


No Lube, No Condoms, No Service

by ddelusionall



Series: Soulmates For A Night [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Car Sex, Changmin is a college student, Changmin is a fuckboy, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Have I mentioned angst yet, Incest, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, So many emotions, So much angst, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, and now for tags, but he also has a pretty good heart, but those listed are the main ones, deep breath, inappropriate places to have sex, it's mostly just sex, like a hospital waiting room, sex shows, there are TONS of pairings in this fic, ugh i don't think these tags can do the amount of emotions justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 78,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Shim Changmin is the son of a wealthy business man. He's working his way through college. When a paper for his Human Sexuality class is assigned, he decides he wants to do something that no other student has done before. But what seems like an easy project turns into a emotional battle to decide what is most important.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin, Kim Junho/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Soulmates For A Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734955
Kudos: 5





	1. The Job Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

  
Poster credit goes to [](https://ponyboy.livejournal.com/profile)[**ponyboy**](https://ponyboy.livejournal.com/)!!!

Pairings this chapter: Yoochun/Changmin/Jaejoong

**No Lube  
No Condoms  
No Service**

Changmin smirked at the sign and pushed open the door. It was the only sign on the outside of the building, and what caught his eye when he’d been walking by two weeks ago. He entered a chic waiting room. Two black chairs, a coffee table. No magazines. The walls were a light, grayish blue. The carpet, a light shade of coffee with too much creamer. Along the back wall was a counter, stretching across the room. There was no visible way that Changmin could see to get beyond the counter. A computer sat on the deep brown granite counter top. There was one barstool.

On the wall without floor-to-ceiling windows was a single piece of artwork. Changmin stared at it, following the swirls of blue and gray over and around each other.

The door did not jingle when he walked in, but there must have been some interior bell, because almost immediately, a young man walked in from the back. He was gorgeous, with flawless skin and round cheeks. His long hair curled just below his ears. He wore a simple black suit, no tie, white shirt with the top three buttons undone.

Even though everything about him screamed, ‘I OWN THIS PLACE’, Changmin pictured the man on his knees with a cock in his mouth.

“Can I help you?” the man asked with a smile.

And Changmin knew he was used to getting rid of curious people. “I’d like to speak with the owner,” he said.

“He’s not available at the moment.”

_Total lie._

“I’m the office manager.”

Changmin nodded. “My name is Changmin, and I was wondering if I could get some information.”

“If you’re a cop, we do everything legally around here.”

“No. Not a cop.”

“We do not talk to the press.”

Changmin laughed. “Not a journalist either.”

The other man stared at him. “You obviously know what kind of establishment this is.”

“Yes.” Changmin reached into his bag and pulled out a clean medical history from two weeks ago, a strip of condoms and a small vial of lube.

The other’s lips quirked in a smile. “So who are you?”

“I’m a college student at InHwan. I’m currently enrolled in a Human Sexuality class, and we have a term paper worth forty percent of our grade due at the end of the semester.”

A raised eyebrow.

Changmin continued, “My teacher thinks I’m doing my paper on the fight against STDs, but half the class is doing their paper on that. I want to do mine on …” He waved a hand around the room.

This time, the man scoffed. “Better do it on STDs, kid. We don’t let people talk to our employees unless they’re paying for it.”

“Oh, I don’t want to talk to them. Well, that’s not true. I do. But I’m more interested in becoming one of them. First hand knowledge—”

“You’re fucking crazy, kid. And I can’t tell if you’re lying.”

Changmin dug into his bag and pulled out his school ID, his confirmation of tuition paid, and his Human Sexuality textbook, and a copy of the assignment. “I had a feeling you might think that way, so I brought everything I had for proof.”

“There are better part time jobs out there—” He looked at Changmin’s ID “—Shim Changmin-shi.”

Changmin grinned. “I don’t need a part-time job. My parents are rich. I just want a really good paper.”

The other looked at him, and Changmin fought back a smile when his eyes checked out his body. Slowly. Down his chest, across his shoulders and toned stomach, down his long legs. Changmin had dressed nicely, in black pants and a collared shirt. True, the shirt was a little tight around the shoulders, loose around his waist, but he knew he had to show himself off. If he learned anything from the business world, it was that first impressions meant everything.

The gaze paused at his crotch. Changmin felt himself twitch under the scrutiny, but when the other’s lips formed a smirk, he knew that was what the man had been waiting for.

“Have you ever had sex with a stranger, Changmin-shi?”

“I’m a college student.”

And the man laughed, deep, calm and he shook his head in disbelief. “And just so you’re not surprised, you do know that we cater to male clients, right?”

“Yes. I’m not picky about who gets me off or who I get off.”

“Well, Changmin-shi, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t have the authority to hire you on the spot. I’ll let the owner know you came in though, and if he’s interested, I’ll have him call you.”

“Thank you.” Changmin fished a business card out of his wallet. It had his cell number, e-mail address and cyworld account on it.

“You have a business card?”

Changmin grinned. “Easier than having to write my number down all the time.”

“Cocky son of a bitch, aren’t you?”

Changmin shrugged. “Tell me I don’t deserve to be.”

“I like you, Shim Changmin-shi. We’ll be in touch.”

Changmin nodded and gathered his things.

The man took his medical history. “Just in case.”

“Sure,” Changmin said, and then left the building. He didn’t know if he could believe the man, but at least he had an in. Even if they didn’t hire him, he had every intention of coming back and asking the man for a date.

-|-|-

Yoochun stared after the young man with a smile on his lips. Well, that was a new one. He felt someone come up behind him.

“So?” Jaejoong asked.

Yoochun turned around in his arms. Yoochun was glad he was used to Jaejoong’s beauty. His breath didn’t catch nearly as often as it used to when he saw that perfect skin and those expressive eyes. His hair was burgundy at the moment. Dark, with flashes of highlights when the lighting was right.

“I don’t know,” Yoochun said. “What do you think?”

“I think the kid is smart. He knew you were the owner.”

“Probably.”

“We should talk to the others before we make a decision,” Jae said. “They are not going to like someone prying into their private life, even if he is a college kid doing an assignment.”

“Will you do it? The bastard has called a meeting.”

“Of course.”

Their lips pressed together for a moment, and then they went to the back, down a hall. Jae turned into one door, and Yoochun hit the button for the elevator. Their hands didn’t part until they had to.

Jae climbed the single flight of stairs and opened the door to their main living area.

“So who was it?” Junsu asked from the kitchen.

“Some college kid,” Jae replied. “He wants to write a paper about being an escort.”

More than one of them scoffed.

“Crazy, I know, but it gets better. He doesn’t want to just interview you. He wants to be an escort.”

“Fuck no,” Junho said, arms crossed.

Junsu laughed. “Ah, bro, why not? It’ll be fun.”

Junho glared at his twin brother.

“It would only be for a couple months,” Jae said.

“He’s in college,” Junho said. “He’s better than this.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I agree with that, but it’s not like we’re giving him a contract. Or at least not one that goes beyond two months.” He turned to the quiet man in the corner. “Kibum?”

Kibum shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Helpful as always,” Jae said and turned back to the room.

“What does Yoochun think?” Kouyou asked.

Jae turned to the Japanese man. He carried himself with the same effeminate beauty that Jaejoong did. He was almost as quiet as Kibum was. “He wants to know what you guys think first. You know he’d never do something like this without your approval.”

“So he wants to?”

Jae shrugged. “I don’t know. He won’t make a decision like that without a consensus from you guys.”

“Well, there’s no consensus,” Junho said quickly. “I don’t want to, and Shige and Jungmo aren’t here.”

“I’ll talk to them when they get back.”

“Oh, come on, Junho,” Junsu said, sliding up to his brother, lying kisses on his neck. “It’ll be fun to show the kid around, teach him stuff, fuck him together.”

The others in the room laughed when Junho shivered.

“For me,” Junsu added before pressing their lips together.

“Fine. Whatever,” Junho said, breathless.

“The rest of you?”

Kibum and Kouyou nodded. Jae turned to the other two in the room.

Hangeng, their resident Chinese escort, shrugged. “As long as you don’t let Heechul have him.”

Again the room laughed.

“Okay, and Kyuhyun?” He was the youngest of them, but he didn’t look upset.

“We should help him. College can be … hard.”

Jae scoffed. “Alright. I’ll ask Jungmo and Shige when they get back.”

-|-|-

Two days later, Changmin received a text. He waited until his professor turned his back and then fished out his phone.

It was from an unknown number.

\+ consider this your job interview. Park Hotel, room 321. Eleven pm, do not be late.+

Changmin fought back a cry of triumph, but he was rock hard in a second. He shifted in his seat, smirking, and tried to pay attention to the anatomy lecture.

-|-|-

It wasn't until he was in the elevator of the Park Hotel that the first tendril of nerves hit him. He had no idea who he was going to meet. He'd assumed the man at the office had been the owner of the company, but what if he wasn't? What if he was unknowingly throwing himself into a crime syndicate?

The walls of the elevator were mirrored and he tugged on his sport coat. Was he too dressed up? Not enough? He had taken great care with his outfit and hair. He wore tailored black slacks, a burgundy, silk button down with two buttons undone, and a classic black sport coat. He'd accessorized with silver on his wrists and fingers, a single chain around his neck. He left his hair long, loose, stylishly messy.

 _What's the matter with you, Min?_ he asked himself. _Don’t worry. You look hot._

He smirked, and the elevator dinged open. He sauntered down the hall to room 321 and knocked.

It was 10:59.

The door swung open, and Changmin stopped breathing.

The man on the other side was beautiful, but even beautiful lacked the ability to describe him. Words like angelic, ethereal, and otherworldly flit through his head. His wine-red hair framed his face. His eyes were a startling bright blue. Flawless skin, pink lips. A well manicured hand reached for him. Soft skin cupped his cheek.

Changmin unwittingly leaned into the touch.

Fingers slipped around his neck, under his hair. Another hand slid around his waist, pulling him forward. He's pretty sure the door shut, and then lips pressed against his. Delicate, chaste. He sighed in absolute contentment. He opened his mouth at the first touch of tongue on his lips, but he didn't take control of the kiss, not like he normally would. He let this beauty set the speed and intensity. His hands settled on the other's waist, soft, measured, like everything else about the moment.

The other stepped closer, and their bodies brushed. Changmin let out a tiny whimper.

"Hey now, Jaejoong. You promised you wouldn't rape him as soon as he walked in."

Those perfect lips were gone, and it took a moment for Changmin to open his eyes and focus. But the man was smiling and that was his undoing.

"God, you're beautiful," he murmured.

His smile widened. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself. My name is Kim Jaejoong. I am part owner of Hero Escorts and Services. I believe you met my other half on Tuesday?"

Jaejoong turned but did not let Changmin go.

The man from the office was lounging in a chair, glass of whiskey in his fingers, cigarette between his lips. He was every bit as beautiful as he had been the other day.

"This is Park Yoochun."

Changmin bowed only to catch his breath, steal a moment to compose himself. It'd been a long time since a kiss had left him so lightheaded.

Jaejoong flowed to Yoochun.

Without his face as a distraction, Changmin could analyze the rest of him. He wore clothes similar to Changmin's but his pants were gray, his shirt pale blue. Yoochun was casual compared to them, wearing khakis and a green polo. Both were barefoot, and Changmin hastily remembered his manners and slipped his shoes off.

Yoochun moved his arm, and Jaejoong sat in his lap. Jae took the cigarette from his fingers and inhaled a drag, cheeks hallowing a bit. Changmin swallowed when both sets of calculating eyes settled on him.

"He's a fabulous kisser, Chunnie," Jaejoong said and nuzzled his neck.

"So, Shim Changmin-shi," Yoochun said, while trailing his fingers up and down Jaejoong's thigh. “The first thing I want you to know is that I have done my research on you and I know exactly who your father is. His company, his clients, his employees are all well paying customers of ours."

Changmin swallowed. He hadn't known that.

"However, we're still willing to do this if you don't mind wearing a mask. We have another man who does the same since he's Chinese and can't legally work in Korea."

"That sounds fine."

"We have a set regimen for cleaning, grooming and dressing, but I'm sure you won't have to change much from what you already do. Consider tonight a trial run, and then if we like what we see, we'll offer you a temporary contract. If we don't ... well, there are strip clubs in the city if you're desperate for a paper topic. Fair?"

Changmin nodded.

"Alright. Strip."

Changmin swallowed. “Strip?”

Jae smiled. “God, Yoochun, don’t scare him.” He took another drag on the cigarette. “We do need to make sure your body is up to our standards, Changmin-shi.”

Another little pep talk ran through his head, and then he undid the buttons on his sport coat. He slipped it from his shoulders and seeing no where to hang it, draped it over the back of a nearby chair. He untucked his shirt, undid a few more buttons, and then pulled it over his head. He tried to forget that two gorgeous men were watching him. Hell, he'd stripped for a room full of people before. Granted, he'd been mostly drunk then, but this was completely different. He wasn't there to get randy. He wasn't there for sex (at least he didn't think so). He was there for a job.

He loosened his belt, and his fingers shook just a tiny bit as he unsnapped his pants and lowered the zipper. He let them pool at his feet and stepped out of them. A tiny intake of breath made his cheeks go red, and then without looking at the other two he slinked out of his boxers.

And then realized he still wore socks. He bent his legs and quickly pulled them off.

Unsure of what to do with his hands he left them at his sides, and then looked up at the two of them. Jaejoong's eyes roved his body, pink tongue swiping along his lower lip. Yoochun's face stayed passive, calculating, as he looked Changmin up and down. There was something about his unimpressed attitude that Changmin liked. His cock twitched, and the corner of Yoochun's lips quirked in a smirk.

Jae unfolded himself from Yoochun's lap and stood, hard on tenting his pants. "Gorgeous," he muttered and then walked around Changmin's body.

Changmin held eye contact with Yoochun as fingertips trailed along his shoulders and chest and back. His cock grew hard.

"Do it again," Yoochun said. "Put your clothes back on and do it again. The first revealing of your body has to be sensual, teasing. You need to keep eye contact and loosen your movements. It’s more than just stripping. We aren't strippers. Our clients pay money for a show that doesn't feel like a show."

Jaejoong was in front of him, arms wrapped around his neck. "Ah, Chunnie, we can teach him later. I want to play."

"Jaejoong," Yoochun said in warning.

Jae smiled and licked Changmin's upper lip before pulling away a tiny bit. "Get dressed. I'll show you how it’s done."

"Jae."

"What? He needs to see it done right."

"You just want to get naked."

Jae flashed that blinding smile at Changmin. "He caught me."

Changmin was a bit confused, but he did as he was told and slipped his clothes back on. Jae's hands stopped him when he went to button up shirt. That soft skin slid along his abs, and Changmin had to shut his eyes. He groaned. And then lips pressed against his again.

"God damn it, Jae." Yoochun's voice was laced with amusement.

Whispering, Jae said, "Look at his lips like you want to devour them, which if you don't is very strange, and then sit in his lap."

Changmin pulled back to meet his eyes.

He smiled again.

Changmin nodded.

"Jae. Let him go."

Jae's hands rubbed his back and sides. "Don't wanna," he pouted, but with a sigh and another trace of fingers on Changmin’s hip bones he did.

Changmin turned around. He met Yoochun's carefully blank eyes and then concentrated on his lips. He licked his own, biting his lower lip and then headed to Yoochun. Yoochun didn't smile, but contemplated him, and then his eyes dropped down Changmin’s body, unbuttoned shirt, pants still undone. Changmin did not pause when he came level with Yoochun, just turned a bit and slid into his lap.

Yoochun grunted in surprise but said nothing. He shifted under Changmin a bit. His arm wrapped around Changmin's waist.

Changmin touched the glass of whiskey, and Yoochun gave it to him. Changmin took a sip, made an appreciative noise and settled down, shifting again until his legs draped over the arm of the chair and he was comfortably pressed against in the curve of Yoochun's body. Yoochun's hand found its way into Changmin's open shirt.

"Comfy?" Jae asked with a smile.

Changmin nodded. "Very."

Yoochun grunted in amusement. "Manipulative bastard put you up to this," Yoochun whispered.

"Tell me to move," Changmin replied.

Yoochun chuckled. He nuzzled Changmin's neck, pulling a quick intake of breath from him. And then the tip of his tongue traced up the edge of his ear. "How about you turn your head a tiny bit and I collaborate Jaejoong’s judgment on your kissing ability?"

Changmin turned his head.

Their lips brushed, and then molded.

Yoochun’s lips were a stark contrast to Jaejoong's. More sun, less lip gloss. They weren't rough because it was obvious both men took care of their skin. But the feeling was different, harsher. And it was a better kiss. Changmin assumed that was because he was expecting it and not standing limp like a fool.

Yoochun grunted in surprise, arm tightening around Changmin's waist. Changmin barely managed to set the glass of whiskey on the side table, and then he was turning more, tangling one hand in Yoochun's hair, and the other slid under his shirt.

"Hey, I'm stripping over here."

Yoochun flipped Jaejoong off. He gave up control of the kiss, moaning when Changmin demanded more from his lips. He was shaking, and Changmin smirked against his lips. Man-in-charge was easily seduced.

Changmin tugged on his shirt. Yoochun raised his arms, and it dropped to the floor. Changmin shifted to pull his off, and lost his balance. Yoochun grabbed his shoulder but it wasn't enough, and they both tumbled to the ground. Changmin landed on his back. Yoochun laid his body along his, lips connecting again. Changmin shifted, and their cocks pressed together.

"Oh, fine," Jaejoong said above them.

Another set of hands landed on Yoochun's back. They slid up and around his skin, and then around his waist. Jaejoong undid his pants and pulled them and boxers off at once. Jae laid his clothed body along Yoochun's naked one.

Yoochun broke away from the kiss with a harsh gasp. "Sex ... fuck, sex is always extra," he managed as Jaejoong sucked and kissed and bit the muscles on his back. "We do not have unprotected sex. We do not ... fuck, Jae I'm trying to talk."

Jae laughed and rolled off him, landing next to Changmin. "Sorry, baby. Talk."

But Yoochun couldn't and Changmin didn't blame him. Jaejoong unbuttoned his shirt, revealing more perfectly creamy skin. Changmin's mouth watered and he licked his lips.

Jaejoong’s body was perfect, and Changmin would have been surprised if it had been anything but. Changmin ran his fingers up and down his abs.

"No unprotected sex, got it," "Changmin said.

Jae took his hand and kissed the tip of his fingers. "We arrange sex in advance," he said, moving lips to the palm. "If it's not paid for, they can't have it." He scraped his teeth over Changmin's wrist.

Changmin's breath caught.

"We are not dominators," Jae continued to lick down his forearm. "We are experts in the art of seduction." Jae slid fingertips along Changmin's side. "We tease and play and tame. Sex is done at our pace, not theirs. We make them fall in love. There's a reason why our slogan is 'Soul mates for a night'."

Changmin swallowed. "Well, the method works."

Jaejoong smiled and kissed his shoulder. In one spot and then another and then another. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm one good kiss away from proposing to you."

Jae laughed, burying his face in Changmin's neck.

Yoochun curled up against his other side. "We take this very seriously, Changmin. It's not just about the sex."

Jae pouted. "You ruined the mood, babe."

"Sorry, love."

Yoochun pressed their lips together just above Changmin's. He lifted his head a bit and licked both of their lips. Jae whimpered and Changmin joined their kiss. Hands dipped into his boxers, stroking his cock. Yoochun's lips left his and pressed against his neck, soft, barely and it pulled a moan from deep inside Changmin's throat. It was slow, passionate, something Changmin had never experienced. His fucks were always quick, dirty, and he only took his time when he had to persuade his date so that later, they could not claim it was rape.

Yoochun's lips and tongue trailed along his skin, each sensitive spot pulling a moan that Jae stole with his lips. The hand never stopped stroking his cock even as his clothes were removed. His orgasm was just as slow, pulsing, waving through and around him.

When he finally came, it was intense, violent, and only Jae biting on his lower lip kept Changmin from jerking away.

Nothing stopped. Lips and tongue kissed him, the hand kept his cock hard.

"Marry me," Changmin whispered.

"Who?" Jae asked.

"I don't care. Both of you."

**Hero Escorts and Services**

**OWNER: Park Yoochun  
**

**OWNER: Kim Jaejoong  
**

**ESCORTS :  
Kim Junsu  
**

**Kim Junho  
**

**Kouyou (aka: Uruha from the GazettE)  
**

**Shige (from NEWS)  
**

**Han Geng  
**

**Cho Kyuhyun  
**

**Kim Kibum  
**

**Jungmo  
**


	2. A Few More Questions

Pairings this chapter: Yoochun/Changmin/Jaejoong, Yoochun/Jaejoong

A towel scraped across Changmin's stomach.

"We do not swallow. We do not lick up come," Yoochun said and tossed the towel away. "What's the point of a condom if you end up with the disease in your mouth?"

"Talk about spoiling a moment," Jaejoong said, lips brushing Changmin's.

"We will give you about two weeks of intensive training,” Yoochun continued. “Hopefully by then, we can put you in a show, but we have a reputation to keep, and we can't have a horny, college student fucking it up."

"Are all training sessions going to be like this?" Changmin asked, breath short.

"Oh, baby, they are going to be much, much better." Jae smacked their lips together in a sloppy kiss then said, "Come on. I do not like riding gorgeous boys on the floor."

Hands flat on Changmin's chest, he pushed himself up. Yoochun was already standing, and while Jae was still bent over, he gripped Jae's hips and thrust against him. Jae's eyes shut with a moan. Yoochun hooked his fingers in the waistband of Jae's pants and pulled them down.

"Fuck. I just realized ... please tell me you brought condoms, Changmin."

Changmin smirked. He put his hand behind his head and crossed his ankles. "Rule number one, right?"

Jae laughed, and still bent over, pressed lips to Changmin's. He stood, fluid, graceful, like everything else he did, and held out his hands for Changmin. The grip was strong and he pulled himself up to his feet. Jae's arm went around his body and pulled him close. His hard cock pressed against Changmin's hip. Skin pressed against his back. Lips against his shoulder. And then a different pair against his neck.

"We never work alone," Yoochun said, lips skimming the back of his neck. "Twos or threes, and then sometimes more, depending on the show. So the real test is working together. We know each other well, can communicate with a look. It’s going to take more than two weeks for you to do learn this, but we'll put you with one man, for now."

Jae walked them backwards, and Changmin knew he would willingly follow Jaejoong off a cliff.

They entered an opulent suite. A king sized bed was dwarfed by the size of the room. There were chairs and tables and dressers. Lots of things that Changmin didn't care much about. The room was decorated in blues and light browns, much like the lobby of their office.

Changmin caught a glimpse of a similar painting as well, and then Jaejoong fell to the bed, sprawled out and Changmin focused on the most beautiful thing in the room.

"Okay, college boy," Yoochun said. "You've had a demonstration. Shall we drive Jaejoong crazy?"

Changmin grinned, eyes not leaving Jaejoong's body. "Am I really allowed to touch something so beautiful?"

Jae's cheeks went an adorable pink color. "God, he's good."

"It's easy to be good when you're around."

"Touching first," Yoochun whispered as he kneeled on the bed.

Jae slid up the bed, enough that his legs were no longer hanging off it. Changmin followed, kneeling between his spread legs. His hands shook as he ran fingertips up Jae's thighs. Yoochun was touching his shoulders, trailing fingers along his neck.

"I can't turn him into mush anymore," Yoochun said.

Jae protested, and then moaned as Changmin's fingers caressed his inner thighs.

"Teasing, Changmin," Yoochun said. "You're already going too fast."

"Shit, if this was normal, I'd already be fucking him," Changmin said.

"God, Yoochun, let him fuck me now. We can teach-"

Yoochun kissed him silent, fingers feathering along his neck.

When he broke away, Jaejoong sighed. "See? Mush. Kiss made me mush."

Yoochun smiled softly at him, and Changmin felt like he was intruding on a moment.

Against Jae's lips, Yoochun breathed an I love you. Jae's body arched with a moan.

Yoochun's smile widened, and he turned it to Changmin. "Hip bones are always the most sensitive," Yoochun said.

Changmin moved his touches there.

"Of course, some are ticklish. It's an art finding that line between too much sensation and not enough. Jae loves to be tortured."

"Oh g-god, h-he's doing f-fine," Jae stammered.

"The nice thing about two people is that your charge never gets used to you. Never knows what is next."

Changmin chuckled. "First hand knowledge of that."

"It heightens pleasure. Draws it out. And remember, we do things at our pace. When they start begging, that doesn’t mean you're doing well; it's when they've stopped begging and can barely string two words together that you know you're doing it right."

Changmin moved his hand away from Jaejoong’s crotch and up his abs.

Jae whined in disappointment. "He's lying, Minnie, just ... god, touch me, please."

Yoochun kissed him lightly. No tongue, no matter how much Jaejoong tried to deepen it. Yoochun met Changmin's eyes, and then his tongue barely licked Jae's lip before going back to chaste kisses.

Changmin got the hint. He figured that going right for Jae's nipples would be wrong, so he trailed the tip of his tongue on Jae's abs, following the path of his fingers.

Jae's skin twitched, and he moaned.

Changmin licked Jae's skin for what felt like hours, and yes, he was getting impatient. But then he remembered the way he felt when Jae had done this to him and he wanted Jae to feel that, so he curbed the impatience. He had no idea what Yoochun was doing to Jaejoong. Jae had stopped talking long ago. His hips kept lifting off the bed. He whimpered and moaned and mewled.

"Min."

Changmin met Yoochun's eyes.

And Yoochun grinned. "Remember, teasing."

Changmin nodded. He concentrated on Jae's cock. Still not touching it, but much closer than he had been. Around the hairless skin, nails scraping over his balls. Only a fingertip up the length and around the crown.

"Fuck!"

Changmin grinned, and continued the torture adding fingers and pressure. Yoochun was teasing his nipples with fingertips and tongue. When Changmin wrapped his hand around Jae's cock and stroked up, Jae's entire body shook, and he came, shooting come into Yoochun's hair.

Yoochun broke away with a mock glare at Jaejoong.

"Sorry, darling," Jae whispered, and their lips pressed together again.

"This kid is good," Yoochun muttered. He climbed off the bed and found a towel to wipe his hair clean.

Jae nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

"Wanna get fucked now?" Yoochun asked Jae.

"God, yes!"

Yoochun smiled at Changmin. "Top drawer in the small dresser is lube. Pick a flavor."

"Is there one that's Jaejoong flavored?"

Jae laughed. "Can we keep him, Chunnie? Please?"

"No, baby."

Jae pouted.

"He has to go to school and become a business man."

Changmin chuckled as he went to the dresser. He grabbed lemon lube. "I doubt Daddy would appreciate me changing career paths to become an escort."

They both snorted.

"For as often as he hires us, I think he at least appreciates the profession," Yoochun said.

Changmin climbed back on the bed.

"New rules," Yoochun said. "We prepare our clients if they are bottoming, but it’s the same drill. Slow, teasing, and always three fingers before we start fucking them. If you're bottoming, they don't touch you. They have to watch as your partner does it."

Changmin nodded. "Do I get these written down?"

Jae laughed. "Naw, you'll remember."

"Right now though," Yoochun said with fond look at Jaejoong, "if we try to tease Jaejoong anymore, he's going to kill me."

"Damn right."

"So prep him, Min. Oh, and no rimming. Another fabulous way to spread diseases we don't want. You can rim your partner but not the client."

Changmin settled between Jaejoong's legs, head propped up on his elbows. He smirked. "Does that mean I can or can't rim Jaejoong right now?"

Jae groaned. "Rim me, god, please."

Yoochun laughed. "You heard the princess."

Jae had his mouth open to retort, but Changmin licked him quickly, just a bit, and Jae moaned and spread his legs widely, bending them at the knee. Changmin moved forward. He spread Jae's cheeks and licked him only one more time before plunging his tongue into Jae's begging hole.

Jae screamed, back arching. Yoochun held him down and went back to abusing his nipples. Changmin moaned into Jae's body, licking up the taste of him, soaking up the feel of quivering muscles under his hands and tongue. At this point he was like Jae. He wanted him now, but he also wanted to lick him forever. He added a finger to his tongue, pressing in as far as he could. Jae half moaned and half screamed. Changmin finger fucked him, adding a second finger almost immediately.

Jae's body tightened around the fingers. Changmin did not want to stop tasting him, but he did long enough to add lube to his fingers. He plunged them back into Jae's body, crooking and twisting and spreading them.

He spared Yoochun a glance. He was abusing Jae's nipples and stomach. A single finger spread precome around the tip of Jae's cock.

Changmin added a third finger, and Jae shouted his name. "Fuck me, damn it."

Changmin smirked. "I vaguely recall someone mentioning riding."

"Oh fuck yes."

Yoochun was quick to move as Jaejoong immediately turned and kneeled. He grabbed Changmin's arm. "Fuck, hurry. Hurry."

"Is he always this pushy?"

Yoochun smirked. "Only with us."

Changmin made a show of twisting, pausing to stretch, before settling on his back. Jae was immediately in his lap, stroking his cock.

"Uh, Jae, condom."

Jae growled, snatched the condom from Yoochun's fingers and ripped it open with his teeth. He glared at Yoochun's smile.

"Hey, it’s your rule," Yoochun said.

Jae took the condom and quickly rolled it down Changmin's cock. Changmin moaned, head back, and then almost screamed when Jae sat on him, taking him all the way down. His hands gripped Changmin's chest. With only one shift for comfort, Jae rose and fell on his cock.  
Changmin gripped his hips, thrusting up and Jae pushed down.

"Fuck! Yes! God fuck yes!"

Yoochun leaned over and kissed Changmin on the lips. "I think he likes you."

Changmin grinned. "I like him."

Yoochun kissed Changmin's neck, down his shoulder, along his collar bone. And then he moved one of Jae's hands so he could lick Changmin's nipple.

"So Min," Yoochun said, "ready for another rule?"

"Sure,” Changmin said, eyes shut tight, breath harsh. Fuck, Jae felt good.

"Just because the client comes doesn't mean the night is over. It is over when we say it's over." He closed his mouth around the tip of Jaejoong's cock.

Jae screamed again and rocked faster.

Changmin watched Jae's face in awe. Sweat dripped down his face, plastering hair to his cheeks. His eyes were closed, eyelashes fluttering. His pouty lips were open just a tiny bit, and a pink tongue peaked from between them.

"Damn, you're beautiful, Jaejoong," Changmin whispered.

Jae smiled through deep breaths and then his hand tangled in Yoochun's hair and pulled. He screamed, body curling in and Yoochun’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

Jae's body clenched around Changmin's cock. He groaned, eyes shutting as Jae slowed.

Yoochun untangled Jae’s fingers from his hair and kissed him. Jae draped his arms around Yoochun's shoulders.

"Cuddle with Changmin, baby," Yoochun and settled Jae flush against Changmin's chest.

Changmin had to stop his movements to keep from slipping out of him. Jae's lips pressed lazily against Changmin's.

"I like you," Jae whispered.

"You want to marry me yet?"

Jae chuckled. "Yoochun is first in line for that."

"Too bad."

Yoochun molded his body along Jae's back. His fingers slid along Changmin's cock, tracing around where he disappeared into Jae's hole. Jae moaned. Yoochun's finger slipped inside him. "Want more, Jae baby?"

"Yes fuck, yes."

"Push up a bit."

Jae clutched Changmin's chest again and arched his body. Changmin's cock pushed deeper into his body along with two of Yoochun's fingers.

"God, more Yoochun please, more."

"Patience, baby. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm going to come if you don't hurry," Changmin said. "He ... god, clenching."

Yoochun removed his fingers. He held his cock above Changmin's. "Don't move, Min." He pushed, just a tiny bit but it was enough to have all three of them moaning.

Changmin shifted his hips.

"Fuck," Yoochun muttered. He put a comforting arm around Jae's shuddering body. Jae leaned back, forcing more of Yoochun's cock into his body. Jae threw his head back on Yoochun's shoulder with a cry. And then he lifted, a bit, and a bit more, rocking himself on both cocks.

Changmin was in agony, twisting turning trying to thrust up, but unable to move for fear of slipping out of Jaejoong.

"Fuck, I-I'm-shit," Changmin's body shook as the tight fit and pleasurable scrape against Jae's hole and Yoochun's cock yanked his orgasm from him. He arched his body, screaming as he came.

Jae was pressed against him again, and Changmin tried to open his eye as he was kissed.

"Relax for a bit," Jae whispered. "We're almost done with you."

The heat of their bodies left him, and he shivered. He didn't want to get up though, so he turned his head and watched as Yoochun fucked Jaejoong, moving above him, their bodies and lips molded together. Changmin could tell there was history there, familiarity built on love and pain. It was definitely a story he wanted to hear.

Their orgasms were quiet, full of breaths instead of moans, and they never stopped kissing, even as their bodies stopped moving.

When Yoochun finally broke away, he put their foreheads together and whispered, “I love you.”

Jae smiled and returned it.

And then it was like they became aware of Changmin again.

Jae smiled. "Well, Changmin. I say you passed the trial run."

"Fuck yes," Yoochun added.

"One more rule," Jae said. "We do not stay the night. Ever. Even if you don't finish with your clients until three am. Never spend the night."

Yoochun nodded. "But, since it is 3am and you look completely exhausted, we wouldn't mind if you stayed with us, if you want."

Changmin smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

Jae laughed, and he and Yoochun stood up. "Come on, Min. We're going to go shower really fast."

-|-|-

Changmin woke up to the soft sounds of taping keys on a laptop. He moaned and shifted. The body next to him moved as well, and an arm around his waist tightened.

"No," Jae muttered against his shoulder. "No get up."

Changmin lifted his head, just enough to see Yoochun sitting at a desk typing. He only wore boxers, a cigarette burning in an ashtray.

"Minnie," Jae whimpered.

Yoochun looked over and smiled at them. "Better do as he says. Pissed off Jaejoong is not fun to deal with in the morning."

"Fuck you," Jae muttered.

Changmin smiled, lay on his back and gathered Jaejoong against him. "Now why would I be stupid enough to get out of a bed that has your beautiful body in it?"

Jae made a noise of satisfaction and buried more deeply into Changmin's body, head on his shoulder, arm around his waist, legs tangled together and with the blanket. Changmin knew he wouldn't fall asleep again, so he shut his eyes and listened to Yoochun type and Jaejoong breathe.

"Can you sit up, Min?" Yoochun whispered.

Changmin opened his eyes to a cup of coffee. "Jaejoong won't wake up for another couple hours. But we need to talk."

Changmin shifted and Jae immediately whimpered. "I'm not going anywhere," he said with a kiss on Jae's forehead. He pushed up against the headboard. Jae rearranged in his sleep, arm around Changmin's lap, face at his hip. Changmin shuddered.

"Huh?"

"He's breathing on my cock."

Yoochun chuckled and handed him the coffee. "I've been working on your contract and I want to know what you want. We have stipulations about not suing us and stuff. There's a paragraph about what you'll be getting paid-"

"Paid?" Changmin said, and almost spit out his coffee. "I'm not doing this to get paid."

"I know but consider it a part time job of sorts. I added the disclaimer about you in a mask. What I'm really concerned about is your paper. My guys have agreed to talk to you, but we don't use real names on stage and I can't let you use real names on paper."

Changmin nodded. "That's fine. You may want to put in a clause that says no one can sue you if my father finds out I'm doing this."

Yoochun smirked. "Already done. You need to read it before you leave today, and then-"

Changmin's eyes found a clock. "Fuck!" He flung the blankets off him and climbed out of bed.

Jae jerked awake, confused. "What ... Minnie."

"I have a board meeting in an hour," Changmin said, running out of the suite to the main room.

Jae pouted.

Changmin was dressed and back in record time. He gave Jaejoong a short deep kiss. "I still want to marry you." He kissed Yoochun.

“What time are you free today?” Yoochun asked.

“I have class until three.”

"Okay. I'll call you," Yoochun said.

Changmin nodded and with a final wave, disappeared.

Jae pouted at Yoochun, pleading.

Yoochun smiled and shook his head. "I have work to do."

Jae buried back into the blankets with a muttered, "I hate you."

Yoochun wiggled around until his lower half was under the covers. Jae curled around his lap, much as he had done with Changmin. He let out a content noise.

"I love you," Yoochun whispered and kissed his head.

"Love you more if you'd let me sleep."

Yoochun propped his laptop on a pile of pillows so he could keep working. He sent e-mails, made phone calls, sent text messages, arranged shows, analyzed contracts and guest lists. He drank coffee, brought to him quietly by his fabulous hotel staff.

Jaejoong slept until almost noon. He purred when he woke up, mouth opening at the bend in Yoochun's hip. Yoochun's cock stirred. Jae stretched, sinful, lazy, he rolled to his back. Yoochun's hand traced up his stomach.

Jae never quite lost the gracefulness of a dancer, the elegance of a hooker.

"What time is it?" Jae whispered.

"Almost noon."

And then he frowned. "Changmin left?"

"He had a meeting."

"How dare he," Jae said and cuddled back against Yoochun's body.

Yoochun chuckled.

"Do we have a show tonight?"

"Hangeng and Jungmo are going to Heechul's, and Kibum, Kyuhyun and Kouyou have a show and yes, one of us has to be there."

"I'll go."

"Why so eager?"

Jae smiled, and finally sat up. "You get to introduce Changmin to the Twins. You know I won't control myself if I do that."

Yoochun kissed his nose. "True."

"Take a break. Join me in the shower."

It wasn't a request. And Jae rolled out of bed, amazingly naked, expecting Yoochun to obey. And Yoochun obeyed because saying no to Jaejoong had always been the most difficult thing in his life.

Jae didn't do paper work. Jae didn't deal with organizing. Jae schmoozed. He networked. He made men fall in love with him without even touching them. Yoochun could, but he lacked the confidence and much preferred the paperwork and organizing.

Their shower was long, Jae demanding without words that every inch of his skin be washed and touched. Requesting with a lowering of eyelashes for Yoochun to drop to his knees. Playing, whimpering and begging with tugs at Yoochun's hair.

Jae stopped him just before he came, and it was Yoochun's turn to beg, but Jae led them back to bed to spend another hour together.

After coating his cock with lube, Yoochun sank deep into Jae's body, and Jae's eyes shut with a happy sigh. They stared at each other for long minutes, and then Jae kissed him, softly. Yoochun started moving, slow. He held himself up with elbows on either side of Jae’s head and their lips brushed with every careful thrust.

"Love you," Jae whispered, hands sliding up and down Yoochun’s back.

Yoochun placed a shaking kiss to his lips. "I love you, more than you could ever know."

Jae raised a quivering hand to Yoochun's cheek. Yoochun leaned into the touch and then kissed his palm.

"I know, Chunnie, I do."

Yoochun came with a shuddering breath against Jaejoong's lips. Jae ran comforting hands on Yoochun's back, waiting, as he always did for Yoochun to reign in his emotions.

After another love-filled kiss, Jae smirked. "Go finish what you started in the shower."

Yoochun smiled and slid down Jae's body. He licked up around along down his cock before pushing it deep in his throat. Jae moaned. He trailed fingers in Yoochun's hair, light, never pulling, even when Yoochun whimpered for it.

Yoochun wanted to taste him so badly, but any time he tried a little trick or lick or twist of mouth to get Jae to come faster, Jae tittered in disapproval, and Yoochun went back to slow, deep. He felt Jae's orgasm weave, almost and then taper; Jae let out a breathy moan with every circuit.

Yoochun's mouth and cheeks were sore, testament to how long he'd been sucking. But he didn't mind; he would do this to Jae for hours if the other man wanted it.

"I love watching your mouth on my cock."

Yoochun whimpered.

Jae's breath hitched. The finger twirling in his hair tightened a miniscule amount. Jae's cock throbbed. With a single, drawn out moan, Jae came, and Yoochun sped up as he swallowed, his pleased noises filling the room. He was hard as a rock again.

With a tug on Yoochun's hair, Jae beckoned him to his lips and Yoochun went willingly, kissing until Jae had enough and wanted to snuggle. Yoochun had a lot of work to do, but he knew better than to try to get up, or to even mention it. They were going to take a nap, and Jae was not going to sleep alone. He whispered an 'I love you' to the already sleeping beauty, and then took a deep breath and tried to relax.


	3. A Trip to the Office

Pairings this chapter: Changmin/Yoochun, tiny bit of Junho/Junsu/Changmin, tiny bit of Changmin/Shige

Changmin sighed as another paragraph of words blurred before his eyes. The white spaces between words and sentences kept looking like various parts of Jae's body.

He'd gotten a text at four telling him that a car would be sent for him at eight. And now it was five.

"Fuck it," he said and slammed his book shut.

He spun around and jiggled the mouse, bringing his computer to life. He searched "Park Yoochun". Article after article after article pulled up, and Changmin's brain finally connected the man he'd seen naked with the oldest son of the Park Family Empire. He leaned back and whistled.

What was an aristocratic son doing running an escort service? The Park family owned a string of hotels and retreats. Their youngest son was in law school.

Changmin searched for Jaejoong's name. The headline of the first article was, "Who is the beauty next to Park Yoochun?" It showed pictures of the two of them at some gala. But the article said nothing more than they were friends. But there were more and more, wondering of their relationship. There was not a recent article.

Changmin wondered if attention died down or if the Park's were paying the press to keep quiet.

He searched for Hero Escorts and Services. The single page website said nothing more than where to go to appropriate their services.

At seven, Changmin gave up his search. He set a beautiful picture of Yoochun and Jaejoong as his background and then rose to get ready to go. He remembered Yoochun mentioning something about personal grooming but they hadn't gotten to specifics. He figured he'd shower shave and groom like he usually did, but with a bit more attention to detail.

At seven-thirty, his phone vibrated with another text.

+forgot to mention, dress casual, jeans and such, nothing elaborate tonight+

Changmin grinned. Fabulous. He looked damn good in tight jeans. He tried on a couple pair, settling for dark blue. He pulled on a tight white t-shirt and slipped a blue button down shirt over it that stretched across his shoulders and chest.

He wore black sneakers and styled his hair enough to make it look like he tried. He debated for a long time what kind of cologne to wear, and settled for something spicy. He threw on a light brown jacket. He put a strip of condoms and some lube in the inner pocket.

When Yoochun said he was sending a car, Changmin was expecting some Lincoln or limo with a driver. He was not expecting Yoochun in a cherry-red 1969 Mustang convertible. He was dressed in khaki shorts, a tank and a loose blue shirt, unbuttoned. Flip flops.

Changmin launched over the door and into the seat. "Nice car you’re riding around in."

"Nice jeans you’re walking around in."

Changmin laughed.

"How's your day?" Yoochun asked as he backed out of a parking spot. He put his hand along the seat, twisting. Changmin followed the line of his jaw with his eyes. Yoochun caught him watching. With a quick smile and a brush of finger tips on Changmin’s neck, he turned around and drove.

Changmin shivered. "I’ve been fucking distracted all day."

Yoochun laughed.

"And your day?"

"Ah the usual. Paperwork, phone calls, lazy afternoon sex with Jaejoong."

Changmin laughed. "Lazy afternoon sex with Jaejoong is the usual?"

A soft smile. "If I'm lucky."

"He's gorgeous."

"There's always more to people than their looks."

Changmin contemplated him for a moment, and then stretched his arm out to trail fingers on Yoochun's neck and on the spot behind his ear. "How do you two know each other?"

Yoochun stiffened and didn't answer. Changmin added pressure to his touch to let Yoochun know he wasn't offended.

Yoochun smiled. "Jaejoong is supervising a show tonight, and we are having dinner with the Twins."

"The Twins?"

"Kim Junsu and Junho. They are twin brothers. They’re not completely identical, but it’s close. And they are close." Yoochun leered at him. "Very close."

"Brothers?"

A nod.

"And they ..."

“Yep.”

"And ... wow."

"People are perverts, Changmin. They pay us lots of money to watch Junsu and Junho fuck each other."

A few minutes later, he stopped at a Ramen place. He waited until Changmin climbed from the car, and then held out his hand. Grinning like an idiot, Changmin took his hand.

God, he'd only known this man for a day and already he was behaving like a lovesick teenage girl.

Then again, had it been Jaejoong, Changmin doubted he would have stopped staring at the other's beauty. As it was, he was having a hard time keeping his eyes and his lips to himself.

While Yoochun ordered, he leaned on the counter, but close to Changmin. Changmin took the invitation, and put his arm around Yoochun's waist.

It was hard for Changmin to not analyze this, not wonder what the hell it was. Did Yoochun like him? What about Jaejoong? Or was it just a way to get familiar with them?

Lips pressed briefly against his, and he snapped alert.

"You're thinking too much," Yoochun whispered.

The woman came suddenly with their food. Yoochun tipped her almost the amount of the food and she bowed and called him familiarly by name. He called her noona even though she was well into her fifties.

Yoochun drove through the city quickly. Almost too fast, but Changmin found the easiest way to distract himself from the psycho driving was to concentrate on the driving psycho. He stared at Yoochun's face. With no hesitation, he ran the back of his fingers along the smooth skin of his cheek and down the column of his neck.

Yoochun pulled into an underground parking garage. "This is where you're going to park when you come to the office. We don't go in and out the front door. Ever."

As soon as he pulled into a spot, he grabbed Changmin’s jacket and pulled them together. Lips molded, tongues fought, and with a sharp bite on Yoochun's lower lip and a tiny growl, Yoochun succumb and once again let Changmin control the kiss. Changmin pulled on Yoochun's arm and Yoochun climbed over him, straddling his lap, arms on the back of the seat. Changmin leaned his head against them. Yoochun moved impatient kisses to his neck.

"Fuck, Changmin," he gasped and ground his body down on Changmin's.

"Yes?"

Yoochun breathed out a laugh. "You're addicting. You kiss like a … like a … like a fucking kissing god."

Changmin laughed. He gripped Yoochun's hips and thrust up. "Do I have to tease you right now, or can I just fuck you?"

Yoochun shivered and unzipped his pants. "Fuck, Jae is supposed to be the one who loses control."

Changmin slipped his hands into the back of Yoochun's pants, and then under the boxers.

He shivered, and swore, and he tried to undo Changmin's pants and get naked at the same time. "Fuck, I don't have-"

Changmin kissed him to shut him up, and then grinned. He pulled the lube and condoms from his pocket.

"Oh my god, thank you, Jesus Buddha Allah."

Yoochun kissed him, quick whimpering demanding. Changmin kept his eyes open and coated two fingers with lube. He slipped them around Yoochun's hips and forced both of them into his hole.

Yoochun cried out, but didn't break from the kiss. He rocked back on Changmin's fingers, whimpering.

Changmin added a third finger and only pumped them in three times, before yanking them out. He wiped them on the front of Yoochun's tank top and then unzipped his pants. He reached into his boxers and pulled out his hard cock.

Yoochun had a condom waiting, and slipped it on. Changmin moaned, ran a slick hand up and down his own cock and then Yoochun smacked his hand away, taking him by the base, readjusting and then sitting. They both cried out.

Yoochun was not prepped enough and Changmin shut his eyes as the tight channel squeezed around him. Yoochun took a whimpering breath, before lifting up and slamming back down.

"Fuck!" Changmin shouted, and it reverberated around the parking garage.

Yoochun nodded, eyes shut tight. And then their lips met. Yoochun gripped the seat, knuckles white and rode Changmin hard and fast. Changmin ran his hand all over the lithe muscles of Yoochun's body. The blue button down slipped from Yoochun's shoulders, and with an irritated noise, he practically tore it off. Changmin yanked the tank up, closing his mouth around Yoochun's nipple. Yoochun cried out, and then the tank was off.

Changmin wrapped his hand around Yoochun's cock and stroked him, harsh fast. Yoochun bowed his head as he tried to ride Changmin faster. His thigh muscles shook, his stomach ached with the pleasure of an impending orgasm. Changmin's mouth closed around Yoochun's collar bone and he licked and sucked and bit down when a wave of lust caught him off guard.

"Fuck, Changmin, I can't- so- fuck."

Changmin's vision was swimming, the grays and shadows of the garage closed in on him. The grip on Yoochun's hips tightened as his orgasm rushed through him, and he came, leaving him weak spent and utterly incoherent.

Yoochun whimpered and Changmin remembered he wasn't the only one in the car. He cupped Yoochun's ass and lifted him, ignoring the other's surprise. He opened his mouth and tongued the slit Yoochun's cock before moving forward and taking him down his throat. Yoochun cried out and fell forward. He balanced by pressing his shins against the seat and holding onto the back. He thrust forward, deep down Changmin's throat, panting and moaning his name. Changmin pressed three fingers into Yoochun's hole. Yoochun cried out, shaking and came in a violent jerk deep in Changmin's throat. Changmin sucked him dry.

Yoochun fell, landing on his back with one foot on the dash, and one across Changmin’s lap. "Well, shit," Yoochun said with a satisfied laugh.

Changmin grinned, leaned forward and kissed Yoochun's knee. "I broke a rule though."

"Which one?"

"No swallowing."

Yoochun laughed. "I'll let it slide this time."

Changmin tied off the condom, but come leaked from around it. "Fuck."

Yoochun searched the floor of the car and handed Changmin his tank. "Here, use that."

Changmin cleaned himself off, shuddering as the shirt scraped across the sensitive tip. They exchanged another smile, and then Yoochun was in his lap again, arms around his shoulders. Their lips met again.

“God, you are so fucking addicting.”

“You told me earlier I was thinking too much.”

Yoochun nodded. “Yeah. You are. There’s no commitment behind any of this. You need to make sure you know that. Consider it training, getting used to us so when it comes time to do this in front of a room full of men, you won’t be nervous with your partner.”

“You actually fuck each other in front of them all?”

“If they pay for it.”

They sat for a moment longer, cuddled together. Changmin ran his hands along Yoochun’s naked skin.

“I better put some clothes on,” Yoochun said, “or we’re going to start round two.”

“And?” Changmin whispered, kissing his bare shoulder.

Yoochun laughed, and pushed him away. He found his clothes scattered around the car and dressed. He only buttoned one button of the blue shirt.

"Food is probably cold."

"We have a microwave." Yoochun kissed him again. "If Jae asks, that did not happen."

Changmin frowned, worried that Yoochun had cheated or broken a pact to share him.

Yoochun chuckled. "Don't worry. It's just that he is at a function and I'm here because he said he wouldn't be able to keep from riding you again, and I told him I could control myself."

Changmin laughed.

"Let's go. Junsu is probably eating his brother by now, and not in a good way."

They climbed out of the car. There were four cars in the lot. All pretty, all expensive.

"Good. Shige is here too." And then he asked Changmin if he spoke Japanese in Japanese.

Changmin replied that he did. "I lived there from age ten to fifteen," he explained. "All the servants and staff only spoke Japanese, so I had to learn."

"We have two Japanese escorts," he explained and he took Changmin's hand as they walked to the only elevator. "Both speak Korean decently, but they'll be happy to talk to you."

There were three buttons. Yoochun hit the one labeled 'top'.

"All escorts have a small apartment here, but they also have their own places, too. These are mainly here for sleeping after a long ass night. We weren't expecting to have another escort, so you'll share with someone while you're here."

The elevator door dinged open to a wide open area. There was a kitchen to one side and couches and a television to the other. Again, everything was decorated in blues and browns. Three hallways branched off the main area.

There was a man in the kitchen, sitting at the bar. Changmin couldn't see his face. And then there were two others curled around each other on the couch. Both of their heads rose when the elevator opened.

"Chunnie!" one shouted and was off the other and vaulting over the back of the couch. "You brought dinner! Oh my god, I love you."

A quick kiss to Yoochun's cheek and then the food was gone from their hands.

The other walked over to them, looking Changmin up and down. "Looks like he brought dessert, too."

Yoochun laughed. "Guys, this is Changmin. Changmin, the one inhaling the food is Junsu. The one wanting to eat you is Junho. They're the twins I told you about."

"Damn, Yoochun," Junho said. "We wanted to surprise him."

"Save it for the clients."

The two twins very closely resembled each other. But there were differences. Junho was broader, with a larger face. But their eyes were the same, same, nose, same lips.

Yoochun switched to Japanese. "This is Shige. Changmin's Japanese is almost as good as Jaejoong's."

Shige smiled widely at him. "Good to hear, Changmin-san."

"I hate it when you guys talk in Japanese," Junsu muttered around a mouth full of food.

"Swallow before you try to talk," Junho said, and they exchanged leers.

Yoochun rolled his eyes. "That food is not all for you, Su-ah."

"Then hurry up and eat it before it's gone," Junsu said.

Junho crossed his arms and eyed Yoochun carefully. "Weren't you wearing a tank top before you left to go get Changmin?"

Yoochun smiled. "It got hot in the car."

The others laughed.

"If it was so hot in the car, why is the food cold?" Shige asked with a grin.

"And fuck." Junho flipped open the shirt at Yoochun's shoulder. There was a dark purple mark just above his collar bone. "Jae is going to kill you."

Yoochun smiled at Changmin and licked his lower lip. "Totally worth it. That's another rule, Min, that we broke in the car, we don't mark up each others’ skin. Our clients pay us to be perfect, not to have them feel like another job in a long stream of fucks."

Changmin nodded. "No marks on us? And if the client gives us one?"

"We charge them extra. It's in the contract that they won't."

"You have a lot of contracts."

Yoochun nodded. "Every show there is a new one."

"God, I'd hate to be the person that does your paperwork."

Yoochun grinned. "That would be me."

"Really?"

"Yep. I don't trust anyone else to do it and if something gets fucked up, I only have myself to blame."

"Blah blah blah," Junsu said and was suddenly in front of Changmin. His fingers tugged on the hem of Changmin's shirt. "Can I kiss you now?"

Yoochun pulled him away. "Let him eat first."

“He can eat me first.”

“Junsu.”

He pouted. “Just a little kiss.”

Changmin ducked down quickly and pecked his lips. “There.”

"Let me feed you," Junsu said.

Yoochun sent a pleading look to Junho.

Junho put his arms around the shorter twin's waist and kissed his neck. "Come on, babe. Let's go get ready for him."

"God," Shige said. "He's not here for sex."

"Nope. Not at all." Changmin took the condoms out of his pocket and tossed them to Junsu.

He caught them, and then gave him a wicked grin. "Eat fast."

Yoochun said, "Min, I have to go get a copy of your contract. I should have had you sign it last night."

"He hasn't signed a contract?" Junho said.

Yoochun shook his head. "Jae got a bit distracted last night."

Junho scoffed, and Junsu hid his mouth with a hand and giggled.

Yoochun put a hand on Shige's shoulder and said, "While I'm gone, you are in cahrge of keeping Junsu away from Changmin."

Shige nodded. "I shall strive to be his hero."

Yoochun turned to the door. "I'll be back in five minutes."

"I could so get you off in five minutes," Junsu said with a pout and crossed his arms, but let his brother pull him back to the couch.

Changmin sat down and started eating his ramen. Shige sat next to him, close, and Changmin wasn't surprised when a hand landed high on his thigh. He kept eating.

"Yoochun didn't say that I couldn't touch you," he whispered in Japanese.

Changmin chuckled.

"So how old are you?" Shige asked.

"Twenty-two."

"And what are you going to do with your life?"

"Take over Daddy's company."

"Is that what you want to do?"

Changmin shrugged. "I don't mind it. I like being in charge of things, I like the control and respect. But I also know I have to earn my place like everyone else."

"What are saying? Stop speaking in Japanese."

Changmin grinned at Shige. "Actually I was telling him what I wanted to do to his body after I got done eating." Changmin leaned forward and kissed him. Shige moaned and hands tangled in Changmin’s hair.

"Damn it, Min," Yoochun said from behind him. "You're going to be as bad as Junsu."

Changmin pulled away from Shige's lips and smiled. "Shame on me. Who's going to teach me a lesson?"

The twins laughed.

Yoochun sat a pile of papers in front of Changmin. "Read them and sign them. I was going to show you around, but Jae sent me an SOS text, so I have to go dress up and take care of problems. Shige, you're coming with me. Go get dressed."

Shige rose and disappeared into a room.

Yoochun pointed a stern finger at the Twins. "Show him around. Do not just have sex." He cupped Changmin's cheek and kissed him gently. "Sorry, babe."

Changmin grinned and looked at the twins, both leering at him. "Something tells me I'll be okay."

Yoochun rolled his eyes, kissed him once more. Shige came out of the room in a gorgeous black suit.

"Wow. Sexy." Changmin licked his lips.

"Thanks."

Yoochun grabbed Shige's arm, threw pleasantries over his shoulder and then they were in the elevator.

Changmin picked up the contract and started reading. He was very aware of two sets of eyes on him, and when he looked up, Junsu was naked, walking toward him.

"Let me read this," Changmin said quickly, "and then I'll come and play."

Junsu pouted. "Let me sit your lap while you read."

"No. Give me ten minutes."

Junsu went back to his brother. Junho immediately ran his hands all over Junsu's naked body, kissing various spots.

Changmin tried to concentrate on the contract.

Junsu moaned. "God, Junho. More."

After another five minutes and Changmin reading the same paragraph four times, Changmin said, "Fuck it," and stood up.

Junho was sucking on Junsu's cock.

"Alright. You two win. What do you want?"

**Changmin's New Computer Background**  



	4. The Office Sluts

Pairings this chapter: Junho/Junsu/Changmin **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INCEST AND ROUGH SEX AND A TOY**

Junsu pushed Junho away from him. "I want you to fuck me."

"Here? Or can we do this on a bed?"

Junsu looked at Junho, who gave Junsu a tiny head shake. Changmin filed the moment away to ask about later.

"Here," Junsu declared. "Naked, now."

Changmin pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Am I going to have to do all the work?"

"No. Junho is here, too. Make him naked."

Junho rolled his eyes at his brother. He tugged Changmin closer by the waistband of his pants and then unbuttoned them.

Junsu watched, hand stroking his cock, as Changmin divested himself from his clothes. Junsu whistled and made turning motion with his finger. Changmin spread his arms and turned in a circle.

Junsu looked at his brother. "I think I might be in love."

Junho laughed and readjusted the two of them until he was on his back on the couch and Junsu was straddling him, pert ass in the air. They kissed.

Changmin watched for a moment. They were both so attractive, and together, so incredibly hot. Changmin kneeled behind him and squeezed his round ass.

Junsu moaned.

Changmin spread him apart and then laughed. There was a red ring hanging from his ass, a white plastic string disappeared into his hole. Changmin tugged on the ring. Junsu moaned again. Changmin pulled and twisted until a red bead popped from his ass.

"Oh god," Junsu gasped.

Changmin pushed the bead back inside him, only halfway, and then twisted it. "How many of these do you have in your ass?"

Junsu shivered. "Not enough."

"Too many to fit in my mouth as I pull them out with my teeth?"

"Fuck. I-I want to watch. Can I watch him do that, Junho?"

Junho smiled and kissed Junsu. "Yes, I want to watch too."

They both sat up. Junsu hung his ass off the edge of the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. Changmin ducked under his leg. He slid his hand from knee to inner thigh and then lightly touched Junsu's hole.

"Do you always have beads in your ass?"

"If I'm told to," he replied with a leer at his brother.

Changmin smiled. These two definitely had more than an incestuous relationship. He started at Junsu's knee, licking around the smooth skin, letting his fingers inch lower down his thigh.

"Fuck," Junsu said. "Just-"

"Let him play, love" Junho whispered and kissed him.

Changmin kissed down both thighs, sucking on the muscles, but remembering Yoochun's warning about marking them up. He really wanted to bite Junsu. So he did, but lightly. It was enough though for Junsu to moan into his brother's kisses.

With the small plastic ring in his fingers, Changmin tugged on the toy buried in Junsu's ass. Junsu threw his head back with a cry as the first bead popped out of him again. Changmin leaned down and licked it, around it, his tongue scraping Junsu's quivering hole.

"Oh, fuck."

Changmin looked up and met Junsu’s lust-filled eyes. He smirked and sucked the bead into his mouth. Very slowly, he pulled until the next bead was nestled in Junsu's clenching hole. He licked around it a few times and then finished sucking it into his mouth. The next two he didn't tease, just gripped the connecting bit tightly and pulled.

Junsu practically screamed. “I’m … fuck, I’m going to come. Fuck.”

Changmin pressed the last ball back against his hole and pushed, not enough to have it enter him, but enough to tease. Junho started stroking Junsu’s cock.

Junsu arched up, away from Changmin’s mouth and the bead fell away, and another slipped from Changmin’s mouth, before Junho could hold his brother down with his other hand.

Changmin opened his mouth and got the two wayward beads back inside. It wasn’t too much yet, easy to find room for them. He pulled another bead out, slowly, as Junho stroked Junsu. After the sixth bead, Changmin started wondering how many were there. He also had expected them to get smaller, as some toys had different sizes, but all of these were the same size. He thought briefly of how hot it would be to watch Junho put them into Junsu’s ass one by one, and then one of the beads slipped around his tongue and down his throat, and Changmin almost gagged before pulling it back up.

“Fuck, Junho, faster, please. Faster.”

Changmin went back to licking his hole, swirling his tongue around it and pressing a bead against it. He pressed a finger in next to the white string connecting the next bead.

Junsu cried out again. Changmin wrapped the plastic around his finger and tugged, forcing the next bead out. Junsu was squirming now. Changmin closed his lips around Junsu’s hole and tried to lick him around the beads in his mouth. He couldn’t quite manage, so instead, he forced a bead back into Junsu’s body with his tongue.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Junsu shouted.

Changmin pressed in another one, and then another. All of them except for one. He played with it around Junsu’s hole, and then pressed two fingers into Junsu’s body. He found one of the beads and wrapped his fingers around it, curling, scraping along the inner walls.

“Fuck. Fuck, I’m … fuck.”

Changmin sat up quickly, forcing most of the beads out of Junsu’s hole. Junsu was still screaming when Changmin closed his lips around the tip of Junsu’s cock. He sucked him into his mouth, rolling the bead around Junsu’s cock. Junho’s hand stroked the lower half. Changmin moaned as his mouth was flooded with precome. He went back to fucking Junsu with his fingers, three now, and he was surprised to feel still another bead in his ass.

“Fuck, Changmin, fuck yes!” Junsu’s body arched, and with a heavy moan, his cock pulsed and Changmin’s mouth filled with come. He swallowed, almost gagging on the bead again, and then sucked the last bits of come from the tip of Junsu’s dick. He sat back on his legs and stared at where the toy connected his mouth to Junsu’s hole. He counted eight beads.

Junsu whimpered when Changmin pulled on the toy and a final bead popped free. He took the end of the toy out of his mouth.

“Good shit, Junsu,” Changmin said as he eyed the long toy. (Junsu's Toy [but with more beads](http://www.sextoy.com/view.php?show=PIC1&pnum=CNVEF-EUGT2025-2) )

Junsu smiled weakly. “I like it.”

“So I see.”

Junho met Changmin’s eyes. “You broke the no swallowing rule.”

“Oops. That’s twice I’ve done that today.”

Junsu opened an eye. “Twice?”

“Yeah, with Yoochun, in the parking garage.”

“Fuck. Remind me to watch the security cameras,” Junsu said.

“There are … fuck,” Changmin said and laughed.

“Can I kiss him now?” Junsu said, turning his head to his brother.

Junho nodded. “Ask him.”

Junsu looked at Changmin, pouting, eyes begging.

“Good enough,” Changmin said and leaned forward. He kissed Junsu, softly, ignoring his whimpers and moans and attempts to speed up the kiss. Junsu put his arms around Changmin’s neck.

“Changmin,” he said when Changmin bit on his lower lip.

“Yeah, Su?”

Junsu whimpered.

Junho moved behind him, and Junsu groaned in disappointment. “I have to get naked,” Junho said.

“Good idea.”

Changmin pulled Junsu closer, so Junho could get out from behind him and take his clothes off. Changmin stopped Junsu for a moment.

“What?”

“I want to watch your brother strip.”

Junsu grinned. “It’s a good show. He’s hot.”

Junho smirked and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Junsu’s body was lithe, more toned than defined, but Junho was ripped, abs and pecs and biceps. Broad shoulders. Changmin’s mouth watered as Junho slipped out of the sweatpants. His cock was like the rest of him.

Junsu was kissing Changmin’s neck. “Gorgeous, isn’t he?”

“Very. I can definitely see why you couldn’t keep your brotherly hands off him.”

Junsu snorted, and Junho laughed.

“Asshole punched me the first time I kissed him,” Junho said.

“Really?”

Junho nodded and sat back down on the couch. Junsu gravitated to him, curled up around him like a little puppy, licking his neck.

“I … well, no one here knows our story but Yoochun and Jaejoong, and honestly, we’ll keep it that way,” Junho said. “No offense.”

“None taken. None of my business anyway.”

Junsu kissed the corner of Junho’s lips. “Fuck me now?”

“Of course, love. Come and straddle me and Changmin can get you from behind.”

Junsu sat up, eyes wide.

“What? With both of us here, you’re not going to be satisfied with only my cock, are you?”

“I’m always satisfied with only your cock.”

Junho grinned. “Then consider Changmin’s cock an added bonus.”

“Fucking yes!”

Junsu scrambled up to Junho’s lap, one knee on each side of his hips. Their lips connected in a heated kiss. Each moment spent with the twins made Changmin more and more eager to find out about them. He knew without even asking that Junsu would say nothing. His brother had him under tight control, even if Junsu seemed like an eager slut.

Changmin watched them a moment longer, watched Junho massaged Junsu’s perky ass, and their kiss turned more passionate. Changmin spotted a bottle of lube on the floor and picked it up and covered his cock. Junho met his eyes for a moment without stopping the kiss. Changmin held up the lube and Junho nodded.

Changmin put more on his hand and then slicked up Junho’s cock. Junho’s eyes shut with a moan. Changmin held Junho’s cock up, and Junho pushed Junsu down. Junho’s cock slowly disappeared into Junsu’s clenching hole. Junsu whimpered, trying to push down, but Junho held him steady.

Junho broke away. “Changmin.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Changmin said. His condoms where on the coffee table and he ripped one off and open. He slid it over his cock and then added lube.

“Junho, fuck, Junho.”

“Sh, love. Don’t you want to wait until Changmin is inside you, too?”

Junsu whimpered. He tried to turn but Junho kissed him again.

Changmin moved as close as he could, legs pressed against the couch. He held his cock against Junsu’s hole. Junsu wasn’t prepared enough to take two of them. Changmin could see that, and if he tried it was going to hurt him.

“Kay, love.”

But then he didn’t have a chance to back out of it.

Junsu pressed down, crying out as Changmin’s cock made room for itself. His eyes crossed. It was too fucking tight. Junho pulled out a bit, and then Changmin slid in more deeply. Junsu moaned, whole body already shaking.

“Come on, love. Take it. Take us both.”

“I’m … trying. It … fuck.”

And Junsu pulled up and pushed down, quick, screaming as both cocks were pushed into him at once.

“Junho—” Changmin said.

“He can do it,” Junho said quickly, voice warning.

Junsu whimpered.

“You want it, love. Do it.”

Junsu bit his lip and nodded. He tried again, up and down, and took their cocks into his ass as much as he could. And then he started, quick up and downs, riding, fucking their cocks.

Junho licked the side of Junsu’s mouth, red on his tongue. “Love, you bit your lip. Why? You’re doing great.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Junho met his eyes again, and Changmin took the hint.

He leaned up and kissed and bit at Junsu’s shoulder. “You feel good, Su, so fucking good.”

Junsu’s face turned and he met Changmin’s lips. Changmin tasted blood and tongued the cut on Junsu’s lip. Junsu whimpered and tried to fuck them faster.

“A little pain never hurt anyone, huh, Junsu, love?” Junho said, and took his hands to Junsu’s hips, lifting him higher and forcing him down faster.

“N-No,” Junsu whispered.

Changmin realized Junsu's nails were going to leave bloody marks on Junho’s shoulders soon. He ran a light touch down Junsu’s arms, and then took his wrists and gently lifted them. Junho frowned, but when Changmin motioned to the marks on his shoulders, he smiled, and then jerked his head up. Another silent command, and even if Changmin was hesitant about it, he did it anyway. He twisted Junsu’s arms behind his back.

Junsu cried out, leaning forward, the movement shoving the cocks more deeply into his body.

“You were hurting your brother’s shoulders, Su. Marking them,” Changmin whispered.

Junsu whimpered, panicked. “I’m-I’m sorry. I—”

“Sh, love, it’s okay.”

Changmin was enthralled by the play between them, wondering how much of it was a play of roles, and how much of it was just a dominant with his willing submissive. It was fascinating.

“Changmin, he’s gone,” Junho whispered.

And Junsu was a mess between them, unable to move, barely able to hold himself up, panting, shivering sweating.

“Hold his hips.”

Changmin let go of his arms, and immediately, Junsu went limp between him. The only thing that stopped Changmin from calling the whole thing to a halt was Junsu’s incredibly hard, leaking cock.

“He’s going to come soon,” Junho said with a smirk.

Changmin held Junsu’s hips. Junho balanced Junsu by the shoulders, sliding down the couch enough that he could move his hips.

“Fuck him, hard, Min. He’s ready for it. Aren’t you, love?”

“Please,” Junsu whimpered. “Oh, please.”

Changmin nodded and moved his hips. Junsu moaned and cried out, mouth open, the cut on his lip had stopped bleeding.

“Harder, Min, come on. Trust me. He can take it.”

Junho followed his own advice, thrusting up into his brother’s body with no mercy. Changmin watched, his own cock moving slowly at the cock next to his, pounding away. Each pass of Junho’s cock on his made his skin shiver.

“Fuck,” Changmin gasped, and sped up. They had no rhythm, just fucking, thrusting, hard and deep. Pretty soon, Changmin’s hips were pressing against Junsu’s ass, his cock completely inside the mewling, submissive bottom.

Junsu’s body convulsed. His hole tightened and he screamed, agonized, harsh, like his throat was being torn out. His cock jumped and sprayed come all over his brothers’ body, and then he went completely limp. Junho’s eyes shut, and he growled, thrusting hard trying to keep Junsu up. Changmin put an arm around Junsu’s body, holding him up, and Junho shot him grateful eyes, before throwing his head back with a moan and coming, filling Junsu up.

Junsu whimpered again as Junho slipped out of him.

Junho with eyes shut, said, “Fuck him, Min. I know you’re almost done.”

And Changmin was. Too close to stop. He sat back on his knees, pulling Junsu with him so they were chest to back. Junsu was too weak to do more than tangle a hand in his hair and breathe, so Changmin held him up and fucked him hard and fast. His loosened hole quivered under Changmin’s assault. Changmin’s eyes crossed and he stopped, cock all the way in Junsu and crying out as he came hard.

It was minutes later that any of them could move. And it was Junsu, wiggling in Changmin’s arms, whimpering. Changmin released him, jerking when he slipped from Junsu’s hole. Junsu whimpered with every movement, eyes only on his brother. Junho had fallen to the floor, and he held out an arm, and with difficulty, Junsu crawled to him. He didn’t stop whimpering or shivering until he was nestled against Junho’s side, and then, a content smile spread on his face.

“Love you,” Junsu said.

“You, too, love.” Junho kissed his head.

“Can Minnie cuddle, too?”

“If he wants.”

Junsu opened sated, tired eyes to Changmin. Changmin nodded. He pulled off the condom, tied it, and set it on the empty wrapper. He moved to the brothers, and curled on Junsu’s other side. Junsu shifted only a moment. And then, happy to be squished and warm, he fell asleep.

Changmin met Junho’s eyes. “You two are … interesting.”

Junho smirked. “Good or bad?”

“Good. You don’t force him, and he likes it. How is that bad?”

“Figured us out already?”

“No. You two obviously love each other. You take care of each other. Beyond that, it’s like I said before, it’s none of my business.”

Junho nodded. “You can’t put us in your paper, you know. If you do, anyone reading it will know who we are no matter what you call us. We’re the only brother pairing in the escort business.”

“Okay,” Changmin said. “But just tell me one thing.”

“What?”

“He punched you when you first kissed him.”

“Yeah?”

“What happened when you first had sex?”

Junho’s eyes clouded over, he shook his head. “That …”

“Too much?”

He nodded.

“Never mind then.”

Changmin settled down. One of Junho’s fingers was tracing the curve of his bicep and he slowed his breathing, concentrating on the feel of it, as his tired body tried to relax.

“I raped him,” Junho whispered.

Changmin’s eyes flew open. “What?”

Junho nodded. “He didn’t want me. I wanted him, so I took him, and …”

“How old were you?” Changmin asked after a few moments of silence.

“Seventeen. I left right after. Like right after, just got dressed, and took off. I was gone for about six months, and Junsu almost went crazy. I didn’t call or visit or contact him. And then finally, a friend of our family mentioned how devastated Junsu was. He tried to commit suicide, Changmin, because I wasn’t there. So I went back, and he’s clung to me ever since. I do what he wants to try to make up for it, but I know that it will never be enough.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Changmin said.

“I know. But I hate myself.”

Junsu muttered and twitched between them. Junho smiled at him fondly, and then his eyes shut.

Changmin resettled, mind heavy. “Why tell me?” he whispered.

“I … I don’t want you to judge Junsu for behaving in a way when it isn’t his fault. The others don’t know, and I know they mutter about him behind his back, and if you hear them, just remember the truth. I love him, more than I have the right to. And I know Junsu knows they whisper about him. I don’t want him to think you don’t like him.”

“Why not tell the others?”

“They could at any time, leave and write some exclusive tell all about being a glorified whore. And in a couple months, you’ll be gone, and our secret with you, because I know that in your contract there’s a paragraph or two about Junsu and I, and your promise to never speak about it again. You do, and JaeChun will sue you, and you’ll lose.”

“Dare I ask what kind of games you two play?”

Junho smiled. “Whatever Junsu wants. He picks the theme. He picks the sex, and toys and positions. I’ll suggest something, but if he doesn’t like it, then we do what he wants. Like the anal beads. He woke me up this morning with them hanging from his mouth, running them along my body. I knew what he wanted, and gave it to him. We can’t get too crazy because we can’t leave marks, but before we worked here, Junsu liked to be whipped. Now he settles for spankings. I know he wants more, and sometimes I take a belt to his ass, but only often enough now that it’s considered a treat. A reward for doing well.”

“Is he insecure then?”

Junho swallowed. “No. He is very much in control of himself and who he is, but at the same time, when we’re apart, neither one of us functions well. So you analyze that and tell me what you think.”

Changmin thought about it for a moment and said, “You two love each other, and take care of each other.”

“You said that already.”

“I know. Does anything else matter?”

“No.”

“Then that’s what I think.”

Silence settled for a moment and they both listened to Junsu’s deep breaths.

“Thanks, Changmin,” Junho whispered.

Changmin didn’t know how to reply to that. His hand found Junho’s where it lay across Junsu’s stomach, and he laced their fingers together.


	5. Office Politics

Pairings this chapter: minor Siwon/Shige, minor Kibum/Kyuhyun/Kouyou, Jaejoong/Changmin

Yoochun stopped in his inner office long enough to change his clothes. He put on tan pants, and threw a light grey sport coat over his t-shirt.

Shige threw a scarf around his shoulders.

"What--"

"You have a hicky, remember?"

Yoochun scoffed and led the way to the garage.

“So what’s going on?” Shige said as Yoochun sped through the city streets. He was more than used to Yoochun’s driving habits.

“Siwon.”

“Ah. He’s not supposed to be at this show.”

“No, he is not.”

“Is Jaejoong okay?”

“For now. He said dinner was still being served.”

“And I’m coming for my muscles?”

Yoochun smiled and laid his hand on Shige’s knee for a moment. “More like a distraction.”

Shige looked at him carefully. “You’re sending me alone?”

“I … fuck, I don’t have a choice. It’s why I’m very glad you were there when I needed you. Because you’re willing to go alone.”

“I prefer going alone.”

Yoochun nodded. “I know.”

“I’m going to get a bonus for this, right?”

“Of course. At this point I’d promise you a threesome.”

“Nope. Jaejoong’s too pretty for me. I just want a hefty bonus. And a month’s worth of gas for my Hummer.”

“Fuck. Fine.”

“Totally worth a night with Siwon.” Shige leaned back, arms behind his head.

For Yoochun, the drive took forever. It was really only twenty minutes, but with Jaejoong in _possible-maybe-it’s probably nothing_ trouble, it felt like an hour. He pulled up to the valet in front of Lee Sungmin’s mansion.

“Good evening, Park Yoochun-shi,” the valet said and bowed.

“Good evening, Minho.”

“You’re late, sir.”

“I know. I had business to take care of.”

“Of course, but I am afraid dinner is already done.”

“Oh, come on, Minho. You know I’m only here for the entertainment.”

Minho chuckled. “Yes, sir.”

“Are they in ballroom?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you.”

Shige followed right behind Yoochun as Yoochun set a quick pace through the halls. They went up a single grand staircase. The doors opened for them, and Yoochun bowed to the butlers as he passed.

Kibum, Kyuhyun and Kouyou were already performing, dancing, while Kyuhyun sang. With a trained eye, he took in their performance, noted its perfection and then scanned the men watching. He did not see Jaejoong.

Shige tapped him on the shoulder and said in his ear. “Two oh clock. In the corner.”

Everything was dark, the only light coming from the show in the middle of the room. The men suddenly inhaled sharply and Yoochun knew without looking that Kouyou was stripping. His eyes found the two figures pressed against the corner wall. He made his way there, smiling, nodding, accepting compliments on the show being presented. In about a half hour with Kouyou on his knees and Kibum’s cock in his mouth, the men would have paid him no mind.

Jae was a vision in white. White suit, white shirt, belt. Black shoes. Black frames sat on his face.

Siwon had Jaejoong pinned. Not with his body, because Yoochun was sure that if Siwon was touching him in anyway, Yoochun would have shoved his hand through the man’s back and ripped his heart out. Jaejoong wasn’t freaking out, or letting any nervousness show. He was smiling, batting his eyelashes at Siwon. Being sexy. But only because he knew Yoochun was coming. If Jae had to deal with this himself, he never would have let Siwon get him like this.

“You really are too attractive for your own good, Siwon,” Jae said. “How do you think you affect me being so tall and handsome?”

Before Siwon could reply, Yoochun said, “Choi Siwon-shi. A pleasure.”

Siwon did not move his arms from the wall on either side of Jaejoong’s head, but he turned his head. Irritation flashed through his eyes. “Park Yoochun-shi. A pleasure indeed. I was just discussing business with you _partner_.”

“And what business do you have here?” Yoochun asked, cutting straight to the point.

“I was invited.”

“Trust me, when I say that our host will hear about this.”

“I don’t quite understand what the problem is, Yoochun-shi.”

“I’m sure you can figure it out.”

“Yoochun,” Jae said.

And Yoochun recognized the warning in his voice, even though to everyone else it seemed sweet.

“Siwon-shi was just talking to me,” he said with a grin up at Siwon. “It’s been a long time since I last saw him.”

Trust Jaejoong to have to cover his ass. Yoochun took a deep breath. The men around them cheered.

“Looks like our boys are putting on a good show,” Jae said. “Let’s go watch it. I haven’t seen Uruha perform for what feels like weeks.”

And just like that, he was away from Siwon and hooked his arm through Yoochun’s, turning him, pulling him away, leaving Siwon with Shige.

“I guess you’re the consolation prize,” Siwon said, looking Shige up and down.

Shige smirked. “I feel so used.”

Siwon snorted. “How do you feel about being pinned to this wall?”

Shige moved to where Jaejoong had been, back flat against the wall. He reached above his head, tested the lack of grip, and then nodded. “It’s a nice wall.”

Siwon growled, and then forced his body against Shige’s, lips immediately going for his neck.

“No marks, Siwon-shi,” Shige reminded him. “No reason to piss Yoochun off even more.”

He was answered with a growl that made his toes curl. Siwon’s fingers ripped the button off Shige’s pants, hand grabbing his quickly hardening cock. Siwon was pissed off, and Shige was beyond excited that Siwon was going to take his anger out on his body.

“I want you on your knees, now.”

Shige was more than willing to comply.

As soon as Yoochun had Jae settled into a chair, he glanced back at the corner, unsurprised to see Shige on his knees, Siwon’s hands in his hair, fucking his mouth.

Jae brought his attention back to him with a touch on his leg. But it was not a touch of love or familiarity, but warning. Yoochun could see the strict control Jaejoong had on his emotions that kept his hand from shaking.

A man from the next table leaned over and praised the performance. Jae smiled and accepted his words with a bow of his head, and a wink. The man turned red.

Yoochun tried to focus on the show, on Kouyou’s naked body being fucked: Kibum in his mouth and Kyuhyun in his ass. The three of them were gorgeous together.

A few men had paid the extra money, so that after the main show, the three escorts left for another room. The rest of the men all came up and thanked Jaejoong and Yoochun, asking questions on openings and making promises to call and schedule a show soon.

Jaejoong drank wine.

Their host, Lee Sungmin, came to their table and bowed.

Yoochun opened his mouth, but that hand on his knee stopped him from saying anything.

“Sungmin, darling,” Jae said and stood and kissed both of his cheeks. “Thank you so much for allowing us at your party. We have really enjoyed it.”

Sungmin grinned. “Well, trust me when I say that my guests and I enjoyed your presence more.” He bent over Jae’s hand and kissed the back of it. “You’re an angel beneath your human disguise, Jaejoong-shi.”

“Only an angel of sin, pleasure and orgasms, Sungmin darling.”

Sungmin laughed. “You will please allow me to host you again. I am having another party, smaller, in a few weeks.”

“Of course, darling, just call us tomorrow with details.

“Fabulous. I’d like a taste of one of your men.”

“We have to have a guest list.”

“Don’t you always?”

“Yes, but we also expect you to tell us if a guest list changes.”

Sungmin frowned. “Was there someone here unworthy of being here?”

“No. It’s just that Choi Siwon-shi is very selfish of my time, and had I known he’d been here, both Yoochun and I would have come so I could have given more of my attention to him and not had our boys performing with no supervision.”

“He was a last minute invite,” Sungmin said. “An oversight, actually.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I understand.”

“It won’t happen with the next party. The guests have already been invited and it’s going to be very small. Only eight of us.”

Jae smiled, his dashing smile that made Sungmin forget about his earlier displeasure. “Sounds quaint. We should be able to provide you of three or four—”

“I think we’d want those more of the brother variety.”

Jae laughed. “I will check their schedule and be ready with details for you first thing in the morning.”

“Thank you, Jaejoong-shi.”

“I have taken up too much of your time,” Jae said and bowed. “Your other guests are starting to get impatient.”

Sungmin kissed the back of his hand one more time and then left to go mingle among the others.

Yoochun stood up and took Jaejoong’s elbow. “Can we leave now?”

Jae smiled at him, the smile that held anger just below the surface. “Sure thing, love.”

Their goodbyes were long and delayed.

Jae took it all in stride, but Yoochun spoke less and less, withdrawing as he let Jaejoong do what Jaejoong was best at, and that’s what made him so mad. He’d been ready to defend Jae, snap and bitch at Siwon until he made a scene, but he didn’t care. Siwon was not allowed to touch or be so close to Jaejoong. Ever.

When they were finally in the car, Jae whispered, “Go to the bridge.”

“Jae-“

“Go, Yoochun.”

The bridge was almost an hour away, but Yoochun went. His anger didn’t cool on the way there, but increased with every second as the man next to him ignored him, looked out the window and brushed away every attempt Yoochun made to touch him.

And then Jaejoong lit a cigarette. And didn’t offer to share.

They always shared.

“Jae,” Yoochun said, voice desperate.

Jae ignored him.

When Yoochun finally pulled onto the bridge, Jae looked at him, eyes empty and cold before climbing out of the car. The bridge was near the area where Jaejoong grew up. Jae told him stories about throwing things from the bridge, jumping off into the water during the summer. It was quiet and deserted at almost two in morning.

“First off,” Jae said without looking at him. “Siwon pays us a lot of money.”

“I know.”

“Shut up, Yoochun.”

Yoochun’s breath caught, and his heart constricted. Jae was beyond upset if he was talking so coldly to him.

“If he wants to feel me up a little bit, then he fucking can feel me up a little bit. I did not text you to come in like I was a school girl about to get raped. You pissed him off.”

“You’re acting like he never—”

“I know what he fucking did to me, Yoochun. I was there.” Jae scoffed and blew smoke into the dark. “Every man in that room tonight knew something was wrong with you, and Siwon is not going to keep his mouth shut about this, and before the week is over, we’re going to have lost face with a lot of them, because you can’t control yourself.”

“Don’t you fucking lecture me,” Yoochun said. “You’re the one that doesn’t think. I know you, Jaejoong, and you were well on your way to getting on your knees for him in that dark corner I found you in just to make him happy.”

“Ah,” Jae said with another exhale of smoke. “My knees have been so neglected lately.”

“Fuck him,” Yoochun continued, ignored that comment. “He doesn’t deserve to be happy, and he doesn’t deserve to fucking touch you.”

With Jae’s continued nonchalance, Yoochun snapped. He growled, moved quickly and pinned Jae to the railing of the bridge. Jae blew out a mouthful of smoke into his face and then casually took another drag.

Yoochun whimpered and pressed their lower bodies together. “He can’t have you, you hear me, he can’t. Ever again. I refuse to walk into a room and find you bloodied and beaten again.”

“He paid me for that, you know.”

“Fuck, Jaejoong.”

“Really, I blame myself.” Jae nodded. “I should have known that you wouldn’t keep control of yourself. I should have just dealt with it. I almost didn’t text you.”

“Then why did you?”

Jae finally looked at him. Really looked at him, and then took a drag on the cigarette before flinging it off the bridge. “Because I would have gone on my knees for him to make him happy.”

Yoochun hugged him, fisting the back of his jacket. He was gasping.

Jaejoong did not hug him back.

When Yoochun pulled back to look at him, Jaejoong shook his head. His fingers caressed the spot on Yoochun’s collar bone where Changmin had marked him.

“I—“

“Save it. I’m so fucking pissed off at you right now, that if you say anything else, I may have to hurt you.” Jae broke away and headed for the car. “Let’s go.”

Yoochun took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Shaking, he took out a cigarette and lit it. A car door slammed. The engine revved.

They were both fools.

Jae started crying half way home. Silent tears that glistened under the flashing street lights. Yoochun took them to the office, because he knew it was the only place Jaejoong had that was his. Only his. Yoochun may have owned half the of the business but this land, and the building were Jaejoong’s: bought and paid for with his own money, not the money they shared, or the money Yoochun tried to give to Jaejoong.

It was almost four am when he pulled into the parking garage.

Jae took the stairs, running up the three flights on automatic while more tears burned in his eyes. He flung the door open, startling Kibum who was in the kitchen.

“Go to fucking sleep,” Jae snapped at him and went down the hall.

Kibum thought briefly of saying someone was already in Jae’s bedroom, but then the door slammed and Kibum shrugged and went back to the magazine.

Yoochun soon followed. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that they had argued.

“Hey,” Yoochun said.

“Hey.”

“Good show.”

Kibum smiled. “Thanks.”

“You should sleep.”

“I will.”

Yoochun nodded. He took off his sport jacket and dress shirt. His pants followed until he was in boxers and a tank top. He went to the couch and lay down.

A half hour later, Kibum rose.

Yoochun shoulders were shaking. Kibum grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it around Yoochun and then went to bed. Things were always tense when the two of them fought, but they rarely fought for more than a day. But Kibum sensed the desperation in their moods, and etched in Yoochun’s face. It wasn’t an ordinary fight.

He slipped into bed next to Hangeng and the Chinese man grunted and curled up next to him. Kibum liked Hangeng. Kibum didn’t like to talk, and Hangeng didn’t want to. It worked out well for them.

Changmin was startled from sleep when the door slammed open and shut. And then there was a crying shivering Jaejoong in his arms.

“Fuck him,” Jae gasped. “Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him.”

Changmin knew better than to ask, so he held Jaejoong against him and rocked them until Jae sobbing turned to crying.

“Why are you in my room?” Jae asked finally.

“Junho said you probably weren’t coming back. Yoochun’s room was too cold.”

“Stupid bastard.”

So Changmin knew it was about Yoochun. They rearranged until Changmin was on his back and Jae was lying mostly on top of him, head nestled in the crook of his shoulder and chest. The hand on Changmin’s side tightened. And then his mouth closed around Changmin’s nipple, sucking, biting. Changmin inhaled sharply as his cock filled.

“A-are you going to tell me what’s wrong?’ Changmin asked.

Jae looked up. Dark eyes met his. “No. Are you going to let me suck your cock?”

Changmin wasn't stupid enough to say no to that.

Jae started biting again, down Changmin’s chest and stomach. His hands hooked on the waistband of Changmin’s boxers, and Changmin lifted his hips so Jaejoong could slide them off. Jae took enough time take off the white dress coat, and then continued abusing Changmin’s skin. He sucked hard on more than one spot.

“You’re marking me,” Changmin gasped.

“So what? You’re not going in front of clients for at least two weeks. They’ll fade by then.”

Jaejoong lifted his cock up. His tongue swirled on the head and with just the right amount of pressure. Changmin's vision was already spotty.

"God," he groaned, drawing the word into three syllables. He felt Jaejoong smirk.

Jaejoong licked the underside of him, the movement making the tip of Changmin’s cock slide against the skin of Jae's cheek. He licked around the base. Blow jobs could be awkward, with all the shifting and moving, but no matter what he did, Jae’s tongue never left his cock. Not once.

Changmin wished that it was light enough to see him working his cock, but knew that he would have already come if he was able to see.

"Fuck, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong hummed, and Changmin cried out, eyes shut tight.

Jae took him deep in his throat. It was a slow drag of lips, a quick rotation of tongue. His orgasm built and then faded, over and over. A sinful scrape of teeth had Changmin crying out.

Changmin lost track of time, lost track of feeling. Pleasure zeroed in his cock. Jae kept him right on the edge of orgasm, just when Changmin thought he was going to come, Jae did something different and the intense need faded to insistent. He had fingers tangled in Jaejoong’s hair, but he had no spare energy to pull.

He was only vaguely aware of Jae's name falling from his lips like a deviant's prayer.

Jae's hands rubbed up and down Changmin's thighs, the tips of his fingers just ghosting along his balls and down the curves of his ass. Changmin spread his legs, bending his knees when Jae added a bit of pressure.

"Oh, fuck," Changmin whimpered when the pad of a finger slid over his hole. "Please, Jae, fuck."

But Jae didn't, only teasing and sucking and twisting his lips and tongue up and around his cock. Another wave of pleasure twisted through him, growing stronger and Changmin whimpered, wanting to come, but fearing that Jae was only stringing him along.

"Please, please, god, Jaejoong, please."

Jae chuckled, low sexy, and Changmin practically screamed at the shuddering sensation on his skin and up his cock, and he was there, on the edge. Jae took him deep, lips pressing against his body. Changmin came long, gasping, body locked as Jae's throat pumped him dry.

Changmin was sure he passed out because the next time he was aware, Jae's lips were pressed against his. He tasted like come, cigarettes and lemon. Changmin wrapped shaky arms around him and sighed out an obscenity and he wasn't sure what language it was in.

Jaejoong chuckled, and in Japanese said, "I like sucking on cocks that are worthy to be sucked on."

"Sweet talker."

Jae laughed.

"You're fantastic at that," Changmin said.

"I better be. I've been sucking on cocks since I was eleven."

 _Eleven?_ Changmin wanted to ask, had to, but he kept his mouth shut.

Jae chuckled again. He kissed Changmin chastely. "A normal person would have asked. Thank you for not asking."

"Are you still angry?"

"No. Sucking cock relaxes me."

"Well, I will always volunteer my cock to help."

Jae scoffed. “Did you sign the contract?”

“Yes. It’s on the coffee table.”

“Did the twins leave you alone long enough to read it?”

“No. I read it after they were finished with me.”


	6. Shitty Customers

Pairings this chapter: Changmin/Junsu, Yoochun/Junsu/Junho, minor Changmin/Kouyou, minor Kibum/Hangeng, implied Siwon/Shige

Changmin was surprised when he woke up, but only because he wasn’t more surprised that there was a mouth around his cock.

It was Junsu.

“Morning, Su,” Changmin said and then groaned when Junsu deep throated him again.

Junsu giggled.

“Let me guess,” Changmin said, when Junsu went to lapping at the head of his cock. “Someone told you to come and wake me up and you just decided to choose the method.”

A wide grin.

“Well, it’s a good method. Continue.”

“Jae told me to ask if you had somewhere to be today.”

Changmin shook his head. “I have a paper due next week that I was going to write today, but it’s not pressing.”

“Okay. Then you have time for a morning blow job.” He said all of this with his tongue or lips on his cock. And then he deep throated Changmin again, took all of him, over and over.

“Fuck.” Changmin tightened his fingers in Junsu’s hair, thrusting up. Junsu whimpered, and stopped moving, letting Changmin fuck his throat. It was a different feel than the slow torture Jae had put him through last night. He controlled the pace and speed, knowing from last night’s activities that Junsu would more than handle his mouth being fucked quickly. Changmin came in a rush, gasping, curling up and yanking Junsu’s hair, before falling back to the bed with unsteady breaths.

“God, I love it here,” he gasped.

Junsu laughed. He lapped up the last few drops of come from Changmin’s cock and then slapped his thigh. “Come on, sexy. Breakfast is ready. Kouyou lent you some sweatpants since you’re tall like he is.”

Changmin pulled on his boxers and the loaned sweats. Junsu was happy and bubbly and giggling and tugging on his arm. It felt like Changmin had barely gotten to sleep after Jaejoong’s ministrations. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

He stepped in the kitchen and could feel the tension running between those at the table.

Jae looked up from the stove and smiled at him. Changmin could tell that he hadn’t slept at all. He walked over and slid his hand up Changmin's chest. Changmin shivered. Jae held the back of Changmin's neck and kissed the side of his mouth, and said, “Get coffee before Yoochun drinks it all.”

Yoochun grunted.

There were three others at the table. Kibum, who’d he’d met briefly last night, nodded his head in greeting. The other Korean managed to pry his eyes open and say hello to him.

“That’s Jungmo,” Junsu said, and then whispered. “He has a hangover.”

“A night with Heechul will give anyone a hangover,” Jungmo muttered, and then moaned, holding his coffee close.

The third was Japanese. Changmin bowed and greeted him. He seemed surprised that Changmin spoke Japanese, so Changmin explained about having to live there for awhile.

“God damn it, stop speaking in Japanese,” Junsu almost shouted.

“Why the fuck don’t you just learn how to speak it?” Yoochun snapped. “Everyone else can.”

Junsu looked at him confused, eyes wide and then bit his lip and ducked his head. “Sorry, Yoochun,” he whispered.

Yoochun sighed. “Su, I—”

“No … I … you’re right. I’ll try harder to learn.” And Junsu left the kitchen.

Yoochun sighed again and stood up.

Jae looked at him, arms crossed.

“Don’t fucking say anything,” Yoochun said. “I’m going.” And he followed after Junsu.

Jae met Changmin’s eyes and smiled an apology. “Sorry, Min. We don’t usually argue like this.”

“Yeah, they do,” Kibum said.

“Do you need to go home or anything right now, Min?” Jae asked as he set a plate of rice and eggs in front of Changmin.

“That depends.”

“On?”

“Today’s activities. I’m out of condoms.”

The others snorted into their coffee.

“You used all of those last night?” Jae said with a grin.

Changmin shrugged. “Junsu is insatiable.”

Another round of chuckles echoed around the kitchen.

“Does anyone know where Shige is?” Jungmo asked with a frown.

“No.”

“He’s not answering his cell,” Kouyou whispered.

“He’s probably sleeping it off,” Jae said, turning back to the stove. “A night with Siwon requires sleep.”

“But he hasn’t checked in,” Jungmo continued.

“What?” Jae said.

Jungmo shook his head. “I checked the messages right when I woke up.”

Jae nodded. “Mo, get dressed. We’re going to go find him, and I hope he’s at his apartment. I’ll go wake Kyuhyun up and have him come with us, just in case.”

“But—“

“Go.”

With the mood Jae was in, Changmin was surprised that Jungmo was trying to argue. But he got up and left the kitchen.

“Any idea what is going on?” Kouyou asked Changmin in Japanese.

Changmin shook his head. “Other than Jae being pissed off at Yoochun for some reason, no.”

“Well, that’s easy to figure out if Shige is with Siwon.”

“Who’s Siwon?”

“Choi Siwon.”

“Woah, wait. Choi Siwon. From the Choi family. That one? Possible Yakuza connections, possible arms dealer, possible-“

Kouyou nodded. “Yep. That one.”

“Shit.”

“He’s one of our highest paying clients.”

The Choi family was one of Changmin’s father’s biggest competitors. They owned and controlled the same type of financial companies. But the Choi’s were notorious for doing things the dishonest, yet profitable way. There was no proof though, so they continued to grow and get richer.

“Why is Shige alone? I thought Yoochun said you guys didn’t work alone.”

“Shige doesn’t mind. Siwon prefers it. And Jae gives Siwon pretty much whatever he wants. Hence, why Yoochun is pissed off.”

“I’m still confused.”

Kouyou met Kibum’s eyes. Kibum shrugged, and Kouyou sighed. “It’s Jae’s story to tell. Not ours.”

Changmin nodded. “You guys have a lot of stories.”

Kibum laughed. “We’re glorified hookers, Changmin. We all have pasts.”

“What’s yours then?”

Kibum shrugged. “Not much of one. My dad took off, my mom committed suicide. I’ve been living on the streets since I was fourteen. I met Jaejoong through the hooker connections, and when he opened this place, he asked if I wanted to join. And no one is going to say no to that.”

Changmin nodded, and then looked at Kouyou. Kouyou stared right back.

“Some things are better not knowing,” Kibum said quietly.

Another man stumbled into the kitchen.

“God, Hangeng, why are you awake,” Kibum said and rose to help the man sit.

“Coffee.”

Changmin rose immediately to pour the other some coffee.

He tried to smile and winced instead.

“This is Hangeng,” Kibum said. “He’s Chinese.”

“He’s in pain,” Hangeng whispered.

Jungmo reappeared looking fresh and clean in tight jeans and a t-shirt, but still hung over. He kissed the top of Hangeng’s head. “Put him back to bed, Kibum.”

Kibum smiled widely. “My pleasure.”

Hangeng groaned and shook his head. “No. No sex. God, no sex.”

“What happened that Hangeng is saying no to sex?” Kouyou asked.

Jungmo grinned. “Heechul.”

Kouyou nodded and shook his head.

“Who is Hee—wait, Kim Heechul?” Changmin said. “The actor?”

“If you think Junsu is insatiable, just wait until you meet Heechul,” Kibum said. “And Hangeng is his favorite.”

Changmin laughed.

Hangeng groaned again.

“Oh, sorry, Hangeng,” Changmin said, using Mandarin.

“You speak Mandarin, too?” Jungmo said.

“Only a little bit.”

Jae flowed into the kitchen, looking fabulous in a black, pinstriped suit. Another tall kid followed behind him, also dressed nicely in khakis and a button down with a sport coat.

“See you guys later.”

“Be careful,” Kibum said.

Jae rolled his eyes. “We’ll be fine. Don’t tell Yoochun.”

And he, Jungmo and the other were out the door.

“Well, today promises to be loads of fun,” Kibum muttered.

Kouyou snorted.

Again, Changmin wasn’t really surprised when they moved to the living room to watch TV that Kouyou immediately sat on the couch with him, curling against him so they were on their sides, Kouyou pressed against Changmin’s chest. Changmin had an arm around him. Kouyou had stolen the remote and he put it on early morning news.

It was boring. And Changmin got distracted by the bit of skin showing at Kouyou’s hip, barely noticing when his fingers started running up and down the smooth skin.

Kouyou shivered and said, “So I’m supposed to teach you how to strip properly,” he said.

Changmin looked down at him. “Huh?”

“Jae said he started to teach you and then he and Yoochun got a bit distracted and fucked you instead. So I’m supposed to do it, since I’m the best at it.”

“Okay. Now?”

Kouyou snuggled into him with a smirk on his face. “Maybe in a little while.”

There was a blanket folded on the top of the couch, and Changmin tugged it down until it was covering their bodies.

“Su,” Yoochun said as he went into the twins’ bedroom.

Junsu ignored him, face down on the bed.

“Ah, Su, come on. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m sorry.”

“Go away.”

Yoochun lay next to him, propped on his elbow, and used his other hand to rub Junsu’s back. “Really, Junsu, I’m sorry. Don’t be mad at me.”

“Why are you and Jaejoong-hyung fighting?” Junsu asked, meeting his eyes.

“Siwon was at the show last night.”

Junsu was quick to roll over. “Really?”

Yoochun nodded. “I may have lost my temper a bit, with him and with Sungmin and with Jaejoong.”

“Nothing happened to Jaejoong?”

“No.”

“Then why are you so upset.”

“I—“ Yoochun flung himself on his back. “I don’t know.”

Junsu curled up with him, head on his shoulder. “Jae-hyung loves you.”

“I know that.”

“Well, he’s okay, and Siwon didn’t hurt him and—“

“It’s more because Jae would let him. Again. Jae would have let him do it again just because of the business. I’ve worked hard so Jae doesn’t have to let some guy beat the shit out of at night in order for him to eat the next morning.”

“You think he really would? I mean, more than just let Siwon touch him.”

“I don’t know.” Yoochun sighed. “I just … god, I just fucking wish he wasn’t so goddamn rich. He pays us almost double what everyone else pays for a night with Jungmo and Kyuhyun.”

Junsu nodded. “And Jae lets him get away with a lot more, too, because of that.”

“I just wish I could convince Jaejoong that it’s okay to lose one customer, that we’ll get his money elsewhere.”

Yoochun held Junsu more tightly, and Junsu grinned and kissed his cheek.

“I’m really sorry I yelled at you, Su.”

“I know you didn’t mean it, Chunnie.”

“Where’s Junho?”

“He ran home really fast to see if we had any condoms lying around. We used all of Changmin’s last night.”

Yoochun laughed. “God, how are you still walking this morning?”

“You know I love it.”

Yoochun kissed him softly. “Yes. I know.”

“Changmin is amazing, by the way. If he decides to give up on the businessman thing, you better hire him.”

“I will.”

“I’m assuming you didn’t get any last night,” Junsu said and his fingers danced up and down Yoochun’s chest. “Wanna?”

Yoochun smiled. “No, just let me hold you for a little while.”

“Okay. Being held by you is my second favorite YooSu activity.”

Yoochun wasn’t sure how long they lay there and then the bedroom door opened and Junho joined them, asked no questions, just curled up on Yoochun’s other side and held him tightly.

“Hey, Junho,” Yoochun said and kissed his cheek.

“Hey.”

“Feeling up my brother?”

Junsu pouted. “No. He doesn’t want to.”

Junho propped up on an elbow and glared at Yoochun. “Is he not good enough for you, rich boy?”

Yoochun smiled and shook his head. He leaned up quickly and kissed Junho. “Better with both of you anyway, isn’t it?”

“Damn straight.” And Junho’s fingers hooked at the waistband of Yoochun’s sweatpants and pulled down. And no more words were said. They exchanged kisses, different lips pressing against Yoochun’s, and then down his neck and collar bone. Skin pressed against skin. Fingers wrapped around Yoochun’s cock and stroked slowly.

He didn’t need to say what he wanted, and they knew what he needed.

Lubed fingers pressed against his hole and he spread his legs, whimpering into the mouth pressed against his. Two fingers, one from each of their hands, slipped inside him. Their preparation was slow, measured. Two fingers became four, and then five, and Yoochun’s eyes shut at the stretch. He thought briefly of asking for both of them, but he had things to do today that required walking.

With a final kiss on his lips, and a twist of their fingers that made Yoochun’s back arch, Junsu fell to the side.

“Front or back, Yoochun?” Junsu asked.

“Back,” he replied as he rolled over. “You sure you’re okay from yesterday?”

Junsu rolled his eyes. “I’m fine,” he replied as Yoochun settled between his legs. Junho’s hand wrapped around Yoochun’s cock and covered him in lube. Junsu bent his legs, grabbing his knees to spread himself open. Yoochun pushed into his body easily, eyes shutting with a moan as he settled over Junsu. They kissed as Junho moved in behind Yoochun. He ran his hands over Yoochun’s back and ass before spreading him open and pushing into his loosened hold. Yoochun moaned into Junsu’s mouth. Junsu’s legs wrapped around both of them, holding them together. Yoochun moved, but not enough to pull out. It was slow, forcing Junho deeper inside his willing body.

Junsu continued to kiss him. Junho’s hands gripped Yoochun’s hips, and he controlled the speed and force of Yoochun’s thrusts.

It was so easy giving up control to these two.

It was so easy to get lost between their bodies.

It was so easy to fall in love with them all over again.

Yoochun’s orgasm was slow, drawn out over long seconds. It made his eyes cross, and his heart ache. Even though neither of them came, they stopped, wrapped Yoochun in their arms, and held him. He didn’t want to cry, but stubborn tears dripped down his cheeks.

“Jae loves you, Chunnie,” Junsu finally whispered. “You know he does.”

“I know. I just wish he wasn’t so stubborn.”

“And you’re saying you’re not stubborn?” Junho demanded.

Yoochun chuckled. “I know.”

“Go talk to him,” Junsu said. “The longer you wait the more it will fester and the longer you’ll fight.”

“I know.” But he didn’t get up. Not until Junsu pinched his side. “Ow.”

“Go.”

“Leave him alone, Su. Jaejoong isn’t even here.”

“What? Where is he?”

Junho shrugged. “Don’t know. His Audi wasn’t in the garage.”

“Fuck.”

Yoochun reluctantly pried himself from between the twins and put his clothes back on.

“Thank you,” he whispered and kissed each one of them.

They watched him leave, but as soon as the door slammed, Junho grinned at Junsu. “Shall we continue?”

Junsu giggled behind his hands, rolled over, and thrust his ass in the air. Junho chuckled, and after a single slap against that plump ass, he shoved his cock into Junsu and fucked him hard until his cries echoed around their room and more than one load of come painted the bed below them.

Yoochun walked quickly through the office, and could tell, just from the energy around him that Jaejoong was not there and something was wrong.

“Where’s Jaejoong?”

From the couch, Changmin and Kouyou, and from the chair, Kibum and Hangeng looked over at him. And all of them but Changmin immediately looked away.

“And Jungmo and Kyuhyun. Where are they?”

“Jaejoong said not to tell you,” Changmin muttered, and then looked away.

Yoochun crossed his arms over his bare chest and glared at them.

Kouyou cleared his throat and said, “Shige didn’t check in. Jae went to look for him.”

“Bastard!” Yoochun shouted.

“He didn’t go alone,” Kibum said quickly. “Jungmo and Kyuhyun went with him.”

“Only because Siwon likes them the most. Fuck him.”

“Yoochun, I—“

“Shut up, Kibum. Just … fuck him. Give me your cell phone. Now.”

Kibum fished it out and handed it over. Yoochun called Kyuhyun’s phone.

_“Hey, Bummie.”_

“This is Yoochun. Where are you guys?”

_“Everything’s being taken care of.”_

“Kyuhyun.”

 _“No. Kibum, we’re fine. Look, I’ll call you later okay.”_ And Kyuhyun hung up on him.

“Fuck!”

Yoochun stood in the middle of the room, arms loose at his sides. Kibum’s phone slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor. Yoochun’s knees gave out after that and he fell to the floor. Hangeng and Kibum were immediately there to hold him.

Shige wasn’t in his apartment, and he wasn’t answering his cell phone.

Jae put his head on the steering wheel.

“Yoochun is going to kill you,” Kyuhyun said.

Jae nodded. “I know, but if this turns into a rescue mission, I’m going to kill Siwon.”

Jae threw the car in gear and peeled out of Shige’s parking lot. He sped to the Choi family mansion, pulling into the East Wing gate. The guard recognized Jaejoong and waved him through. The valet came out with a smile and a, “We were not expecting you, but Siwon-shi will be glad to see you again.” The butler immediately escorted them through the elaborate hallways to Siwon’s inner suites. All three of them had been there before, in one aspect or another.

The butler opened the door, but did not go in with them.

Jae bowed at him, the others quick to copy him. And then they went inside.

It was a sitting room with furniture that was not meant to be sit on comfortably. The room was done in dark browns and faded greens. The whole place gave Jae the creeps. It was like the forest, hiding the hunter. He suppressed a shiver, memories and the crawling sensation on his skin.

An inner door opened and Siwon walked out, tall, gorgeous, naked. His cock was hard as a rock, and covered in come.

“Jaejoong.”

“Hello, Siwon, darling.” And Jae walked to him and kissed his cheeks like he would any other day.

Siwon’s hand settled on his hip and held him when Jae tensed to break away.

Jae hid his distaste and smiled up at the gorgeous man.

“Do what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?” Siwon asked. His fingers found the bare skin at Jae’s hip under his shirt.

“Shige didn’t check in this morning, so we came to check up on him.”

“I was just about finished with him.”

“It’s past the time of—”

“He’d fallen asleep,” Siwon said, “and I didn’t have the heart to wake him up.”

“You do realize that we’ll have to charge you for two nights for this.”

Siwon leaned down and licked Jae’s upper lip. “You do realize that I don’t give a fuck what you charge me. The question is, do I get to finish with him now, or are you going to take him away and charge me anyway?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“On what state he’s in.”

“State. I’d say sufficiently satisfied is the state he’s in. But by all means, send your whores in to check it out.”

Jae smiled. “Don’t call them whores, darling. You wouldn’t fuck a whore, would you?”

“Not anymore,” Siwon said and stepped closer so their bodies were together.

A tendril of fear crept up Jae’s spine, but he smiled and placed his hand on Siwon’s bare chest. “Guys, go on in.” Siwon continued to stare at him, eyes lustful. His hard cock was pressed against Jae’s hip. “Whores are beneath you.”

“You’re not a whore anymore.”

“Aren’t I?” Jae said, not losing his smile. “Just because I’m paid more doesn’t change my profession.”

Siwon smirked.

“Jaejoong,” Kyuhyun said and jerked his head in the bedroom.

“May I, darling?”

“Your property, go ahead.”

Siwon did not let him go as they entered the bedroom. Shige was shackled to the bed, arms spread and hooked to the head board. His legs were spread and his feet were attached to the foot board. He was blindfolded, gagged and there were marks littering his back. There was blood, dripping down his arms and on his legs and back. And come, lots and lots of come splattered all over his body.

“Pretty, isn’t he?” Siwon asked and licked Jaejoong’s ear.

Shige was unconscious.

Jae swallowed his anger. “Darling, how is this acceptable? Let him loose.”

“But I’m not done—“

“Oh, darling, you’re beyond done with him,” Jae said.

“Then trade me. I let him go, you suck my cock.”

Jae didn’t pull away from Siwon’s strong hold, but he could feel Kyuhyun and Jungmo watching them. God, he’s so glad he brought them.

Kyuhyun’s phone rang. Kyuyun looked at the display and answered.

“Hey, Bummie …” Kyuhyun turned away and whispered into the phone. “Everything’s being taken care of … No. Kibum, we’re fine. Look, I’ll call you later okay.” He disconnected.

He met Jae’s eyes and Jae knew that had been Yoochun calling, just from the guilty look on Kyuhyun’s face. Seriously, he needed to teach these kids how to hide their emotions.

“So you’re going to take my toy away from me without leaving me something else to play with?”

“Darling, you’ll be lucky if Yoochun ever lets you play with one of us again. Let him go.”

Siwon smiled. “Fine.” He kissed the side of Jae’s mouth and said, “But you’d never cut me off.”

Jae ignored him.

Siwon made a show of releasing Shige’s arms and legs. His wrists and ankles were bleeding. Jungmo discreetly snapped pictures of the wounds when Siwon’s back was turned.

Jungmo was able to rouse Shige enough, and he and Kyuhyun got him dressed.

“You’ll be getting his medical bills,” Jae said and he turned away.

Siwon grabbed his arms. “Honestly, I didn’t sign a contract for this session, so you can’t even charge me for it. Legally.”

“Do you read everything you sign?” Jae asked. “Trust me when I say that we’ve covered our asses. Read your copy of the first contract you signed with us and you’ll see it. Clause thirteen.”

Siwon smiled. “Yoochun thinks of everything, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, he does. He’s very smart. I’ll do what I can and talk to him, but you’ll be lucky if you don’t hear from our lawyers, Siwon.”

“Not darling anymore?”

Jae turned around and walked away, leading the other two from the room. The same butler met them outside and led them to Jae’s car. They settled Shige in the backseat.

“Here,” Jae said and tossed Jungmo the keys, “you drive. I’ll probably kill us. Go straight to the hospital.”

Jungmo nodded.

“Kyuhyun, call Leeteuk and have him meet us at the hospital. If I don’t get a police report for this, Yoochun’s going to bitch at me.”

Jae sat in the back and held Shige close.

“Jae,” Shige muttered.

“I’m here.”

“I hate him.”

Jae scoffed, and tightened his hold. “Me, too.”


	7. Strengthening Employee Relationships

Pairings this chapter: minor Changmin/Kouyou, Yoochun/Jaejoong

“Must you two be here?” Kouyou asked Kibum and Hangeng.

Hangeng smiled. “You’re sexy. We want to watch.”

Kouyou rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Changmin. “The reason why I’m the best at this is because I used to be a dancer. And more than just stripping. Stripping paid the bills when my life went to shit, but I used to do ballet and modern dance.”

“Oh my god, Changmin,” Kibum said. “You haven’t seen anything until you’ve seen Uruha perform.”

“Shut up,” Kouyou said.

“Uruha?” Changmin said.

“My stage name.”

“Ah.”

“Dude, look.” Kibum held out his phone.

Changmin looked at it, and then at Kouyou quickly. “Holy fuck.”

“Gorgeous, huh?” Kibum said.

“Very.”

Kouyou rolled his eyes again.

Changmin could see the similarities in the eyes and face, but god, the rest, the rest was like a walking wet dream. Styled blond hair, pouty lips, bare arms. Black, all in black. Fuck. He may have been prettier than Jaejoong.

Kouyou snatched the phone away and tossed it on the couch.

“Hey!” Kibum shouted.

Kouyou ignored him, and continued. “If there’s no music, then you have to have a beat in your head. If there is music, you have to learn to ignore it.”

“That makes no sense,” Kibum said.

“The reason is that without a beat, it looks sloppy, but when there’s music playing and you stay to that beat, you look like you’re stripping.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Kibum said.

Kouyou shut his eyes and then glared at Kibum. “Shut up, please. Normally you never say anything. Why the hell are you opening your mouth now?”

“Because it annoys you,” Hangeng replied.

Kibum laughed and kissed Hangeng’s cheek.

Kouyou sighed. “I have a song in my head. Pretty steady beat, that I strip to. It’s a bit difficult when another song is playing, but you just have to get used to it. It’s also good to have a routine when you strip. What you start with. That way, after awhile and some practice, you can mix it up a bit.”

“You keep contradicting yourself,” Kibum noted.

Changmin smiled at the annoyed look on Kouyou’s face.

“Most start with the suit jacket and that’s fine, but I like to unbutton my shirt first. Tease. Always. Remember that. Always, teasing.”

“That’s all I’m doing right now. Teasing you,” Kibum said, and Hangeng burst into laughter.

“Since I’m not wearing a button down, the teasing starts with the revealing of skin. You can go as fast as you want, but you can’t just stand here and take your clothes off. You can tease and strip quickly at the same time.”

Kouyou entire face changed. He went from serious to playful in a moment. He met Changmin’s eyes for a moment and then let his eyes drop, looking at Changmin’s lips. His gaze went to the intense look in the picture Kibum had showed him. It was no less effective with Kouyou dressed only in sweats and a tank top.

His fingertips trailed along the hem of his tank top. One finger hooked under it for a brief moment, and then his fingertips were tracing along skin. Another circuit and his hip bones were revealed. Changmin caught the quiet beat, caught the tempo, but god, if he could figure out what Kouyou was going to do next. Two fingers on each hand slipped below the band of his sweats.

Kibum whistled loudly.

Hangeng catcalled.

“Take it off, baby, yeah!” Kibum shouted, clapping loudly.

Kouyou sighed and met Changmin’s eyes. “Wanna go do this in my bedroom?”

“Oh my god,” Kibum said. “They’re gonna go fuck.”

Hangeng nodded. “Yep. They are.”

“Can we watch that too?” Kibum asked.

Kouyou grabbed Changmin’s arm and hauled him to his feet, muttering in Japanese under his breath.

Changmin laughed and let Kouyou drag him down the hall.

Kouyou slammed the door and leaned against it for a moment, eyes shut.

“Seriously,” Changmin said, in Japanese. “Are we going to have sex?”

Kouyou smilee. He hooked his hands in Changmin’s borrowed sweats and pulled their bodies together. Changmin’s cock, that had been half hard from the tiny show Kouyou showed him, was suddenly completely hard.

Kouyou kissed him, slow, languid.

Changmin whimpered, trying to memorize the feel of those pouty lips against his before Kouyou pulled away.

“You’re out of condoms, remember?” he whispered, lips brushing.

“Fuck.”

“Lessons first. Then you can go to the store. There’s one right down the street.”

-|-|-|-

During the drive to the hospital, Jaejoong talked to Shige, keeping him awake. It only took about ten minutes, but it felt like a lifetime before they finally pulled into the emergency entrance.

There was a nondescript blue car parked nearby, and a man in black pants and a t-shirt leaning against it. He wore a sport coat, but when he pushed away from the car, Jae caught a flash of his gun. He had brown hair and smooth skin. The man was pretty enough to be one of their escorts, but Jae had yet to talk him into turning in his badge.

“Jaejoong, what the hell happened?” Leeteuk demanded.

Jungmo ran into the hospital to get a couple of doctors as Jae and Kyuhyun helped Shige out of the back of the car.

“I don’t know,” Jae said, voice choking, “but Choi Siwon beat the shit out of him and I want a police report, a complaint, I don’t know.”

Two nurses and Jungmo came back out with a gurney. Jae settled Shige on it and then bent over and kissed his lips. “Love you, Shige.”

Shige grinned. “Love you.”

The nurses wheeled him into the hospital.

Leeteuk was on his phone, but he snapped it shut and said, “Okay, tell me what happened, we’ll file a report and a complaint and—”

“Are you going to arrest him?”

Leeteuk looked at Jae closely. “I can.”

“Don’t. I … I just … Yoochun is going to want to sue him or something, and I know that he needs some sort of police report for that. I don’t know. I don’t pay attention to this shit.”

Kyuhyun touched his arm. “You need some coffee, hyung,” he whispered. “Come on.”

“Just go get me some,” he said, but he followed Kyuhyun and Jungmo into the emergency waiting room.

Jae couldn’t sit, so he paced and told Leeteuk about the show last night, and then this morning.

“So it wasn’t rape?” Leeteuk said.

Jae laughed bitterly. “Rape? Are you kidding? We’re hookers, Leeteuk. You get a rape charge to fly with this and I’ll kiss your feet.”

“For a fee,” he said with a grin.

Jae shook his head, but smiled.

Kyuhyun brought him a cup of coffee. “You need to call Yoochun.”

Jae sighed. “I don’t want to.”

“I know, but you need to.”

“I will later.”

“Do you have proof of this?” Leeteuk said.

Jae smirked. “Of course I do.”

Jungmo pulled out his phone and showed Leeteuk the pictures he took of Shige’s body. One even had a naked Siwon in the background.

Leeteuk whistled and shook his head. “I strongly suggest you press charges, Jaejoong. You and Yoochun and Shige, for battery and assault. I don’t care who his daddy is, but he can’t get away with it.”

“He will, and his dad will pay off the police department, and it will disappear from his record.”

“Jae—“

Jae shook his head. “Been there, done that,” he said. “Trust me.”

“What?”

“I pressed charges against Siwon three years ago, but I bet his record is clean.”

Leeteuk shook his head. “I’m sorry, Jae, but … I’m going to go file this. I’ll call you later, okay?”

Jae kissed his cheek one more time. “Thank you, darling.”

Leeteuk scoffed. “I ain’t one of your clients, asshole.”

Jae smiled. “No, but I’ve still sucked your cock.”

Leeteuk actually blushed. “Let’s not talk about that,” he muttered and then quickly left the hospital.

“When did you suck his cock?” Kyuhyun asked.

Jae shrugged. “He caught me with a bag of weed one day, so I made him forget about it.”

Kyuhyun laughed.

An hour later, a doctor came into the waiting room. “Shige is stabilized and in his own room. If you gentlemen would follow me.”

They rose and followed him through the halls of the hospital to a room. Shige was hooked up to the typical hospital machinery, and there was an IV drip in his arm.

“He’s knocked out at the moment, just to help him heal, but he should wake up in a few hours. I want to keep him a couple days to make sure there is no internal bleeding. There is minor trauma to his head and back, and I mean more than the whips. It looks like whomever did this beat him with a bat.”

 _Nope,_ Jae said in his head. _Just a really long dildo._

“There was anal bleeding, and that’s what we’re worried about the most. We also did a rape kit-“

“He wasn’t raped,” Jae said quickly.

“Still, we did one, and—”

“Just don’t do DNA testing on it. We know who did it; you don’t need to know who did it.”

The doctor nodded. “He’s lucky his wrists and ankles aren’t broken. The bones are bruised, and he’s lucky he didn’t die from blood loss, but what I’m assuming were handcuffs help stanch the flow of blood from his wrists. Also, looks like he was punched in the face a few times. His nose is broken, but not any facial bones.”

“I want a copy of all of this and every piece of medical paperwork on him, including x-rays.”

The doctor nodded. “I’ll have one of my nurses make two copies of everything. He’s going to need a lot of rest, even after he leaves here. At least three weeks.”

“He’ll get it.”

The doctor nodded one more time and left them alone.

Jae pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down. He took Shige’s fingers in his. This was really all his fault. He knew that. The anger and adrenaline faded from his system.

Jae had seen enough blood in his life. Enough bodies beaten. That was the point, Yoochun had said, the point of all of this, opening this escort business, so they didn’t have to be scared anymore. But then Siwon had found him, and Jae was selfish and had wanted his money. All of his money, thinking that would make what he went through easier to deal with. It had been his and Yoochun’s first real fight. But they needed the clients. They needed the money.

He wasn’t sure when he started crying.

“Jae, you need to call Yoochun,” Jungmo

Jae sighed and pulled out his phone. He’d had it on silent, not even vibrate, so he wasn’t surprised to see a dozen missed calls and twenty new text messages. All from Yoochun. He erased them.

He called Yoochun.

“Where the fuck are you?” Yoochun demanded as his hello.

Jae took a deep breath. God, he could control his temper with Siwon, but he lost it with Yoochun?

“Jae?”

“We’re at the hospital,” he said shortly and then hung up on him.

Kyuhyun hugged him. “Hyung?”

“God, Kyu, why the hell does he fucking frustrate me so much?”

“Because you love him.”

“I love you, too, but I don’t want to gouge your eyes out with chopsticks.”

“Wow, hyung, that’s kinda … gross.”

Jae laughed. “I know.”

Yoochun was there in fifteen minutes, scruffy, in jeans and a t-shirt, sunglasses, beanie. Barely concealed panic on his face. He was wearing his pink t-shirt, the one he had been wearing when he first met Jaejoong. He only wore it when he was worried about something.

Jae’s breath caught in his throat, and he made a pained sound. He stood up, eyes blurry with tears, and before Yoochun could say anything, Jae wrapped his arms around him, and buried his face in his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Chunnie-love, god, I’m sorry.”

Yoochun raised a shaking hand to hold him. “Me, too. Is he okay?”

Jae nodded.

Kyuhyun rattled off the list of his injuries the doctor said.

“And before you ask, yes, the police know,” Jungmo said. “Leeteuk met us here to take down our statements.”

Yoochun nodded. “Good.”

He concentrated on the feel of Jae trembling in his arms. “We’ll be right back,” Yoochun said and took Jae down the hall to a small, empty waiting room. There was a patio through a door, and they went outside. Yoochun sat on a stone bench and Jae settled in his lap, head on his shoulder. He held Jae for a long time until he calmed down and his trembling subsided.

Yoochun lit a cigarette and gave it to Jae.

Jae took a deep drag, breath hitching. “I’m … god, Yoochun, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, stop. I know.”

“This is my fault.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is. If it was up to you, we’d have nothing to do with Siwon and—”

“I’m the one that told Shige to go alone,” Yoochun said. “This wouldn’t have happened if we stuck to the rules.”

Jae nodded and then shook his head. “I know, but you were worried about me and … fuck, I’m sorry I put you in a situation where you had to make that decision.”

“We’re both idiots?”

Jae laughed out a lungful of smoke. “Sure.”

Yoochun leaned forward and nuzzled against Jaejoong’s neck, laying kisses on his skin. “I … Fuck, Jaejoong, I love you.”

“I love you. More than anything.”

“More than money?”

Jae shoved his shoulder. “Of course. And we have enough clients and enough money that I feel comfortable terminating Siwon’s contract.”

“Good. Because I was going to do it anyway.”

Jae shook his head. “No, you weren’t.”

“Will you at least pretend that I have a say in this partnership? Just once.”

Jae shifted, straddling him, legs wrapped around him, ass pressed against Yoochun’s crotch.

Yoochun stopped breathing.

Lips close together, he whispered, “Okay. Tell me what to do to you.”

Yoochun’s eyes shut with a groan. And then flew open as Jae rocked in his lap.

“Fuck, Jae, not here. There’s—” His gaze flew around the courtyard, and there was only one place for—fuck.

Yoochun gripped Jae by the ass and carried him across the patio, behind a support pillar. He slammed Jae against the wall and kissed his neck. They were more or less hidden, unless someone came out into the courtyard, but they were no longer visible from the windows.

“Fuck me, god, fuck me,” Jae whispered.

Yoochun tried to say no. Fuck, he tried, but instead, his fingers unhooked Jae’s pants, unbuttoned his dress shirt, and danced over his skin. Jae moaned and then using the wall to support his upper body, unhooked his legs from Yoochun’s waist and stood. He slipped his shoes off. The pants pooled at his feet in a swirling mess of pinstripes. With a smirk, he took his shirt off and pushed down his boxers so he was naked.

Yoochun leaned back a bit and looked him up and down, his cock straining against his pants. He laid his hands flat over Jae’s abs, fingertips gripping the muscles.

“You’re crazy,” he whispered with a glance over his shoulder.

“What are they going to do to me? Tell me to put my clothes back on? Such an awful punishment.”

“For me. God, I love you naked.”

Jae laughed quietly. He unbuttoned Yoochun’s jeans, reached in and grabbed his hard cock.

“I want my camera,” Yoochun whispered just before their lips met. “Your body looks good against this concrete.”

“My body looks good anywhere.”

“True.”

“You haven’t taken naked pictures of me for a long time.”

“No. I want to.”

“This week. We’ll go somewhere.”

Yoochun nodded and ran his hands up and down Jae’s sides and along his stomach. He stroked Jae’s cock a few times and then whispered, “Turn around.”

Jae grinned and did as he was told. He braced himself with his hands while Yoochun continued to caress the skin on his back and hips. He spread Jae’s ass, gripping his cheeks, and then with one more look around the still empty courtyard, he dropped to his knees. He stared at Jae’s puckered opening for a moment and then blew cool air over it.

Jae gasped and thrust back.

Yoochun touched his tongue to the now quivering hole, and then licked the curves of Jae’s ass.

“Please, please. Yoochun, please.”

Yoochun chuckled, and licked him again, over and over, before finally shoving his tongue into his hole.

“Fuck, Yoochun.”

Yoochun hummed in approval, and Jae continued to moan and whisper encouragement. Yoochun slipped the tip of a finger inside his tight entrance, and licked around it while Jae’s moans turned to whines, but Yoochun didn’t speed up. He played until his knees hurt and three fingers stretched Jae open, the skin red from the scrape of no lube. Jae’s knees buckled every time Yoochun’s fingers hit his prostate.

“Fuck me, god, Yoochun, fuck me.”

Jae had been begging for a long time.

Yoochun stood up and Jae whimpered in relief. He pressed himself against Jae’s body and bit his ear. “Suck me. Now.”

Jae whimpered again, turning and lowering himself in the small space Yoochun allowed him. He closed his mouth over Yoochun’s cock and sucked him down. Licking all around. Yoochun watched, pleasure growing, as those pink lips wrapped around him.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful on your knees, Jaejoong,” he whispered. He caressed Jae’s face. Jae kept the sucking fast, nothing that would get Yoochun to come, just coating his cock with spit, but still Yoochun waited, watching. When Jae’s hand went to his own cock, Yoochun tugged on his hair.

“Enough. Up. Turn around.”

“Yoochun,” Jae said, licking the cloth of Yoochun’s t-shirt that was stretched over his chest. “Let me wrap my legs around you.”

“No. You’ll scrape up your back.”

Jae pouted, but with a quick press of lips to Yoochun’s, he turned around.

Yoochun spread him open again and cursed his imagination. He wanted Jae tied up, preferrably to this wall, muscles straining, as come spurted from his cock.

Later. Fuck, later. And if he couldn’t get Jae to do it, someone would.

Yoochun thrust into him all at once to make up for it.

Jae tried not to scream as he thrust back.

Yoochun held his hips tightly, fucking him quick and steady. He muffled his own moans into Jae’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Chunnie, harder, fuck, harder.”

Yoochun sped up.

Jae’s whimpers increased in volume.

“Shut up,” Yoochun growled, but Jae couldn’t stop. Yoochun took one hand and put it over his mouth. The other he tightened in Jae’s hair, yanking his head back. Fuck the no mark rule. Jae had make up he could use to cover any marks Yoochun left.

Yoochun sucked on a single spot on the side of Jae’s neck. He chewed on it and pulled the skin into his mouth. Jae’s whimpers turned to little mewls of pain and need.

“Stroke your cock, baby. I want you to come all over this wall.”

Shaking, Jae did as he was told, setting a quick pace. His body clenched around Yoochun’s cock, and Yoochun moaned around the mouthful of flesh. His orgasm sped through him, and he held still, cock buried in Jae’s body as he came with a shudder and spasm.

Jae yelped in pain when Yoochun bit down too hard. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth, but he didn’t stop sucking, tonguing the wound, pulling more whimpers from Jae’s mouth. Jae bit down on his hand, but Yoochun didn’t let go, even as Jae’s entire body shook. He watched as heavy ropes of come shot from Jae’s cock and painted the concrete wall. Jae sagged against him. Their breath echoed in their heads and around the courtyard

“Steady yourself,” Yoochun whispered.

Jae put his hands on the wall and leaned forward. Yoochun dropped to his knees. He spread Jae open again and watched as come dripped from his hole. He licked it up.

Jae almost screamed, biting his forearm to keep the sound inside.

Yoochun licked and sucked him clean, digging his tongue into the well-fucked hole over and over again.

“Fuck, Yoochun. I’m going to want more if you keep doing that.”

Yoochun stood up, his own cock still hard as a rock. “When we get home,” he growled.

Jae turned around and put his arms around Yoochun’s neck. “Already have plans for me?”

Yoochun swallowed, suddenly unsure. Jae … Jae only liked to be restrained sometimes, not all the time, and definitely not on a day he’d had to deal with Siwon.

“Kouyou is teaching Changmin how to strip,” he said to cover his pause.

“Ooh. Hot.”

Yoochun nodded. “I figure we can evaluate his performance.”

Jae laughed. Yoochun wrapped his arms around Jae’s naked body and held him close. His tongue darted out and licked the blood dripping from Jae’s neck. The skin around it was deep purple. “Sorry about that.”

“Hmm, trust me when I say it’s alright.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Come on. Kyuhyun and Jungmo are probably wondering where we are.”

“They’re smart. They know we snuck off somewhere to have make-up sex.”


	8. Hands On Training

Pairings this chapter: Changmin/Kouyou

“God,” Changmin whined.

Kouyou smiled at him and shook his head. “Seriously, you need to pay attention.”

“I am,” Changmin said. “Slow, tease, skin, body, legs, got it. Cock now.”

Kouyou was in boxerbriefs, hard on prominently stretched against the black material. His body was lean, long legs, long torso, sloping shoulders. There was muscle there, but soft, not defined like Jaejoong’s or Changmin’s own body. Changmin was still only in Kouyou’s sweat pants.

“You’re doing a great job controlling yourself over there.”

Changmin looked down at his wrists that Kouyou had tied to the arms of the chair with neckties. “I may start hating you.”

Kouyou laughed, low and deep. “It was a good idea to tie you up.”

Changmin’s cock twitched.

“I want you to show me what you’ve learned but if I let you loose, you’re going to try to fuck me.”

Changmin nodded. “Damn straight.”

Kouyou sauntered over to him, gracefully predatory. He trailed long fingers along Changmin’s bare shoulder and down his arm.

“I have a better idea.” Kouyou leaned close, using Changmin’s forearms to support his weight. He licked Changmin’s neck and then down his chest.

“I’m listening,” Changmin said, breath hitching.

“I suck you off,” Kouyou said, swirling his tongue over Changmin’s nipple.

Changmin groaned.

“Just to make sure you don’t jump me when I release you. Then, you go buy condoms, and if you can strip to my satisfaction, I’ll let you fuck me.”

Changmin whimpered. “Good plan.”

Kouyou smiled and then trailed his tongue down Changmin’s chest and over his abs. He was still holding himself up, muscles in his arms straining. He took the band of sweats in his mouth and pulled them up and then down. Changmin tried to lift his hips up, but Kouyou moved his hands to Changmin’s hips. His fingers hooked into the sweat pants.

“I want my clothes back anyway,” Kouyou said.

Changmin chuckled. Kouyou let him lift up. The sweats were tossed someplace. Kouyou went to his knees. “We don’t do this to clients, just so you know.”

“Yoochun mentioned that, right after I swallowed for him.”

Kouyou smiled, slow, and then he licked his lips.

Changmin could almost feel that tongue on his skin. He wanted to watch, but he couldn’t watch.

“Watch me.”

Okay, now he had to watch. His vision was already blurry and Kouyou hadn’t even touched him yet.

Kouyou stared on his cock and breathed on it. That was it, warm breath caressing the sensitive skin and Changmin’s cock jerked and twitched. When Kouyou licked his lips, tongue just barely grazing the crown, Changmin whimpered something that sounded like, “Please.”

Kouyou started at the bass. The tip of his tongue flicked over the skin, pulling more whimpers from Changmin’s throat and causing Changmin’s cock to twitch even more. God, he felt like he was going to come already.

“Kou, fuck, Kou.”

Kouyou touched a single finger to the base of Changmin’s cock and then licked the tip.

Changmin groaned. He slouched down a bit more and then cried out when Kouyou licked up the length of his cock and immediately wrapped his lips around the head, pushing half of it down his throat.

“God, holy, shit.”

Changmin gasped as Kouyou readjusted, pulled up and then took all him down his throat. His tongue was doing wicked things to the sensitive skin as Kouyou sucked on him, taking all of him all the time.

“Fuck!”

And Changmin was coming, embarrassingly quick, head back, biting his lip, whimpering as Kouyou moaned in pleasure and sucked him dry, and then sucked him through the after shocks.

Changmin’s head fell to the back of the chair. His body went boneless. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. “God damn,” he whispered.

“It’s all in the anticipation,” Kouyou said with laughter in his voice. “If you can raise that anticipation level, your client is going to come in two seconds.”

Changmin smirked. “God, this place is awesome.”

Kouyou laughed and kissed up Changmin’s body. “I’ll be right back to untie you,” he whispered and kissed Changmin’s lips quickly.

“Kou,” Changmin whined.

“You can’t even move,” he said as he stood up, beautifully naked and hard as a rock. “Trust me. I’ll be back in less than a minute.”

Kouyou left the room and went down the hall. He could hear the twins and Kibum and Hangeng playing video games. He went to Kyuhyun’s room. The door was unlocked, and Kouyou slipped in and went to his dresser and raided the secret compartment that had condoms in it. Kyuhyun would immediately know one was missing, but only the two of them knew about the stash and why Kyuhyun had it. Although Kouyou had a feeling that JaeChun knew that Kyuhyun was hiding a boyfriend on the side.

He was back in his room in less than thirty seconds.

Changmin tugged at the restraints and whined. “Let me go.”

Kouyou shook his head. “Nope. I thought of something better.”

Changmin groaned, and Kouyou laughed and held up the condom.

“Where—“ Changmin asked as his cock immediately filled back to hardness.

“It’s a secret.”

Kouyou ripped it open with his teeth.

“Untie me.”

“No.”

“Kou,” Changmin whined and pulled on the restraints.

“You better stop. If you have marks on your wrists, Jae is going to be pissed.”

“Jae’s the one that put all the marks on my chest.”

Kouyou smiled slowly. “I’m sure you know the rule about clients not being allowed to prepare us?”

“Ye-eh,” Changmin shivered the word out as Kouyou rolled the condom onto his hard cock. “Fuck.”

“Okay, well, Mr. Client, relax and enjoy the show.” Kouyou opened a drawer and took out a bottle of lube. He spread some over his fingers and then pressed the bottle between Changmin’s thighs.

“God, Kou.”

With the grace that Changmin was learning was distinctly “Uruha”, Kouyou dropped to his knees and turned around. A long, perfectly manicured finger caressed around his hip and then pressed into his body.

“Fuck,” Changmin whimpered. He watched, eyes wide, breath short as Kouyou slipped the finger in and out of his body, added a second and twisting spreading and then moaning, god Kouyou’s voice dropped an octave as he gasped and groaned, adding a third finger.

Changmin suddenly realized he was whimpering. He moved his foot, wanting some skin on skin contact and he ran his leg up and down Kouyou’s thigh.

“Cheating,” Kouyou said.

“You didn’t tie up my feet,” Changmin replied, “so it’s not.”

Kouyou chuckled.

“Fuck, come on, Kouyou. You’re prepped. Please.”

Kouyou smirked over his shoulder, moving his fingers very slowly. “Please, what?”

“Come and sit on my cock.”

Kouyou removed his fingers, letting the fingertip of one trace around his stretched hole, and then with a fluid movement, he flipped over so he was facing Changmin. He took his slick fingers and slid him down his chest. Changmin followed the movement until Kouyou’s hand wrapped around his own cock and stroked.

Changmin moaned and his eyes shut. And then they flew open when that slick hand grabbed his cock and covered it with lube.

“Shit, Kou, fucking shit.”

Kouyou smiled again, a wide grin as he climbed onto the chair, his long limbs easily twisting and stretching until he was settled on Changmin’s lap with one leg over the arm of the chair and the other over Changmin’s shoulder. He rocked his hips over Changmin’s erection.

“Plant your feet, Min,” Kouyou said.

Changmin’s head was spinning, lust and pleasure already racing along his skin. He managed to do as Kouyou said. Kouyou put his hands on Changmin’s knees and lifted himself up. With one hand, he held Changmin’s cock against his opening, and then very carefully, sat back down. Oh, so fucking slowly and Changmin cried out, long, loud only stopping to breathe until Kouyou was sitting on his lap.

“You okay?” Kouyou asked.

Changmin gasped out a laugh. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Kouyou smirked. “You look like you’re about to faint.”

Changmin nodded. “Or come. Move, fucking move.” Changmin tried to thrust his hips up, but Kouyou was still holding his weight on Changmin’s knees, making any movement difficult.

Almost as slowly as he sat, Kouyou lifted up, sliding Changmin’s cock from his ass, pulling another long, guttural moan from Changmin’s throat.

“I really like your cock,” Kouyou said and rode him slowly, his head back.

Changmin had no idea how Kouyou managed to hold that angle, but as he sped up a bit with his movements, Changmin didn’t really care. He turned his face to the side and licked at Kouyou’s calf muscle that was resting on his shoulder.

Kouyou laughed. “Want to touch me, Changmin?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Kouyou’s eyes shut with a moan. “Give me a minute. This feels so fucking good like this that I do not want to move at all right now.”

“I’m okay with that,” Changmin said as Kouyou sped up. The muscles in his thighs and stomach were flexed, straining with the awkward position, but he didn’t stop. Head flung back, skin stretched taught over his throat, he whimpered. His cock jerked and precome dripped from the tip.

“Fuck it,” Changmin said, not caring that he was begging. “Please, untie me, fuck, untie me. I want to fuck you so hard and fast, Kou. God.”

Kouyou stopped, sitting with Chagnmin’s cock inside him again. He shook as he unbent his legs and sat up, he released one restraint and Changmin’s hand immediately latched on the back of his neck, yanking, smashing their lips together. As soon as his other arm was free, he wrapped it around Kouyou. He stood up, moving the few steps to the bed. He dropped Kouyou onto the bed, shuddering when he slipped from Kouyou’s hole. Kouyou started to roll over, but Changmin grabbed his foot and then kneeled on the bed. He took Kouyou’s other ankle in his other hand and then spread his legs apart, kissing his ankle.

Kouyou smirked at him as he ran a hand down Kouyou’s leg.

“Did you say you were going to fuck me hard and fast?” Kouyou said as Changmin fingered his loosened hole.

“Yes. Give me a second.”

Kouyou laughed. “Waiting won’t help you, Changmin. You’re going to come so fast when you’re inside me.”

Changmin bit his ankle and Kouyou groaned. “Fuck me, Changmin. Come on.”

Changmin hooked his legs over his shoulder and then leaned forward. His cock slid into Kouyou’s entrance easily. With his hands on the bed next to Kouyou’s head, Changmin held himself up and then started moving, the first two thrusts slow, just to get used to the angle and position and then he snapped his hips forward, pulling a startled cry from Kouyou’s throat. He did it again, and then again, speeding up, hitting harder as his eyes unfocused and Kouyou’s moans danced in his ears.

“Fuck, Changmin,” Kouyou shouted, body shaking, “harder! Harder!”

Changmin wasn’t sure if he could fuck him harder, but he tried, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. With a growl, he grabbed Kouyou behind the knees and pushed up, snapping his hips faster, slamming deeper with the new angle. After only a few hard thrusts, Kouyou’s entrance was clenching around him. Kouyou cried out, fingers digging into Changmin’s shoulders. His body jerked, and his cock jumped, spurting come in an arch over his stomach.

Changmin whimpered as he watched Kouyou’s orgasm pump come onto his skin.

“Gorgeous,” Changmin said, half a growl. “So fucking gorgeous.”

He sped up, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer because of the tightening of Kouyou’s body. And Kouyou was whimpering, eyes shut as his skin shivered through the aftershocks.

Changmin came moments later, his orgasm rushing through him, and he cried out, hands squeezing Kouyou’s legs too hard, and then he fell over the other, limp, shivering and kissed his shoulder and neck while he tried to get feeling back in his body.

“Aw, we missed it,” Kibum said from the doorway.

“Fuck,” Kouyou muttered.

Changmin laughed. “Forget to lock the door.”

“Yes.”

“God, you have a fantastic body, Changmin. Stand up, let me see.”

Changmin ignored him. He pushed sweaty blond hair off Kouyou’s forehead and said in Japanese, “Thank you for the lesson, sensei. I learned a lot.”

“Should we go take a shower?”

Changmin nodded. “Yeah, I need one.” He slowly pushed off of Kouyou, slipping from his body with a groan.

“God, Geng, look at his cock. I want that down my throat.”

“I really have no idea why Kibum is talking so much,” Kouyou whispered. “Kid usually never says anything.”

Yoochun and Kyuhyun came back to the office a little after one pm. Yoochun was once again bearing food that the Twins attacked immediately. Kyuhyun immediately went to his room, and the door slammed.

Yoochun sat next to Changmin. Kouyou was curled up in Changmin’s arms.

“Productive morning?” Yoochun asked with a leer.

Kouyou smiled. “Yeah. How’s Shige?”

“He’ll live. But he needs rest. Jungmo and Jaejoong stayed with him.”

“You and Jaejoong?”

Yoochun smirked. “We’re fine.”

“Where was the make up sex?” Kouyou said with a grin.

“Against a concrete wall in one of the smoker’s patios at the hospital.”

Kouyou whistled. “Hot.”

“It was.”

“What about Kyuhyun?”

Yoochun sighed. “He’s been pretty quiet.”

“I’ll go talk to him,” Kouyou said and unwound from Changmin’s arms.

Changmin was immediately cold, but Yoochun took Kouyou’s place as they both watched him walk away.

“You doing okay?” Yoochun asked.

“Yes. I’m about ready to screw the business world and sign a lifetime contract with you.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Jaejoong would never let you do that.”

“You and Jaejoong are okay?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You two are like … like …”

Yoochun smiled. “Trust me. I know. When Jaejoong gets back, he wants a demonstration of what you learned from Kouyou today.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“I learned that in order to not jump Kouyou’s bones, I have to be tied up to a chair.”

Yoochun burst out laughing. “Oh god, did he really?”

Changmin nodded. “It was slick, too. I didn’t even realize it until after I was tied up.”

“He’s good.”

“I’ve never been so turned on in my fucking life watching someone take off a tank top and sweat pants.”

"Just wait until you actually get to see Uruha strip off an elaborate outfit. I've seen it hundreds of times, and I still have to jerk off afterward."

  
  
Kouyou knocked softly on the door. A few moments later, the lock turned and Kouyou let himself in. Kyuhyun climbed into his bed, back to Kouyou. Kouyou followed, holding him close. They said nothing, until Kyuhyun’s shoulders stopped shaking.

“It was bad,” Kyuhyun said.

“But he’s okay.”

“I know. But it was bad. Jungmo has pictures. JaeChun says that Siwon is going to be cut off, so none of us have to be with him again.”

“That’s good, though.”

“I know.”

Kyuhyun sighed. “There was so much blood, Kou.”

Kouyou tightened his arms around him.

Another sigh.

“Talk to me, Kyu.”

“Donghae is giving me an ultimatum.”

“Either you quit or he’s gone?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“I don’t know.”

“Talk to JaeChun. They’re not stupid, you know.”

“I know, but …”

“Just talk to them, okay?”

“I need to make sure Donghae is worth it before I do, but I don’t know if I can do that before he leaves me.”

Donghae had known from the beginning what kind of work Kyuhyun did. A little hard not to since they first met with Kyuhyun on his knees. And Kyuhyun had said he’d never quit for anything. That was a year ago.

“I borrowed one of your condoms,” Kouyou said.

Kyuhyun looked over his shoulder. “Borrowed, or took? Because really. I don’t want it back.”

Kouyou laughed. “Took. Changmin ran out, and I had him tied to a fucking chair. I would have taken more but Kibum and Hangeng interupted.”

“It’s okay. I'm sure you put it to good use.”

After another silent moment, Kouyou whispered, “I’m going to miss you.”

“Yeah. I'll miss you, too.”


	9. Background Check

Pairings this chapter: Yoochun/Changmin, Changmin/Jaejoong, Jaejoong/Yoochun, minor Jaejoong/Jungmo

Yoochun took the remote away from Changmin. Changmin gave it up only because he wasn’t really watching the TV anyway. His eyes had been on Yoochun’s face for about forty minutes now. The man was so beautiful, practically flawless skin, soft features. When Changmin managed to see beyond the beauty, and keep from falling into his dark eyes, he saw the pain, or the emotions. Those eyes had seen a lot.

“Not that I really mind having a hot guy stare at me, but why?” Yoochun asked, turning his head.

Changmin tilted his head as an invitation for a kiss, and Yoochun took it, lips touching briefly, before parting enough to feel moisture. Yoochun rolled over, so they lay front to front with Changmin on the bottom. Their lips met again, and Changmin was content to kiss him for a few more minutes.

“You’re fascinating,” Changmin said finally.

Yoochun smiled. “Why thank you.”

“Will you tell me how you met Jaejoong?”

Yoochun’s smile fell a little. He shrugged and snuggled up to Changmin’s chest, no longer looking at him. “I found him where every drunk son-of-a-rich man finds a hooker; in the bottom of a glass of whiskey.”

Changmin frowned.

“What?”

“I don’t like thinking of Jaejoong as a hooker.”

“Me neither, but really, that’s all we are. Glorified hookers.”

“Do you do shows?”

“Sometimes men pay to watch Jaejoong and I fuck each other. We cost a lot.”

“I’ll consider myself lucky then to have seen it for free.”

Yoochun grinned and then sat up, away from Changmin.

“I met Jaejoong at a bar. He hit me up for a blowjob; I refused. His eyes were wide, his hands shaking. I knew he was on something. I drank my worries away that night, stumbled outside and found him on the other end of someone else’s fists. I didn’t know who it was, but Jaejoong was beautiful. I didn’t make it out unscathed, because I was drunker than drunk. But the man decided we weren’t worth the trouble, and I staggered us to a cab and took him to my penthouse. I woke up with my cock down his throat, but he refused to take my money. I didn’t see him again for almost two months. It’s hard to tell this story, because these are things that are between Jaejoong and me, but—“

“You don’t have to tell me,” Changmin said. He sat up and put his arms around Yoochun’s shoulders.

“It’s hard to think of him back then,” Yoochun whispered. “He was so broken, and desperate. I was too, but not in the same way. We used to fuck so violently. More fists and tears than love.”

Changmin had a very hard time picturing the two of them as anything but loving in bed.

“Anyway,” Yoochun said. “I don’t want to talk about it. I thought I could, but really. He doesn’t do that anymore, and we’re both clean and happy now.”

Changmin kissed his cheek. “That’s what matters most.”

Yoochun leaned away from him. “You’re not like a typical rich man’s son.”

“Neither are you.”

“I’m serious. I thought you were going to be an elitist bastard.”

Changmin smiled. “My father taught me really young that money is not everything. My mother made sure that she was in my life. Yes, I spent a lot of time around high-society ladies, but I enjoyed it. Yes, I'm arrogant, but I am thankful for what I have.”

“Do your parents know you’re gay?”

“Bisexual, thank you. And yes. They know. My father was upset at first, but when I told him that it was because of their parenting that taught me to love the person not the gender, he shut up.”

Yoochun chuckled.

“So, I ran a few searches for you and Jaejoong.”

Yoochun stiffened.

“I was surprised how little information I got.”

“Well, money isn’t everything, but it sure is helpful. Come on. Let’s go down to my office and I’ll show you some of the day-to-day things it takes to run an escort business.”

Changmin frowned.

“What?”

“I forgot I’m here to write a paper.”

Yoochun smiled. “Good. If you realize that we’re actually people, and not just a means to a good grade, then I say you’ve already learned enough.”

\-----

“Jae, it’s late,” Jungmo said carefully.

Jaejoong jerked alert, hand unconsciously tightening on Shige’s fingers.

“Yoochun called. I have to go get ready for a show. I have to cover for Shige.”

Jaejoong nodded. “You should go.”

“We should go. The doctor said Shige won’t wake up until morning.”

“I know.”

Fingers brushed against his cheek. “It’s not your fault.”

Jae smiled as his heart shattered. “Yeah. It is.” He leaned into the touch, and did not stop him when Jungmo pulled him up. He kept a hold of Shige’s hand as he leaned over the bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be here when you wake up,” Jae promised. He turned in Jungmo’s arms and leaned against his support. When he lifted his head, Jungmo kissed him lightly, knowing what Jaejoong needed. They all knew what he needed.

“He’ll be okay,” Jungmo said as he turned them toward the door.

Jaejoong stopped at the nurses’ station and told them to call him if Shige woke up soon. Of course, they swooned when he smiled at him, and tried not to spaz about having his personal cell number.

“You’re such a smile slut,” Jungmo whispered into his ear.

Jaejoong laughed, tightening his hold around Jungmo’s waist.

Jungmo drove them home, not protesting when Jaejoong curled up against his side. It made it a bit difficult to shift gears, but he wouldn’t tell Jaejoong to move. And the fingertips slipping under his shirt to touch skin were more than enough incentive to keep Jaejoong close.

“I don’t touch you enough,” Jaejoong said, echoing Jungmo’s thoughts.

Jungmo smiled. “There are a lot of us to touch.”

“Not really.”

“You’re Yoochun’s to touch.”

Jaejoong sighed. He turned his head enough to press a kiss to Jungmo’s jaw. “I’m feeling possessive of you all though. I just want to bite, right here.” Jaejoong nipped the skin of Jungmo’s neck. “Brand you and all the rest, and never let you out of my sight.”

“Now that’s bad for business.”

Jaejoong sighed and shut his mouth. Jungmo didn’t understand. Yoochun would understand.

Jungmo dropped him off in the underground garage. “Tell Kou I’ll be back in an hour to pick him up.”

Jaejoong leaned over the console and kissed Jungmo, a firm press of lips.

Jungmo smiled. “You’re all touchy when you’re worried. It’s cute.”

Jaejoong made a face. He climbed out of the car and waved to Jungmo. He walked up the stairs to the offices on second floor. Light burned in Yoochun’s office, and he went there, finding Yoochun and Changmin sitting in a chair together. Yoochun was talking about the clauses in their contracts.

“Hey, Jaejoong!” Changmin said and smiled. “I promise we weren’t doing anything.”

Yoochun laughed as he stood up. “Not anymore anyway.”

Jaejoong smiled and sat in Changmin’s lap, arms around his shoulder, lips on his neck. Yoochun went around his desk and sat in the plush chair. Jaejoong eyes met Yoochun’s.

“You okay?” Yoochun asked.

Jaejoong nodded. “Yeah.”

“How’s Shige?”

“Good. They’re keeping him sedated for the night, to help his body heal. I don’t have to be anywhere tonight, do I?”

“Nope. Hangeng is going to Heechul again tonight, and Jungmo and Kouyou have a show at Ryeowook’s.”

“Fantastic.” Jaejoong turned his head to Changmin. “Wanna go to bed while Yoochun plays business man?”

Changmin smiled and pressed his lips to Jaejoong’s. “I’m learning stuff for my paper.”

Jaejoong pouted, dark eyes begging. Changmin’s breath hitched and Jaejoong inwardly smirked in victory. Yoochun chuckled as Changmin tilted his head and pressed a kiss to the side of Jaejoong’s mouth.

“We can do this later, right?” Jaejoong said. “Paper isn’t due for weeks and weeks.”

Papers shuffled on Yoochun’s desk, and Jaejoong smiled into the next kiss Changmin gave him.

“He wants to know about our past,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong broke away from Changmin and looked at Yoochun. “Why?”

Yoochun shrugged.

“Why?” Jaejoong said, voice pleasant, but Changmin frowned. “It’s not really anything you need to know, is it?”

“No,” Changmin said. He lifted a hand and ran it over Jaejoong’s cheek. “But there’s pain behind your beauty. Anyone that looks beyond your flawless skin and your sensual eyes can see it.”

“I didn’t know you were a psychiatrist now,” Jaejoong said. The venom in his voice was miniscule, but it was enough.

“Jaejoong,” Yoochun said. “Don’t be angry because he’s curious.”

“It’s not any of his business,” Jaejoong said, turning his gaze to Yoochun. Any hold on his anger disappeared when he was dealing with Yoochun. Yoochun could see past any façade he put up anyway.

“I know it’s not,” Yoochun said. “That’s why I told him he had to ask you instead of me telling him.”

“You didn’t?”

Yoochun smiled. “I told him when I met you and that was it.”

“Come here,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun stood up and walked around his desk. He sat on the edge, arms crossed. Jaejoong contemplated him and then nodded. With a grin he looked at Changmin, “Should we turn him into a shuddering mess?”

Changmin’s cock jerked against Jaejoong’s leg.

“Jaejoo—“

Jaejoong shut Yoochun up with a look. He rose, movements perfectly sensual and stood right in front of Yoochun. “Changmin, go lock the door.”

Yoochun met his eyes, unblinking, and Jaejoong searched for permission in his look. He didn’t see it, so he said, “I’m going to tell Changmin what he wants to know. You are going to turn around and bend over the desk.”

Yoochun swallowed, and Jaejoong knew he was right. It wasn’t that Yoochun didn’t tell Changmin about their past, it was that he couldn’t.

Jaejoong waited until he heard the click of the lock and Changmin sat back down.

“Micky,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun inhaled harshly. His eyes lowered and he turned around. His body jerked when Jaejoong cupped an ass cheek.

“I used Micky for his money,” Jaejoong said. “A lot. I told him I’d need two grand to make dues to my pimp and he’d give me three. Truth was I only needed a thousand, and I’d snort the rest of it up my nose. He says he knew, but he didn't care. It was just money to him, and it was life to me.” Jaejoong pushed Yoochun’s sweats down. “I have no idea why he helped me. You would think, Changmin, that after a few years that the man you loved would be honest with you. Do you want to tell Changmin why you helped me, Micky?”

Yoochun gasped as Jaejoong's fingers dipped into the cleft of his ass.

Jaejoong rubbed his fingers over Yoochun’s opening. “All he'll tell me is that he fell in love. I guess I believe it now, but back then I didn't understand how he could love a hooker. It doesn’t really matter now, though. I needed him. He needed me. We were lucky that we found each other. One day, I decided I’d snorted enough cocaine up my nose, and I quit. I spent more nights at Micky’s house, less nights with strangers, and all my extra money ended up in a bank account. My pimp found out I wasn’t giving him everything, and he almost killed me. After that I realized that since I managed to snag one rich bastard, I could snag another, and my clientele changed. You can say I went into business for myself. Micky and I weren’t talking then. He'd professed his love one night and I tossed him away. I was scared of being in love. Everyone else I had loved left me or was taken from me.”

Yoochun was shaking.

“And then one day I saw him. I was a novelty at a gentleman’s party. I didn’t know he was there because I was tied up and blindfolded and any man that wanted me could take me. I guess that pissed Micky off just a little bit.”

Yoochun’s breath hitched, and Jaejoong knew he was crying.

“You didn’t like seeing me like that, did you Micky?”

Yoochun shook his head. “No, I—“

Jaejoong spanked him sharply. Yoochun whimpered.

“Micky refused to leave that house without talking to me first, and he promised me the world, Changmin. He wanted to give me everything that I wanted, except what I most wanted, and I wanted someone to love me. He said he loved me over and over and over again, but Micky was a pathetic, weak creature and I wanted someone who was strong enough to take care of me.”

Jaejoong put a hand in the middle of Yoochun’s back and pressed forward. Yoochun leaned over the desk with a shuddering breath, arms spread and gripping the edges.

Jaejoong unfastened his pants. His cock was hard, and he stroked it a few times. He turned his back on Changmin.

Yoochun whimpered as Jaejoong pressed into his body, dry. The whimpering didn’t stop as Jaejoong thrust in and out. His legs twitched, breath hitching. Yoochun's knuckles turned white where they gripped the edge of the desk. He bit down on his lower lip, drawing blood, to keep from crying out.

“I thought I could take care of myself. I was making a lot of money, Changmin. A lot of money. I had over fifty grand saved six months after I left my pimp. I met my match in Siwon though. He paid me a lot of money, but most of it went to pay my medical bills after he was done playing with me. One day I accidentally said Micky’s name while I was in bed with Siwon and he thought it was funny. So he called Micky and told him to come over, that he had something that belonged to him. I was unconscious at this point. So I didn't know any of this until Micky told me months later. What did Siwon do to you, Micky?"

Yoochun whimpered. Jaejoong stopped moving, completely inside the man he loved. He ran his hands up the back of Yoochun's shirt, scraping his nails down his spine. He'd been so angry, so very angry when he'd woken up and found himself in Yoochun's bed. He'd been so tired of randomly waking up in Yoochun's bed.

"Siwon made Micky fuck me, and Siwon had always wanted a taste of Micky, so he let Siwon fuck him, for me. He turned himself into a whore for me. Tell him why, Micky."

Yoochun's heavy breathing echoed in the room.

Jaejoong grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head up. "Tell him. Now."

"M-my life. You ... Hero is my life."

Jaejoong smirked over his shoulder at Changmin. "Hero. That's my stage name. Did you know that?"

Changmin shook his head.

"Even after all the times I'd been with Micky. We still didn't know each other's names. I thought I knew his, because he told me his name was Micky, but then one day I saw a picture of him in the paper, standing next to his father, and the Micky I knew died inside me, because he lied to me. I never lied to him about my name. He knew Hero wasn't my real name."

Jaejoong turned back to Yoochun and continued fucking him, slowly. The grip of his dry body was slowly slicking, and red streaks painted Jaejoong's cock.

"You let Siwon fuck you so you could take me away from him, didn't you?"

Yoochun nodded. "He ... he would have killed you."

"And I told you then that I would have rather died than wake up and see your face again."

Changmin gasped.

Jaejoong smiled and his grip on Yoochun's hair loosened, turned to petting. "But there's a happy ending to this story, isn't there, Micky? Because after that, I realized that I did need Micky. Not for his money, because I now had my own, and I made my own, but somewhere along the way, while he made sure I was healed from Siwon's play, we fell in love. Didn’t we, Micky?”

Yoochun gasped and nodded frantically.

“It was a different kind of love, Changmin. Did you know there are different kinds of love?"

Changmin swallowed before his voice said, "N-no," from behind Jaejoong.

"Somewhere, Micky became Yoochun and I told him my name was Jaejoong. I don't know how it happened. Yoochun says his love never changed and I believe him. He's always held me with desperation, like I'm going to disappear tomorrow. I don't blame him. I disappeared on him a lot. But even now, he holds me up on this pedestal. Like I'm his everything. It's nice, but sometimes I feel like the pedestal is going to break and that he'll realize that I'm nothing more than a hooker."

Yoochun shook his head. "Never," he whispered. "N-never."

Jaejoong patted his head and pulled out of him. Jaejoong moved around the desk, and opened the drawer. Yoochun stayed still.

Changmin sat quietly, almost not breathing. Jaejoong grabbed a tube of lube and tossed it to Changmin.

“Fuck him, Min. He’s nothing but a little whore.”

Yoochun’s eyes shut with a whine.

Changmin seemed reluctant, but also cautious. The kid was smart, because Jaejoong was pissed off and Changmin knew better than to poke a pissed of rattlesnake. Jaejoong's eyes dropped to his lap. Changmin wasn't hard at all.

Jaejoong turned around and opened a panel in a wall. He hit the play button on the hidden CD player, and a sexy, rough beat filled the office. Jaejoong climbed on the desk, eyes never leaving Changmin's. He licked his lips and watched Changmin's throat constrict.

Jaejoong stood up, on the desk. He balanced on one foot and pushed at Yoochun's shoulder. Yoochun tilted to the side, and barely put any effort into catching himself as he fell to the floor. He was still crying.

Changmin glanced at him, and then Jaejoong danced. He tilted his head back, ran his arms over his body and jerked his hips to the beat. He fell into the role of Hero, Exotic Dancer. The movements were familiar.

Hero slipped out of him in a smirk, eyes smoldering and sexy, but happy and playful. He lowered himself to the desk, lying on his back. He turned sexy, come-fuck-me-eyes to Changmin. Part of Jaejoong heard Changmin moan as Hero slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Jaejoong was aware of himself, but it was more like he was above himself: Jaejoong was aware, but it was Hero who was experiencing it.

Hero slipped the shirt off his shoulders, and arms through the sleeves, as he lifted up, kneeling on the desk. With a delighted laugh, he whipped it out and hit Changmin in the face. Changmin jerked but his eyes were full of lust now, no longer concern. It was easy making a man fall in love with Hero.

Hero’s pants fell to his ankles, and then he crawled until he was to the edge of the desk and then he leaned forward. Changmin's eyes were on his lips, so Hero licked them, slow sensual. He used his position to finish undressing, and then he climbed off the desk, using first Changmin's knees and then the arms of the chair for support. Still on beat, still fluid and effortless, the dancer straddled him. He rubbed his ass on Changmin's crotch that now sported an impressive erection.

Hero leaned forward and said, "Fuck me," just before their lips met.

Changmin groaned into the kiss and vaulted forward, holding Hero around the waist. Hero smiled and found himself on his back, on the desk. Changmin's humped him as their tongues tangled.

Hero practically tore off Changmin's tank top, and then shoved his hands into the sweatpants. He used his legs to push them down further. Changmin grabbed his own cock, held it steady for a breath and pushed, hard, tearing a scream from Hero’s throat. Changmin's mouth closed around his neck, where a mark already marred the perfect skin. He sucked hard, biting, darkening it, and Hero rolled his hips. Changmin whimpered and started moving. Quick, sharp, fast.

Changmin was panting and shaking before Hero even managed to get a hand on his own cock.  
Changmin came fast, crying out with his body pressed against Hero, hips jerking forward and filling Hero with come. He kept going, even after he was through, whimpering as his body calmed and his skin stopped tingling.

Jaejoong stayed wrapped around him, and then lifted Changmin's face and pressed kisses all along his cheeks and lips and chin.

"W-why do I suddenly feel horrible?" Changmin whispered.

"Probably the same reason I do. Can you stay tonight?"

"Isn't that my line?" Changmin asked with a grin.

Jaejoong smiled too, but it wasn't as humorous as his other smiles.

Changmin shook his head. "If I stay tonight, then I'm going to want to stay tomorrow, and I have to write a paper."

Jaejoong pushed at his shoulders, and Changmin stood straight. He shivered as he slipped from Jaejoong's body. His eyes fell on Yoochun who still lay on the floor, curled in a ball. His eyes were open, unseeing, and Changmin suddenly remembered why he felt horrible. He watched as Jaejoong dressed and then Jaejoong kneeled next to Yoochun, and whispered things Changmin could not hear. Jaejoong picked Yoochun up, and Yoochun wrapped himself around him.

"Kibum can take you back to the dorms," Jaejoong said, and he carried Yoochun out of the office.

Changmin sat in the chair for a good fifteen minutes trying to figure out what the fuck just happened, and then he stood up, put his clothes back on and left the office, taking the stairs to the upper level to find Kibum.


	10. Inter-Office Romance

Pairings this chapter: Jaejoong/Yoochun **this chapter contains fisting**

Jaejoong settled Yoochun in the passenger seat of his Audi. The other whimpered when Jaejoong let him go, but after a whispered reassurance, Yoochun turned his head and let go of the death grip he had on Jaejoong's unbuttoned shirt.

Jae slipped into the driver's side. Yoochun lay across the console, face in Jaejoong's lap.

Jaejoong drove slowly, taking side streets and back roads to their hidden villa deep inside of Seoul.

Jaejoong didn't really like this place, but it was where Yoochun lived when he lived anywhere. Technically, it was his permanent residence. Jaejoong only didn't like it because it was the only place where Yoochun was Yoochun without him.

Jaejoong hit a button on a remote, and the black, iron gate slid open. The driveway sloped to a wide parking area, and he pulled his Audi in next to Yoochun's Dodge Viper. Yoochun and his cars. It made Jaejoong smile. The man had more cars then people had shoes.

Said man was still shuddering. Jaejoong turned the ignition off, and with much persuasion, he took Yoochun from the car, lifting him. Yoochun wrapped his legs around Jaejoong's waist. He'd calmed down enough to know where they were. The door opened and a servant bowed at them.

"Good evening, Yoochun-shi, Jaejoong-shi," he said.

"Sorry for the impromptu visit, Jonghyun-shi," Jaejoong said.

"It is no problem, sir."

"Is it too much trouble to have a light dinner sent up to Yoochun's suite?"

"Of course not, sir. I'll have Taeyeon get started on it right away."

"Thank you. Fish if you have it, or chicken. Either works. Some vegetables."

Jonghyun bowed and went down a long, elaborate hall. Jaejoong went the other way and carried Yoochun up a flight of stairs.

"Baby," Jaejoong said, stopping. "I can't carry you up anymore stairs. Come on."

"Don't let me go," Yoochun whispered, desperately.

"I won't. I promise."

Yoochun dropped his legs to the floor and slowly they made their way up two more flights. Jaejoong opened the door to Yoochun's master suite. He bypassed the king-sized bed, the ostentatious furniture, and led him into the bathroom. The marble was cold on their bare feet. Jaejoong sat Yoochun on a bench that ran the length of one wall. Yoochun whimpered as he moved away.

Jaejoong leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Just a minute, baby."

Yoochun's eyes were haunted. Jaejoong hated to see it. Their demons were in the past, and for some college student, he'd caused his lover so much pain.

"I'm sorry," Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun pulled his legs up to the bench and wrapped his arms around them. Jaejoong kissed his cheek again. He reluctantly moved away and started filling the sunken, jetted tub with hot water and vanilla bubble bath. He stripped quickly, and Yoochun's whimpers changed.

Jaejoong smiled, but not so Yoochun could see. He loved being desirable, but mostly he just loved that Yoochun wanted him, even after that show in the office. He shivered. Part of him was utterly disgusted with himself with how easy he'd slipped into his Hero persona. He hadn't done that for years, and yet, the stripper, hooker and drug addict was still there, right on the surface. Yoochun had helped him learn that Hero was not who he was in real life. Just a character, an actor, a mask to hide behind.

He wondered briefly how Changmin was reacting to all of this.

Yoochun whispered his name.

Jaejoong turned and went to the bench, falling on his knees. Jaejoong pulled at his clothes until they landed in a pile. Carefully, Jaejoong coaxed Yoochun up and they staggered to the bath. It wasn't full yet, but Yoochun stepped in and Jaejoong followed him. He sat first, and then Yoochun did, turning so his arms were around Jaejoong's waist and his face pressed against Yoochun's chest.

"I love you," Jaejoong said.

Yoochun tensed.

"I love you," Jaejoong repeated.

Yoochun's body shook hard. Painful muffled cries echoed around the bathroom. Jaejoong held him even more tightly. Jaejoong let him cry until the tub was full. He turned the water off, and then pushed Yoochun away. He wiped Yoochun's cheeks. Yoochun's eyes shut, mouth parting. Jaejoong kissed him.

"Do you love me?" Jaejoong asked.

Yoochun nodded, chest hitching again.

"Wash my hair," Jaejoong said. He ducked his head under the water for a moment. Yoochun reached for the shampoo on the small shelf. His hands shook as he squeezed too much into his palm. Jaejoong turned around, and Yoochun washed his hair.

"I've always loved you," Yoochun said, voice breaking. "Why don't you believe that?"

"Rich men don't fall in love with hookers," Jaejoong said.

"Your business is successful because rich men fall in love with hookers."

Jaejoong could not disagree with that. He ducked under the water, rinsing his hair. And then he washed Yoochun's hair. They traded, each washing a body part of the other until they were both clean.

Jaejoong pulled Yoochun against him, and their lips met. Yoochun sighed into the soft press of lips, body going limp. Jaejoong smiled. He reached to the shelf above and found the oblong bottle of lube without looking. He cupped Yoochun's ass and lifted, until Yoochun's back was on the edge of the tub, legs wrapped around Jaejoong. Thick white bubbles covered Yoochun’s body and slipped over skin. Jaejoong was sure he looked the same: sexy and desperate.

Jaejoong kneeled on the small seat in the tub. He broke away from Yoochun's lips, and then covered his fingers in lube.

Yoochun sighed quietly as two fingers pressed into him.

"Who fucked you today?" Jaejoong asked.

Yoochun's eyes squeezed shut when Jaejoong added a third right away. "J-Junho."

"He's good." He poured lube on his cock, stroking until he as hard. Yoochun whimpered as Jaejoong swiped the head of his cock over Yoochun's entrance.

"Can I ask something of you?" Jaejoong whispered as he pushed into Yoochun's body.

Yoochun's neck strained, hips rising as Jaejoong thrust into him slowly. "An-anything."

"You might not like it."

Tears dripped from Yoochun's eyes as he tried to get used to Jaejoong inside him. Jaejoong pulled out just as slowly as he pushed in. Yoochun gasped, and his legs lifted. He grabbed behind his knees. Jaejoong spread his hands over Yoochun's ass as he continued to move slowly in and out of his lover.

He let the tension grow with Yoochun's orgasm. He watched, slightly fascinated, as Yoochun's skin turned red, pebbled from the contrasting feeling of cool air and body heat. Puddles of sweat formed in the dips of his collarbones. Puddles of precome covered his stomach as his hard cock jerked and bounced with pleasure. The veins in his neck and arms stood out. His eyes stayed shut. Jaejoong loved turning Yoochun into a mess. He never tired of watching all of Yoochun's barriers and walls drop from his face and eyes.

When Yoochun's erection was throbbing deep red, Jaejoong stopped, buried deep.

Yoochun moaned, and then whined in protest when Jaejoong pulled out. Jaejoong lowered his mouth. He pushed four fingers into Yoochun's body at the same time he sucked Yoochun's cock into his mouth. Yoochun cried out, hips rising. Jaejoong did not suck, but let Yoochun fuck his mouth. His cock pulsed and precome filled Jaejoong's throat. Again, he stopped Yoochun and Yoochun whimpered in desperation as his orgasm faded.

Jaejoong smiled as he pulled away, leaving a hot press of lips against the crown. He picked up the bottle of lube again and poured even more on his hand and right onto Yoochun's body.

"J-Jae-Jaejoong," Yoochun said, a tendril of panic creeping into his voice.

Jaejoong hushed him, and then with fingers closed, pressed his knuckles against Yoochun's loosened entrance.

Yoochun cursed and Jaejoong pushed. His scream was swallowed by Jaejoong's mouth. Jaejoong moaned as Yoochun's body slowly gave. His legs dropped, all energy focused on clenching around Jaejoong's fist. When Jaejoong kissed down his body, slowly rotating his hand, Yoochun whimpered his name, over and over again, sighing, whining and begging when Jaejoong finally sucked his limp cock into his mouth again. It hardened immediately, and Yoochun's body went slack, mouth open in a continuous moan.

Jaejoong played with Yoochun's cock with his tongue and teeth, swallowing him all, deeply, eagerly. He let Yoochun know how hot he was, how much he wanted to come with moans and whimpers of his own. He fucked Yoochun slowly at first, and then sped up, almost slamming his fist into Yoochun's body. The interrupted orgasm was suddenly there, and Yoochun screamed until his voice went hoarse, and then he gasped, until come pumped into Jaejoong's mouth.

The little hold Yoochun had on the world disappeared. Jaejoong removed his hand carefully. He dipped it in the water to rinse himself off, and then very carefully picked up Yoochun. Yoochun mumbled his name as Jaejoong took them to the shower. He jerked in surprise as the first splash of water hit his head.

Jaejoong rinsed them off. He led his stumbling lover to his bed, and Yoochun was asleep before Jaejoong could move him to the middle of the bed. With a smile and a sigh, Jaejoong lifted Yoochun's legs, scooped him up and slid him forward. With his ass resting on Jaejoong's legs, Jaejoong slipped his hard cock inside Yoochun's loose body. He watched Yoochun react in his sleep, eyes jumping behind closed lids, mouth opening and shutting with an unrestrained gasp.

Jaejoong's orgasm was slow. He could have sped up, quickened the pleasure as it built low in his stomach, but he didn't want to. Yoochun was beautiful when he slept, beautiful when he was relaxed from sex. To Jaejoong it felt like he fucked him for hours. When he did let himself come, Jaejoong pulled out of Yoochun's body, grabbed a discarded towel and jerked off into it.

Yoochun whimpered his name, or half his name.

Jaejoong grinned. He took a few deep breaths to relax and then tugged on Yoochun and the blankets until they were safely sheltered, away from the world, away from anyone else. Jaejoong kissed Yoochun's cheek. They caused each other enough pain; it was good to have somewhere to disappear to.

\---

Yoochun woke up warm and sore. More than just his body hurt. He kept his eyes shut because he didn't want to wake up. He never wanted to wake up again.

God, he needed a cigarette.

"Love?"

Yoochun kept his face pressed into the pillow. A warm hand ran up and down his bare back.

"Come on, I know you're awake. I also know you need to go to the bathroom and you need a cigarette, and as soon as I mention how hungry you must be, your stomach is going to growl."

Yoochun almost hated how well Jaejoong knew him. Almost. But instead of hate, he felt loved. Such a fine line.

He pried an eye open. Jaejoong's face lay next to his, breath warm on Yoochun's lips. He pondered the man he loved more than anything, anyone else in the world.

Jaejoong smiled and with a soft touch, pushed Yoochun's hair away from his face. "I love you," Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun tried to say it back, but his throat was raw from screaming. A deep ache spread through his lower body. He moaned and put his face back in the pillow. Jaejoong chuckled. The bed shifted and Jaejoong's naked skin straddled Yoochun's ass. His hands kneaded the muscles of Yoochun's back and shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, love. I ... Yesterday. I ... I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive," Yoochun croaked out. "I love you."

And it was true.

"No, I--I know you hate it when I turn into Hero. I know you do. I didn't really even mean to, I was just so mad at Changmin for being nosy and then I realized I was just mad at the past and you and ... I'm really sorry."

Yoochun definitely hated it. It's one reason why he hated watching Jaejoong schmooze their clientele. He was only a few smiles and licks of lips away from the Hero he used to be. And that wasn't fair. They worked so hard so Jaejoong wouldn’t have to hide or be ashamed anymore.

Yoochun sighed. He struggled to roll over and Jaejoong let him, resettling with his ass on Yoochun's crotch.

"I fell in love with Hero," Yoochun reminded him.

Jaejoong smiled. He touched Yoochun's cheek. Yoochun caught his wrist and kissed his palm.

"Hero is always a part of you, love," Yoochun said. "I know ... I should be apologizing. I ... I hate our past so much. But at the same time, if it wasn't for our past, we would not be here today. I know that. I hate it, but I know that."

"Do you remember, last night, when I asked you if I could ask something of you?" Jaejoong said.

"Yes."

"I'm still going to ask you, but now I'm not so sure."

Yoochun smiled. "What? You know I'll do anything for you. Anything."

Jaejoong nodded. "Be with me, just with me. No one else. I--" Jaejoong bit his lip and looked away.

Yoochun sat up, wincing at the ache that spread through his lower half. He put his arms around Jaejoong's shoulders. "And do I get to ask the same of you? No more threesomes, no more casual fucks with Uruha or MoMo?"

Jaejoong's teeth gripped his lower lip until it was white from the pressure.

"It doesn't matter," Yoochun said. "If you don't want me to be with anyone else, Jae, I won't. I promise."

"That isn't fair."

Yoochun smiled. "So? When has this relationship ever been fair to me?"

Jaejoong gasped and leaned away from him.

“I fell in love with the most beautiful man I’d ever met and he has resented me for it ever since, but that doesn’t stop me.”

Jaejoong’s eyes filled with tears and Yoochun shut up. He covered the distance between them and kissed him softly.

“I am so happy with you, Jaejoong,” Yoochun continued. “You’re a part of me, you always have been. I love you.”

“I’m so sorry you love me so much. I--I don’t want you to love me.”

“Too bad.” Yoochun cupped Jae’s face in his hands and kissed him. Tears wet his fingers.

“I don’t deserve you, I don’t. I don’t.” Jae hugged him tightly.

“One day you’ll understand how beautiful you are to me,” Yoochun said. He held Jaejoong for a long time. Eventually, the other raised his head enough for a kiss, and Yoochun obliged, all thoughts of a cigarette, food, water, and air gone. He didn’t need any of that when he had Jaejoong.

“Come on,” Yoochun said with one more kiss to Jaejoong’s nose. “Let’s get breakfast and eat. We have a small show at the Jung’s tonight.”

Jaejoong made a face. “Will you go, please? Yunho can’t keep his hands off me.”

Yoochun laughed. “Yes. For that reason only, I will definitely go.”

“Take Changmin,” Jaejoong said. “He needs to see a show. And we better pair him with Kouyou. I don’t know how much longer Kyuhyun is going to stick around.”

“We should talk to him about Donghae.”

Jaejoong nodded. He sat up and stretched. Yoochun put his arms around his stomach and kissed his throat. Jaejoong smiled and said, “I thought we were getting out of bed.”

“We are,” Yoochun said, shuffling them to the edge of the bed. “Just because we’re getting out of bed doesn’t mean I have to let go of you.”

Jaejoong actually giggled and draped his arms around Yoochun’s shoulders. “I am going to let you go for a little while. I’ll go get breakfast and you go smoke.”

“I don’t want to suck on a cigarette,” Yoochun said and nibbled on Jaejoong’s neck.

“I’m hungry,” Jaejoong said.

With a pout, Yoochun released him. He watched as Jaejoong flowed across the room, beautifully naked. He stopped at a dresser and slipped on clothes. He looked over his shoulder, smiled at Yoochun and disappeared behind the bedroom door.

Yoochun sighed, heart tight with love. He didn’t think it was fair if he had to be exclusive and Jaejoong didn’t, but he would. If Jaejoong wanted it, then he would. He would do anything for Jaejoong.

He used the bathroom, smoked a cigarette, found some aspirin for his aching body, and then dressed casually and went back to bed. The pillow smelled like Jaejoong. He clutched it to him and decided that work could wait a few more hours. He let himself drift off, but he didn’t fully sleep until the ghost of a chuckle tickled his ear, moist lips pressed against his cheek and familiar warmth settled behind him.


	11. Business Meeting

Pairings this chapter: Kyuhyun/Kibum, implied!Yunho/Changmin

From: **Yoochun**  
_Dress like a king. We’re going to a show._

Changmin stared at his half finished paper and sighed. He texted back: _what time?_

From: **Yoochun**  
_I’ll be there at eight._

Changmin saved the changes on his paper and stood up. It was almost seven. He needed a break anyway. Most of his brain capacity was still in utter shock from the show he’d been a part of the day before. The play of power, the distance, the flirting. Jaejoong had become a totally different person, as had Yoochun. It scared Changmin a little, okay, so a lot. It scared him a lot.

And it reminded him of who he was. No matter how close he got, no matter how many times he fucked Jaejoong or Yoochun, he would never be a part of them.

Changmin showered and shaved. He dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a white shirt and a black tie. His attitude this time around was different than the last time Yoochun had picked him up.

The thrill of being an escort had dulled over the last two days. And this time, it was a limousine waiting for him. Not Yoochun in a hot car.

Everything felt wrong.

A driver opened the door for him, and Changmin climbed inside. Yoochun sat on one bench. He looked amazing in a black suit with his white button down shirt open. He wore no tie. His hair was looked soft, flawless. Nothing, including the impassive look on his face, indicated that he’d been a whimpering mess the night before.

Kibum and Kyuhyun sat on the other side of the limo, and both of them wore matching outfits: black suits, black shirts, black ties.

As soon as Changmin was seated, Yoochun held out something black. Changmin took it.

“Your mask,” Yoochun said. “There may be men here who might recognize you. Also, as soon as we get out of this car, your name is Max.”

Changmin nodded. He put the mask up to his face. It was light, but durable. It covered his nose, but left his mouth bare.

Kibum whistled. “Sexy, Max.”

Yoochun leaned over and slipped his fingers under it. “This is going to suck after you take it off tonight,” he said. The edge of the mask stuck onto Changmin’s jaw, just below his ear. “But it looks tacky with a string, and this way, we know it won’t just fall off.” The other side pressed against his face, near his temple.

Yoochun pulled away, tilted his head to the side and then shook his head. Changmin thought for a moment that Yoochun was going to kiss him. But he didn’t. Changmin wanted a kiss. He wanted to chew on that plump lower lip and be assure that yesterday was not going to change anything.

But it seemed like it already had. The last he’d seen Jaejoong and Yoochun, Jaejoong was carrying him away. Maybe they had talked and Changmin just wasn’t good enough anymore.

Yoochun sat back in the seat, legs crossed. He turned his head and stared out the window.

“You get your paper written, Changmin?” Kibum asked.

“Nope. Distracted.”

“Too much sex, huh?” Kibum said with a laugh.

Changmin shook his head. “It’s insane how much sex you guys have. I thought I was prolific.”

“Just part of the job.”

“It’s different,” Kyuhyun said, shooting a careful look at Yoochun. “When you fuck for the job, it’s different than when we fuck each other in our own beds, or when we fuck other people outside of the job. I don’t know how to explain the difference though.”

Changmin shot a look at Yoochun. “I get it. Trust me. I get it.”

Yoochun shifted uncomfortably.

The rest of the ride was full of silence.

The limo pulled up to a mansion, all white with Greek pillars. They were in a long line of limos on a wide cobbled front drive.

Changmin leaned forward to look out the side window and his heart sped up. “We’re going to the Jungs?” he almost shouted. “This is not good.”

Yoochun looked over at him. “Why not?”

“Jung Yunho is one of my friends. Not like a close friend, but one those high society friends. We hang out when our fathers discuss business.”

“You’re wearing a mask.”

“Jung Yunho has seen me in so many different states of dress and undress that it won’t matter.”

Yoochun stared at him. “Can you trust him to keep quiet?”

“Maybe if I call him first and I don’t just show up unannounced. If he’s greeting guests, he might not have his cell phone.”

Changmin pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yunho’s number. It rang five times, and then Yunho finally answered.

“If you’re not offering yourself naked to save me from this lame party, then I’m hanging up.”

“Even better. I’m in your driveway.”

“What?”

“You have to promise me, no matter what, you won’t act like you know me.”

“You’re confusing me, Minnie.”

“I know. Just promise me.”

“What do I get out of it?”

“You’ll see, and then if your behavior is acceptable, then we’ll talk another day.”

Yunho was quiet. “I’m intrigued enough to agree to this.”

“You mean, you’re bored enough.”

“Yes.”

“See you in a few minutes.”

Changmin hung up and nodded at Yoochun. “We’re good.”

“That was some quick business deal. You trust him?”

“Now I do.”

The door of the limo opened. Yoochun exited first, Changmin followed him, and then Kyuhyun and Kibum. The change in Yoochun was immediate. Another fascinating aspect to this man. Changmin had to remind himself that Yoochun was a business man, too.

“Good evening, Jinki,” Yoochun said, bowing at the butler leading them into the house.

“Good evening, Park Yoochun-shi. Masters Jung said you were only bringing two performers tonight.”

Yoochun looked behind him briefly and he smiled. “We’re training a new escort. He is only here to observe.”

“I will let Masters Jung know right away.”

“No need,” Yoochun said.

And Changmin spotted Yunho right away. Their eyes met. Yunho’s eyes widened for a moment and then he smirked. It made Changmin’s cock stir. He followed Yoochun over to Yunho and his father.

“President Jung,” Yoochun said and bowed almost ninety degrees.

“Yoochun-ah!” he said, and shook Yoochun’s hand. “My guests and I are looking forward to the performance tonight. Word leaked that I’d be having a few of your beauties here, and I was clamored for invitations and favors.”

“It’s an honor.”

“Yes, but after the mess with Sungmin’s party, I knew better than to add to the guest list without informing you.”

“It was only an oversight,” Yoochun said.

Changmin wondered what mess they were talking about, and decided it had something to do with Siwon.

“President Jung,” Yoochun said. “I hope you don’t mind, but Jaejoong and I have decided to add another man to our performances.” He turned and Changmin immediately bowed, hiding his face for a moment. “This is Max. He’s only here to observe.”

“A pleasure, a pleasure,” he said, eyes slipping over Changmin to the other two. “Definitely a pleasure. I will have my son show you to the ballroom.”

“Thank you,” Yoochun said and bowed to him, and then to Yunho.

Yunho bowed too, smirk never leaving his face. “Gentlemen. Follow me.” After a few steps, he said, “Max, huh? Can’t wait to see what you can do.”

“Max is only here to observe tonight,” Yoochun said.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t picture it in my head,” Yunho said and licked his lips at Changmin.

Changmin smiled.

Yunho led him to the ballroom where there were already others gathered.

“Please excuse me, gentlemen,” Yunho said and bowed. “I will see you again after all the guests have been greeted.”

They all bowed one more time.

“This is where we network and greet the guests at the show,” Yoochun said. He nodded and the other two slipped away. “We do not drink alcohol. Any time we are offered, we say, ‘Thank you, but we do not drink before a show’.”

Changmin quickly memorized that phrase.

“I hate it when Jaejoong isn’t here,” Yoochun said, “because I have to do this shit, and I hate the bullshit that goes on behind the scenes in our lovely world of business and trust. If I could, I’d sit in my office and never come out of it.” He smiled suddenly and moved to Changmin’s side. “Jiyong, love! You look amazing today.”

Changmin turned and saw a man about Yoochun’s height. He had blond hair. He wore a black suit jacket, but everything else about his outfit was crazy. Bright blue pants with white pinstripes. A white shirt with multicolored overlapping polka dots. Combat boots.

“This is a Dior jacket,” the man named Jiyong said. “I figured I should dress up for the event.”

Yoochun chuckled.

“Who is this sexy, masked beauty?” Jiyong said, lifting a hand for Changmin.

Changmin bowed over his hand and kissed the back of it.

“This is Max,” Yoochun said. “He’s learning.”

“Oh, babe, I think he’s good enough already.” Jiyong stepped close enough to Changmin that Changmin felt breath on his neck. “I want to jump him and all he’s done is stand there and be tall.”

Changmin smiled, and the man fake swooned into him. Changmin caught him, but then Yoochun grabbed the man’s jacket and pulled him back. “No touching the performers, you know the rules, Jiyong darling.”

The man laughed and stepped away from Changmin. “He caught me. And oh my god, Yoochun, he has muscles.”

Yoochun looked Changmin up and down and licked his lips. “You have no idea, Jiyong.”

For some reason that made Changmin blush as he remembered Yoochun licking and biting him his very first night.

Jiyong suddenly called out to someone else and with a quick kiss to Yoochun’s cheek, left them alone.

“I hate that guy,” Yoochun said as he stepped close to Changmin.

Changmin smiled. “He’s funny.”

“Irritating.”

Changmin didn’t leave Yoochun’s side all night. Yoochun whispered the names of the men who came up to them. It was every escort’s job to know the names of every person there. Yoochun said that before each show, an escort was given a list of names and pictures, but most of their clients were repeats, so after a couple of months, the escorts learned names quickly. Changmin knew a lot of their names from the business world.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Yoochun and Changmin ended up sitting with Yunho and his father during the show. Yunho smirked at him.

Changmin was definitely going to get an interrogation after this.

Yoochun leaned over to him, lips on Changmin’s ear. “I don’t care if you’re friends with him. Don’t let him touch you. He knows the rules, but we are very strict about this.”

Changmin turned his head. Their lips almost touched. Yoochun exhaled, breath warm on Changmin’s lips.

Yoochun sat back quickly. Their eyes met. The questions Changmin had tried to forget about bubbled up through his brain.

The lights dimmed. And Yoochun broke eye contact.

No music played. From a shadowed door, slipped a dark figure, and Changmin recognized Kibum from his body shape. He stayed against the wall, slinking around the pillars of the ballroom, like he was sneaking around. The barest hint of a slow song started and then Kibum jumped, startled as another figure stepped in front of him.

Kyuhyun held his hand out. The men around them held their breath, and then sighed when Kibum linked hands with him, and then he lowered his head, turning away. Kyuhyun did not let him, jerking him around until Kibum pressed against his chest. Their lips met.

The men watching again sighed collectively.

Kibum broke away from Kyuhyun. His painful gasp echoed through the ballroom right in time to a moment of silence in the music. He bit his hand, confusion and agony etched in his face. Kyuhyun came up behind him. The music grew and ebbed as Kyuhyun put his hand around Kibum’s waist, molding himself to his back. They obviously weren’t saying anything, but with soft touches on his shoulder, cheeks, arms and hips, Kyuhyun coaxed Kibum until the other was relaxed smiling, almost laughing.

The music changed again as Kibum turned his head and their lips met. It wasn’t music Changmin was expecting. It was all instrumental and as the violins belted out their emotional stanzas, clothes peeled off. Excited murmurs and chatter filled the ballroom for a moment, and then Kibum whined and it shut them all up. Kibum on his knees, arms above his head: Kyuhyun held his wrists in a tight grip. Kibum’s head lowered, and his breath echoed. He nuzzled Kyuhyun’s crotch and then used his tongue and teeth and lips to undo his pants, lower the zipper. Changmin barely noticed the shift of Kyuhyun’s hips and the pants dropped. Kibum moaned and his mouth closed around Kyuhyun’s bare erection. Kyuhyun’s head fell back. He let go of Kibum’s arms and gripped Kibum’s hair instead.

With his arms free, Kibum continued stripping.

Warm breath tickled Changmin’s neck as Yunho leaned forward. “Next time you’re on your knees for me, you better be wearing that mask.”

Yoochun shot him an irritated look. Yunho smiled and then sat back in his seat.

Changmin met Yoochun’s eyes. Once again, Changmin was struck by how different Yoochun looked at him. Guarded, cautious. Like his first day, in the hotel room. It seemed like so long ago.

Yoochun turned back to the show. Changmin copied him.

Kibum was on his hands and knees, wearing nothing but his white button up shirt, flowing open. Kyuhyun stood over him, equally as naked. He trailed his tie over Kibum’s back. Kibum’s gasp seemed genuine, not acting. And anyone looking would believe that Kyuhyun loved him. They continued to kiss and touch and play and stroke and cry.

 _Teasing_ , Jaejoong’s voice said in Changmin’s head. _Always, always teasing._

Changmin understood why they were paid so much. Because yes, this was a show, but it did not feel like a strip show. It felt like a glimpse into two lovers’ lives. And yet, not. Besides the occasional gasps or moans, no words were said. It was like Changmin was watching a silent film and anything that needed to be said was said through looks and touches and body language.

Again, Jaejoong had said that they’d been performing for so long that it was possible for them to communicate this way. Changmin didn’t think he’d be able to pull off something like this in front of a group of men. A strip show, sure. But not this laid-bare, emotional moment.

Kyuhyun prepped Kibum with nothing more than Kibum’s own spit. The only word uttered was when Kyuhyun had two fingers pumping in and out of Kibum’s body.

“Please,” Kibum whispered, and then the music changed and Kyuhyun moaned as he pulled his fingers out. He twisted, they twisted, white shirts twirled and then fell, revealing Kyuhyun in front of Kibum and Kibum’s mouth around Kyuhyun’s cock. Light glistened off the length as Kibum sucked. Kyuhyun moaned, hands twisting in his hair as his muscles tensed, fighting the urge to fuck Kibum’s throat.

Kyuhyun whimpered and yanked him up, kissing him even as Kibum tried to turn. Kyuhyun let him finally and then held his slick cock steady. Kibum put one arm around Kyuhyun’s neck and paused as Kyuhyun shifted. Kibum almost screamed and then his moan was cut short as Kyuhyun kissed him. His body shuddered as he rocked his hips, Kyuhyun only halfway into him. Their lips parted with a wet smack. Kibum gasped and fell forward, fingers clenching on the smooth floor. Kyuhyun gripped his hips and fucked him, bodies smacking together.

_They pay to see a show that isn’t a show._

Changmin agreed. This was not a show. This wasn’t even a porn shoot. He glanced around the room. The men were enthralled. Most with their mouths open. A few with their hands rubbing their crotches.

They switched positions and most of the time, Changmin couldn’t even see Kyuhyun’s cock inside Kibum, but sometimes, they’d twist or turn and give the crowd a perfect shot. It did not feel forced. Changmin felt uncomfortable watching something that felt like a private moment between lovers.

Kibum came first, while they were both kneeling again, back to chest. Kyuhyun’s hand flew up and down Kibum’s cock. Their lips met in a messy kiss. Kibum bit his lower lip against a shout and white strands pumped from his cock and covered the floor. Kyuhyun gasped and then sped up. Kibum tried to move, help him along, but his body gave up. With his mouth on Kibum’s shoulder, Kyuhyun’s body shuddered in orgasm. The two steadied and then Kibum turned in Kyuhyun’s arms, giving the room a shot of come dripping from his ass.

They kissed, and then as if Kyuhyun heard something, their faces transformed to panic, and they stood quickly, gathered their clothes and faded into the shadows of the pillars.

The lights brightened and the men sat silent for a moment and then applauded.

“Fantastic,” President Jung said. “Absolutely fantastic. Yoochun-shi, your boys outdo themselves. Every time I can’t think they can top the last show.”

“It was very entertaining,” Yunho said, though he stared at Changmin.

More men came up to their table and bowed and told Yoochun how amazed they were by the show, and while many expressed a desire to see the escorts, Yoochun declined, saying they had to clean up and then it was time to leave. Changmin was amazed at how Yoochun worked them all to do exactly what he wanted. The words flowed from his mouth, the gestures. He managed to exit the party long before it was over but without leaving anyone upset.

Their limo already waited for them. Changmin climbed in after Yoochun. Kibum and Kyuhyun were already there, curled up on the bench.

“Excellent,” Yoochun said. “Perfect, actually.”

Kyuhyun smiled. “Thanks.”

“All I can say is wow,” Changmin said.

“Need some help with that rock hard erection, Min?” Kibum said with a smile.

“Naw,” Changmin said. “I still have a paper to write.”

Yoochun leaned over him and slipped his hand up the sides of the mask. Changmin winced as the adhesive pulled off his skin. Yoochun smiled. “Hangeng always bitches about that.” He dug into a black bag and handed Changmin a canister of cream. “Put that on. The red should fade by Tuesday.”

The cream was cool on Changmin’s skin.

KyuBum were kissing. Changmin looked at Yoochun. He wanted to ask why it was so different. Why Yoochun was pressed against the side of limo, so far away from Changmin when yesterday they were curled together and touching each other all day long.

“How’s Shige?” Changmin asked in the silence.

“He’s good,” Yoochun replied. “Jaejoong’s been with him all day. The doctors say he can come home in a couple more days.”

“That’s good.”

Changmin looked away after that. He couldn’t stand how Yoochun just stared at him. He looked out his window. A few minutes later they pulled up to the dorms.

“I want you to go to as many shows as you can this week,” Yoochun said, “with Jaejoong or I or both. We’ll give you a guest list though, just in case there’s someone there that might recognize you like Yunho did.”

Changmin nodded. “Okay.”

“I’ll contact you tomorrow,” Yoochun said and turned his head in an obvious dismissal.

It hurt Changmin’s heart. He reached up anyway and brushed his fingers over Yoochun’s cheek. Yoochun flinched. Changmin sighed and climbed from the limo. He didn’t look back as he walked toward his dorm.

\----

“That was a bit harsh,” Kibum said.

Yoochun stared out the window. It’d been too tempting, Changmin had been too tempting. He could be with him, on his back, on his knees, pressed against a wall, but he couldn’t. He’d promised Jaejoong he wouldn’t. But would Jaejoong have? Would Jaejoong have climbed out of the limo with Changmin, gone back to his dorm room and screamed until the RA came knocking on the door to see who Changmin was murdering? He frowned at his fuzzy reflection in the glass.

Jaejoong would have. He wouldn’t have hesitated at all.


	12. Letter of Resignation

Pairings this chapter: minor!Jaejoong/Yoochun, Yunho/Changmin, Jaejoong/Kyuhyun

“You’re back early,” Jaejoong said in surprise as Yoochun opened the door of Jaejoong’s bedroom. He went right to Jaejoong, put his arms around Jaejoong’s shoulders and kissed him.

Jaejoong made a pleased noise in the back of his throat.

“I didn’t touch him,” Yoochun whispered. “I wanted to. I wanted to kiss him and hold him and peel off his suit. God damn, he looked so good, but I … I didn’t. I came home, to you, and … it’s because I love you so much, and this is the last way I can show you how much. Because you don’t believe me, and I want you to believe me.”

Jaejoong quieted him with a soft kiss. “I believe you love me. I do. I just think you shouldn’t.”

Yoochun whimpered. Jaejoong’s arms went under his jacket, around his back, and he lowered them to bed.

“I was so … I was mean to him. Rude, and …” Yoochun sighed. “I couldn’t be myself with him, because if I had been, I would have touched him and he would have kissed me and he’d be fucking me right now.”

“You should have explained, and you should apologize.”

Yoochun nodded. “I will. I love you.”

“I love you,” Jaejoong said. “Do you need …” Jaejoong reached for Yoochun’s crotch.

Yoochun shook his head. “Just … just.” His voice broke and he buried his face in Jaejoong’s chest. Jaejoong put the document he’d been reading on the side table. He put his arms around Yoochun and held him while Yoochun shook with silent tears.

\----

Yunho walked through the Shim Family mansion with a smirk on his lips and a beat to his stride. He spent a very pleasant night at home alone on his bed, jerking off to thoughts of a masked Changmin sucking his cock. Normally, he would not submit to being alone, but Changmin did not answer his cell phone. And he didn’t want anyone else last night.

He was headed to the pool to demand answers from Changmin, because Changmin never said no to a night of sex with him. And the thought of Changmin’s lean body in a tiny pair of swim trunks had nothing to do with Yunho needing to see him. He smirked wider. Nothing at all. He cupped his aching erection and walked faster, the heel of his boots clacked loud on the marble floors

He passed through French doors, and then entered an atrium. It smelled strongly of chlorine. The outer pool was empty. Yunho’s cock twitched again. When Changmin swam in the main pool, he did laps, and when he did laps, he was working off stress. Yunho wound around the deck to the outlaying building that housed the main pool. The door swung open at his touch. The rhythmic sounds of someone cutting through the water echoed through the room.

There was no one else at the pool. Yunho locked the door behind him, and then walked to the other side of the building to lock that door also. He wasn’t too worried. Changmin’s servants knew better than to bother him while he was swimming. Yunho stood at the edge of the pool and watched as Changmin swam. He used the middle lane, marked off by red and white lane floats. His strokes were sure, even, and when he came to the wall, he tucked in on himself and flipped easily, kicking back to the surface, swimming again.

In a zone.

Yunho let his eyes slide over Changmin’s tanned skin, like the water. Slick, warm, effortlessly. Changmin’s body was perfect. Long legs, long arms. Powerful back muscles, and an equal physique at the front. But Changmin was more than muscles; he embodied lithe grace: when he swam, when he walked, when sat in a business meeting, body relaxed or bored.

The more Yunho thought of Changmin’s body, the more he equated it to that of an escort from Hero Escorts and Services. It made sense for Changmin to physically be there, but he did not know the reason for it.

He thought for a moment of disrupting Changmin’s swim, then decided against it. He sat down on a pool chair and unlaced his boots, keeping his eyes on Changmin.

The man should have pursued a long distance swimmer as a career. Yunho always thought Changmin was wasting himself away behind a desk and working with financial numbers.

Yunho hung his suit jacket over the back of the chair. He loosened his black and white striped tie, and pulled it over his head, laying it on the jacket. He unbuttoned his silk shirt. The moisture from the pool would ruin it. He tossed it over his jacket, leaving him in a thin white undershirt. He sat on the chair, leaned back with his arms up, hands behind his head, legs crossed.

He counted Changmin’s steady laps, back and forth, back and forth. He mentally timed them. Changmin did not begin slowing until Yunho counted up to thirty-five. He had no idea how long Changmin had been swimming before this.

Changmin pushed himself. Yunho noted that his arms did not arch into the stroke as much. The splashes of his feet were larger. He wondered if Changmin was punishing himself for something.

A few laps later, Changmin stopped. He slowly swam to the wall, reached behind him and gripped the edge of the pool. He leaned against it for a moment, chest rising and falling. He pushed his goggles up on his head, and then turned. With a grunt, he lifted himself up on the edge.

“How long have you been here?” he asked as he walked over to the other side of the pool.

“I don’t know. I lost track of time,” Yunho answered honestly. His mouth went dry and then filled with saliva as Changmin bent over in those tiny shorts and grabbed a towel. If he’d been paying attention, he would have noticed the chair Changmin had put his towel on and sat closer. But wet, swimming Changmin was distracting.

“I can guess why you’re here,” he said and grinned over his shoulder.

Yunho smiled back. “Our fathers are discussing business. I was told to find you.”

Changmin walked over to a blue bin across the room. He threw the towel over his shoulder, and then rolled the wet swimsuit over his hips, baring his ass. Yunho’s mouth watered more, and he licked his lips. Changmin tossed the suit and the goggles and the swim cap into the bin. He scrubbed at his hair with the towel, and then wrapped it around his waist.

“You wanna do this here, or in my room?” he asked.

Yunho looked around the pool room, gripped the edges of the chair he sat on and then smirked. “Here is fine.”

Changmin chuckled and moved to him. “It’s for a paper. For school.”

Yunho stared at him for a moment and then laughed. “Are you kidding me? Your father is going to kill you when he finds out.”

“When?”

Yunho smirks. “Yes. When. Do you have any idea how many parties he holds? How many times he hires Hero Escorts and Services as entertainment?”

Changmin shook his head. “Not when I started, but I’ve been told. I never knew my father was a pervert. You know I can’t tell you anything, right? I signed a confidentiality agreement.”

“Tell me what you can.”

Changmin crawled over Yunho carefully. The plastic chair groaned under both of their weight. He stopped and unbuttoned Yunho’s pants. Slipping a hand past the fabric, he cupped Yunho’s erection as he talked. “I’m writing a paper for my Human Sexuality class. Consider it research.”

Yunho’s breath left him in a moan. He gripped Changmin’s bare thighs. “Your legs are shaved.”

“It’s a requirement. There are strict grooming rules. Rules on who you can and can’t touch and when you can touch a client and when you can’t.”

“Have you seen Jaejoong naked?”

“I am not at liberty to reveal that,” Changmin said, voice almost automated.

Yunho pouted at him. “Come on, Minnie. I’m not going to tell.”

Changmin shook his head. “If I break the contract, then I’m screwed and Jaejoong can sue me.”

“This isn’t breaking the contract?” he asked.

Changmin grinned as he lowered his head. He licked the head of Yunho’s cock, all around the edge. “No. I consider this practice.” Yunho moaned as half his cock disappeared into Changmin’s throat. Changmin had always been good at sucking cock; the man was a slut, that was for sure. This time, Yunho noticed a difference. A slight one that made his skin tingle and his toes curl. He couldn’t pinpoint the difference, but Changmin had already learned something from being around whores. His hips rose with a whimper, and then he gasped as Changmin let go.

Changmin laughed. “It’s only been a few days and I’m already learning new things. Worth it, huh?”

Yunho managed to pry an eye open. “Definitely.”

“Want you to fuck me,” Changmin said, lips against the heated skin of the shaft.

Yunho nodded. “Suit … pocket. Jacket.”

Changmin snagged the jacket off the back of the chair. The silk shirt fell to the ground, but Yunho’s skin still thrummed with pleasure, and he didn’t give a shit about a damn shirt.

“Ooh,” Changmin said. He took Yunho’s tie and draped it over his neck. “Have some fun with that later.”

“Fuck,” Yunho muttered as his cock pulsed. He was going to come in moments.

Changmin found the bottle of lube in the inner pocket. He tossed the jacket somewhere.

“You want your pants off, because I’m going to pour lube all over you.”

Yunho swallowed and nodded. Changmin hooked his hands at the top of pants and boxers and pulled down. The pool chair creaked, something in it snapped. And they both froze for a moment.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this here,” Yunho said.

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Changmin asked. He climbed off the chair only long enough to pull Yunho’s pants off, leaving him in just his thin white tank. He carefully returned, knees on either side of Yunho’s hips, hands using the back of the chair for balance. Yunho’s hands found their place on his thighs.

Yunho jerked as cold lube dripped onto his body. Changmin smirked, and then stroked his hard cock, twisting his hand at just the right moment to send convulsions through Yunho’s body.

“Shit, Minnie. I’m … god.” Yunho tried to stave off his orgasm, but the thought of Changmin as a hooker and fucking some guy in a room full of voyeurs was too much. Changmin let him go, and Yunho whined as his orgasm faded.

Changmin chuckled. Yunho pried an eye open to the vision of Changmin fisting his own cock.

“Care to tell me why you’re gagging for it so badly?” Changmin asked.

“Oh, god. You, that mask, fucking people. Fucking those escorts. Damn it, Changmin, I’ve seen so many of those shows, and to think of you with Uruha or MoMo or Prince.”

Changmin tilted his head. “Prince? I wonder which one that one is.”

“You don’t know?”

“I haven’t learned all their stage names,” Changmin said.

“What are their real names?”

Changmin tsked at him. “That would be telling.” He grabbed Yunho’s cock again, and Yunho hissed, eyes shutting. His upper body pressed into the chair as a wave of pleasure shot through him.

“Are you going to come in three seconds?” Changmin asked.

The head of Yunho’s cock swiped over Changmin’s puckered entrance. He wondered if Jaejoong had fucked Changmin. Or if Changmin had fucked Jaejoong. Or if he only watched as Yoochun and Jaejoong fucked each other.

Changmin’s hand tightened, and Yunho’s mouth opened with a cry as his cock squeezed into his unprepared body. Changmin’s hands gripped his chest, head back, mouth open as he slowly lowered himself on Yunho’s cock.

“Oh, fuck, Minnie! Shit!” Yunho’s fingers dug into Changmin’s thighs, his hips rose, impaling Changmin on his cock swiftly. Changmin cried out, his cock bouncing between them as he settled into a steady rhythm. The chair squeaked and groaned, sliding as Changmin sped up.

Yunho had no chance of lasting more than a couple of minutes. His orgasm twisted through him, exploding. His cry echoed through the cavernous room. His vision blurred, but not enough that he couldn’t see Changmin’s snarky smirk.

“Is that all you needed, Yunho? I have a paper to write.”

Yunho tried to laugh.

\----

Kyuhyun stood outside of Jaejoong’s bedroom door. He raised his hand to knock, and then sighed and dropped it. Maybe they wouldn’t notice. His other hand touched his neck, fingers sliding over the sore spot just under his jaw. Even if he covered it in makeup, Jaejoong would notice. He took one more deep breath.

Maybe it was too early. With the energy thrumming through Yoochun last night after the show, he probably kept Jaejoong up all night. He should wait until lunch, yeah, that … but if Jaejoong … Jaejoong would need to find someone to replace him. Reschedule things.

“Fuck it,” he muttered and knocked quietly.

An equally quiet voice told him to come in. Kyuhyun swallowed before opening the door slowly. He poked his head in carefully. Jaejoong was sitting up. Yoochun was curled up against his side. Neither were asleep. Neither looked like they’d gotten any sleep.

“Morning, Kyu,” Jaejoong said with a smile.

Kyuhyun could not find his voice, so he turned his head, and lowered his eyes, waiting for the reprimand.

After a couple minutes of silence, Kyuhyun chanced a glance at his bosses. They weren’t looking at him, but at each other, smiling.

Jaejoong turned that smile to him and said, “So how are you going to play this, Kyuhyun?”

Confused, Kyuhyun stood up straight and met his eyes.

“First, we’ll let you know that we know about Donghae.”

Kyuhyun barely had time to be surprised. Then again, he shouldn’t have been.

“Second, you have a show tonight that you are not going to be doing because of that hicky on your neck.”

He lowered his head in submission.

“Care to explain?” Yoochun asked. “Donghae’s never marked you before.”

Kyuhyun bit his lower lip and then sighed and said, “He’s tired of me … being too tired. Being … this. L-last night he said he didn’t care anymore, that I was his and he wanted to leave a mark and make sure everyone knew that.”

“So what’s your decision?” Jaejoong asked.

Kyuhyun’s heart ached. He didn’t want to leave this. Leave Jaejoong or Yoochun. Jaejoong had been the best hyung, the only one who had cared about him on the streets. Jaejoong always said that he was too young to be selling himself, and if he was too young, then Kyuhyun was really too young, but Kyuhyun needed the money. And grown men paid a lot to fuck a child. Jaejoong was his pimp without really being his pimp. Jaejoong was the reason he was alive, and the reason why he didn’t have any STDs.

Kyuhyun jumped as fingers touched his chin. He met Jaejoong’s eyes, trying not to cry. “I-I’m sorry. I … love-love him.”

“I know, Kyu baby. I know.” Jaejoong pressed a kiss to his lips.

“B-but I can’t leave you,” Kyuhyun said, voice catching with a cry. Jaejoong’s arms encircled him, and then pulled. Kyuhyun easily followed Jaejoong to the bed. He was shaking too much to pay attention to whose hands were whose or where they were touching him. Lips pressed against his, and then against his cheek. Whispers of love and support filtered through his brain.

It didn’t matter. He still felt like he was abandoning Jaejoong. Leaving him when Jaejoong had never left him.

The door clicked shut.

Fingertips wiped tears from his eyes, and Kyuhyun opened his eyes to look up at Jaejoong. Jaejoong smiled again, just before their lips met.

“Promise me that he’ll take care of you,” Jaejoong said, low voice wavering.

“He says he will,” Kyuhyun replied. “He … he works so hard. He doesn’t want me to do this anymore.”

“I know, Kyu baby. No one ever really wants to do this. No one.”

Kyuhyun stopped and looked at him, eyes drying. Jaejoong smiled down at him and then kissed him, demanding, reaching for the depths of his mouth. He whimpered into the kiss.

Jaejoong was the first man to ever kiss him. Others had used his body, but it was Jaejoong who showed him how loving, how amazing, how beautiful sex could be.

Jaejoong peeled Kyuhyun’s clothes off, almost like they were on stage. Everything was smooth. Calm. Familiar. Kyuhyun arched his back into the sudden touch on his cock. Warm fingers, hot mouth.

Donghae never made him feel so lost like this. Maybe that meant something, maybe it meant everything.

Kyuhyun’s breath left him as two slick fingers pushed into his body. He was grasping at nothing, trying to catch up, trying to figure out what was going on, but Jaejoong had control of this. Like always. Like forever.

“Jaejoong,” Kyuhyun said, pleading for … something.

Firm hands gripped behind his knees. Those were his hands, his moans and his body opening itself for Jaejoong’s cock. He moaned, eyes shutting, tears whispering down his cheeks as Jaejoong pushed into him. Slow waves crested and ebbed, tossed him and cradled him. Jaejoong’s smooth whispers kept him calm in the emotional storm. But it wasn’t enough. His cries echoed in a crescendo through the room. He lost touch with himself, with his body. His orgasm waved with their movements, splashing over his stomach.

Lips pressed against his cheeks. A tongue licked up his tears.

“You’re acting like this is a goodbye, dongsaeng,” Jaejoong whispered, still moving slowly inside of Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun turned his head away as his chest hitched. He wanted to point out that it was; ask Jaejoong if he even remembered the last time the two of them had sex.

“You have my number, Kyu baby. You can call me and come over any time you want.”

He shook his head, but would not explain. Donghae said he had to cut ties. Completely. Or mostly.

“Chunnie and I understand,” Jaejoong continued. “We understand and we envy you. To find someone you love and someone who loves you back is a miracle. Love Donghae with everything you have, Kyu. Everything. Don’t hold back a single part of your heart or yourself. Give him everything.”

Kyuhyun nodded. “I … will. I do. I love him.”

“Good.” Jaejoong sped up again, their lips met and Kyuhyun focused his energy on saying goodbye.

\---

Yoochun leaned against the bedroom door, listening to Kyuhyun cry out, Jaejoong moan and praise him. His heart broke with every muffled cry of pleasure. It tortured him to listen, but he could not bring himself to move away.


	13. Strictly Professional

Pairings this chapter: minor!Jaejoong/Changmin, minor!Yunho/Changmin

“You’re being a selfish bastard.”

Jaejoong looked up, head tilted to the side as he pondered Kouyou. “What?”

“You. Selfish. Bastard. Should I repeat it in Korean so I know you understand?”

Jaejoong crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Kouyou walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Nice hair,” Jaejoong said.

“Thanks. Kibum says the crimping is sexily divine.”

Jaejoong grinned. “Everything about you is sexily divine.” He reached for Kouyou’s arm, but the other man moved away. Jaejoong frowned. Kouyou never refused an opportunity to cuddle.

“Where’s Yoochun?” Kouyou asked.

Jaejoong wondered why he suddenly changed the subject. “He’s in his office. Why?”

“Is he?”

Jaejoong stared at him for another moment, and then said, “I’m assuming you have a point.”

Kouyou smirked at him. “I already told you my point. You’re being a selfish bastard.”

“Would you please explain?”

“I don’t think I need to explain. You know you’re being a dick. You know you’re asking him for more than you should. And you know he’s going to give it to you anyway. You are a selfish bastard.”

“I’m not sure how this is even your business.”

“It’s my business because I found him in the hall outside your room in tears. And then when I tried to hug him, he jerked away from me like I was on fire. All he would say is ‘I can’t’ over and over again. And then he left. He’s not in his office, even if he told you he was in his office. I don’t know where he is, and you obviously don’t know where he is either.”

Jaejoong’s face paled. He grabbed his phone and called Yoochun’s phone. There was no answer, so Jaejoong left a message, “Babe, where are you?” and then hung up.

Kouyou shook his head. “Kibum told me what happened last night after the show, and how cold Yoochun was to Changmin. It took us awhile to figure things out. He is refusing to touch any of us, Jaejoong. At all. Not even a kiss on the cheek. It’s your business. Yeah, I get that. But it’s ours too when someone we love is hurting.”

Jaejoong checked his phone. No new messages. “I bet you volunteered to be the one to bitch at me about it.”

Kouyou smirked. “No one else dares, and I don’t give a fuck if you get mad at me. Would you please drop the I’m perfect façade and admit that this is wrong.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t I?”

Jaejoong looked away, unable to meet his eyes. Kouyou knew him too well. He sighed and then sent Yoochun another text. Only _please_.

“You need to unwind,” Kouyou said. “Come on.”

“I need to find Yoochun.”

“You need to let him find himself.”

Jaejoong did not protest as Kouyou dragged him to the middle of the living room. His yoga mat was already spread out. He glared at Kouyou, but the Japanese man sat, cross-legged, eyes shut. Jaejoong sighed, and with one more glance at his phone, sat next to Kouyou, and tried to figure out his thoughts.

\----

Changmin stretched, arms above his head, toes curled. The warm body next to his jerked in sleep. He dared a glance at his clock, content that it wasn’t yet past noon. He hadn’t slept as long as he thought he had. His body ached, but it was his own fault for swimming for so long and then having Yunho fuck him for a few hours.

Gingerly, he stood up. One of his ties was still around his neck. He pulled it through his fingers, wincing at the marks on his wrists. The thin fabric of his sheets floated to the floor.

“Where going?” Yunho said, hands reaching for him.

“Up. Shower. I have work to do, and I’m sure you do, too.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost noon.”

Yunho groaned. “Fuck you, Max.”

“Don’t call me that,” Changmin said. Again.

“Why not? It’s sexy.”

Changmin met his eyes for a moment. They were still blown with lust, even though he’d gotten off three times this morning. He sighed and then shook his head. “So now I’m just a sex object to you, huh?”

“What were you before that? A future business ally? Sex object is much better.”

“God, fuck off. It’s not like I’m going to be a hooker forever.”

“Well, maybe you should be. You can suck cock like a hooker.”

“Get out,” Changmin said. He moved across his bedroom to the bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it.

Leaning against the cool wood, he waited to feel angry, but all he managed was shame. He’d known Yunho for so long, and they fucked frequently, but never with the need and lust they had fucked with this morning. And it was all because Yunho now saw him as some glorified escort. But that wasn’t all.

He’d only known Yoochun for a few days, but his obvious refusal hurt more than Yunho’s thoughts. Yunho was a dickhead, a bastard only worried about money, sex and fame. He always had been. But Yoochun was different. For a day or two, Changmin had felt like Yoochun cared about him. But was Yoochun different? The man was part owner of an escort business. Sex, money and fame is what made him successful.

Is this how the others felt every single day? This shame from throwing themselves in front of business men who only saw them as a way to fulfill a sexual need?

And with all the girls and guys Changmin had sex with, all the one night stands, the blowjobs, the drunken college flings … did they all feel that way too?

When had sex become an emotional thing?

Changmin remembered the way Yoochun and Jaejoong moved together. The years together buried in their movements and grace. Was that love? Or was that just a familiarity? Changmin didn’t think that you could love someone and have sex with other people.

So maybe sex had always been an emotional thing to him. Only it wasn’t emotional until you were with the right person.

Yunho knocked on the door. “You all right, Minnie?”

Changmin pushed away from the door. “I told you to go away.”

“You told me to get out.”

“Same thing.” He went to the shower and started the water.

“You’re not going to let me take a shower?”

“There are plenty of other bathrooms. Go find your own.”

Yunho chuckled. “God, what is wrong with you all of a sudden, huh?”

Changmin wished he knew that answer to that. He stepped into the too-hot water and tried to burn away his thoughts.

\---

“He’s stable, Park Yoochun-shi,” the doctor said, “but I would prefer he stay one more night for observation.”

Yoochun nodded. “Then we can take him home?”

“Yes. But again, he needs rest.”

“I know. He’ll get it.” Yoochun rubbed the back of Shige’s hand with his fingers. The bruises on his face and body had turned a sickly purplish green. This was Yoochun’s fault. Somehow it was. If time was retracted enough, it was Yoochun’s fault for falling in love with Jaejoong. For doing this with Jaejoong.

A little voice that sounded like his mother said, “But if you hadn’t, then where would Shige be? On the streets? Sick? Dead? You have to think from every angle, son. Not just the one where you blame yourself.”

His mother somehow knew. She always had. And where his father refused to accept Jaejoong as part of his life, refused to see their business as a legitimate way to make money, his mother had always been so supportive. Maybe he’d take some time to go see her today.

His phone vibrated and he ignored it. It’d taken Jaejoong a long time to realize he wasn’t where he said he was. He wondered if Jaejoong went looking for him, or if someone just told him he was gone. He figured it was the latter.

His eyes fell on the thick envelope he’d tossed on the other chair. Documents and papers and pictures of Shige. All set to be delivered to Siwon’s lawyer. A hefty settlement for physical damages and a promise not to press charges. Yoochun hoped he just paid. He didn’t want to have to deal with Siwon ever again.

He heard the doctor leave.

Maybe Jaejoong was right. All these years and he was right. They couldn’t be in love. Their relationship was based on lies. On sex. On superficial feelings that were only used to escape real life. One likes anything that stops pain, stops ache, stops hurt. Even if the hurt ache pain is worse afterwards.

Alcohol, cigarettes, beauty.

Yoochun lost himself in those things more often than not. Maybe he needed to face his life. Reassess what was important.

Do as Daddy wanted, take over the company. Close the escort business. Admit it was a fool’s idea. Ditch Jaejoong. Find a good woman to marry and have children.

But that led to despair.

The thought of Jaejoong not being in his life made his heart ache more than anything else. He could quit drinking. He could quit smoking.

He could not quit Jaejoong.

One of their most popular escorts was leaving. A man Jaejoong had known even before Yoochun met him. He could not begrudge Jaejoong the need to say goodbye to his friend. He also knew that he could have said goodbye to Kyuhyun the same way had he stayed in that bed. Jaejoong would not have minded, but Yoochun decided that if he stayed for a threesome, that would lead to other threesomes, and then the possibility of rationalizing something away with “Jaejoong won’t mind.”

Cold turkey.

Yoochun snorted. He’d failed at quitting cigarettes cold turkey. And alcohol.

There was too much work that needed to be done. He should have been at the office, rearranging Kyuhyun’s performance tonight, and for the rest of the week. Part of him hoped Jaejoong would take care of it. Sighing, he stood up. He leaned over the edge of the bed and kissed Shige’s forehead.

“See you tomorrow, aishiteru. Rest well.”

Yoochun’s throat closed for a moment. He grabbed the envelope of papers and left the room.

\----

Jaejoong frowned at his phone. Not for the first time. Yoochun continued to ignore his texts. He sat in Yoochun’s empty office. He’d been there for hours, rearranging their schedule for the week. Only Lee Hyukjae had been upset that Kyuhyun was not going to be performing. When Jaejoong mentioned that both he and Yoochun would supervise the party that evening, Hyukjae had relented and agreed that instead of the Kouyou/Kyuhyun show, he would see Kouyou and Jungmo.

He stared at the untouched glass of scotch. The sides pebbled with moisture.

Jaejoong knew why Yoochun was so upset, and it was his own fault for Yoochun being so upset.

The thought of Yoochun only being with him was nothing more than a dream. He should have known that it would cause a problem like this. At the same time, he knew that if he gave Yoochun the same promise, it wouldn’t be like this. They’d be happy as an exclusive couple, but Jaejoong wasn’t sure he could be exclusive.

Why wasn’t Jaejoong happy? Happy to have this man love him so much? Yoochun was his. Heart mind and body. But he was not Yoochun’s.

Yes, he loved Yoochun. He did. A stubborn feeling twisted through him. He loved him. He loved him with everything he was. But it made more sense for him to love Yoochun than for Yoochun to love him. Hookers fell in love with rich, sexy business men. Those business men did not fall in love with hookers. He did not deserve Yoochun’s love. With everything he put the other man through, with everything he demanded of the other man, Yoochun should have left him a long time ago.

With a resigned sigh, Jaejoong picked up the glass and swallowed a mouthful. It burned only for a moment and then warmed his body in a way that only Yoochun could.

Jaejoong didn’t understand why he stayed. Even now with this newest demand, this newest thing that was going to be so very hard for Yoochun to follow.

If Yoochun would answer his damn phone, maybe they could talk about it.

_Please, baby. Just let me know you’re alive. I’m so worried about you right now._

Jaejoong sighed as he pressed send. He put his head on Yoochun’s desk, pillowed on his arm. He traced nonsensical designs into the wood.

When his phone vibrated on the desk, he jerked alert with a yelp, heart hammering. With shaking hands, he picked it up.

_**From Chunnie:** You know where I’ll be. Bring my camera_

Jaejoong’s throat closed. He blinked away tears and then jumped up from the chair, not caring when he knocked it over. He flew up the stairs, ignored Kouyou and Kibum in the kitchen.

Yoochun’s camera was on his bookshelf. Jaejoong carefully lifted it, put it in the bag, made sure there were extra rolls of film and then left the room as fast as he entered it.

“We’ll be back,” he said as a goodbye.

\---

Changmin sat in his car, debating. The air was cool in the underground parking garage. He shouldn’t be here. He hadn’t heard from Yoochun or Jaejoong. He hadn’t been told to come. Why was he there? He should have been home writing his paper.

He wanted answers. That was for certain. He wanted … he wasn’t sure what else he wanted. And answers to what? He only knew these men for a few days.

With a self-deprecating sigh, Changmin started his car. They owed him nothing. It was his own fault that he was so emotionally involved already. He was about to pull out of the parking space when the door to the inside opened and Jaejoong rushed out. He turned the car off.

Jaejoong didn’t appear to have seen him.

He opened the door and said his name.

Jaejoong jerked, startled and then his mouth spread in a smile. “Changmin.”

Changmin moved around the black Audi R8.

Jaejoong met him half way. “You all right?”

“No.”

Jaejoong tilted his head and smiled softly. “Don’t worry too much about it, okay?”

“Are we talking about the same thing?”

“Yeah. We are. Look, I made …” Jaejoong sighed and said, “It’s stupid. I made Yoochun promise not to fuck around, and he took it more seriously than I thought he would and now he’s … Anyway.” Jaejoong kissed him softly. “He still likes you. He’s not mad at you. He’s pretty pissed at me right now, but I’m on my way to try to fix things. Look, go upstairs, talk to the guys. Kyuhyun is leaving us for his boyfriend, so we’re all a little on edge about that. Plus the mess with Shige.”

Jaejoong kissed him again, hand gripping the back of Changmin’s neck. Changmin melted into his lips, arm snaking its way around Jaejoong’s waist.

“You picked a crazy time in our lives to write this paper.” Jaejoong grinned. “Work on your stripping with Kouyou. Without Kyuhyun, we’re going to need a replacement pretty quickly. I’ve got to go. We’ll be back a little later.”

Jaejoong kissed him one more time, a little more forceful, a little deeper. A little tongue. It stole Changmin’s breath. Another smile, a peck on the cheek and Jaejoong climbed into the car. Changmin stepped back and watched as Jaejoong drove away. He honked and stuck his hand out the window in a wave.

Changmin took a deep breath and headed inside. He bypassed the elevator and slowly climbed the stairs. The door opened under his hand and he floated through the rooms. He was halfway to the living room when a head peaked over the couch.

Jungmo frowned at him and said, “What’s wrong?”

“I … I don’t even know anymore.” He sat on the floor since Hangeng and Kibum were also on the couch. Jungmo sat behind him, straddling him and rubbed his shoulders firmly.

“Is this about last night?” Kibum asked.

Changmin nodded. “Mostly. But Jaejoong just said he made Yoochun promise to be exclusive to him.”

Kibum snorted. Hangeng said something in Chinese that was probably a curse word.

Jungmo laughed. “No wonder the two of them have been pissy with each other today.”

“I’m supposed to work on stripping with Kouyou so I can start performing next week, but I really don’t want to do anything right now.”

Jungmo moved to the floor with him. Arms circled his waist and Changmin shut his eyes and tried to relax.

\---

“Why are you crying?” Kouyou whispered.

Kyuhyun jumped like he’d been shocked. And then he rolled over, eyes shut, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Kouyou slipped into the room, shutting the door with a soft click. There were clothes everywhere, bags full and spilling over. Trinkets wrapped in paper. Boxes.

Kyuhyun slid over on the bed to give Kouyou room.

“I—I don’t think I can leave,” Kyuhyun said.

“Why not?”

“I just … I—I can’t, Kou. It’s so hard. To know that I’ll never see you again, I’ll never get to kiss you again. Or Kibum. Or Jungmo. Or Jaejoong. I—“

Kouyou held him tightly. He let Kyuhyun cry for a little while and then pushed him away enough to meet his eyes. “You love Donghae, right?”

Kyuhyun nodded. “But do I love him more than I love you guys?”

“Why do you have to love him more? Why can’t you just love him, too?”

“Because I’m leaving you for him. I should love him more if I’m willing to give this up.”

“This.” Kouyou smirked. “You make it sound so glamorous.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do. And I say you go to Donghae. What has Jaejoong always said to us? What he said to us when he was Hero? Do you remember?”

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes but recited, “If you have a chance at something better, take it.”

“Being with Donghae is better than this. You won’t miss the shows, Kyu, you won’t miss the sex and the fucking. Donghae sounds like he’d do anything for you, even tie you up and smack you around when you need it.”

Kyuhyun chuckled. “Yeah, he does that.”

“Then don’t worry about it. Being with someone you love, and not having to fuck men only for their money, is so much better than being here where you’re hurting that someone you love and the next man to shove his dick in your ass might have a disease.”

Their lips met for a moment and then Kyuhyun sighed and readjusted against him. “Do you think you’ll ever find someone you love?”

Kouyou snorted. “Been there, done that, and no thank you.”

“Bitch. What did you just say to me?”

“The difference is that Donghae loves you, too.”

“What if he doesn’t love me as much as he says he does and after I’m with him for a little, while he changes his mind?”

Kouyou again made Kyuhyun move so their eyes met. “If that happens, remember that you will always have a place here. Always. We are not going to forget about you or toss you away. You are still our friend. You’re still our partner, our co-worker, and we all love you in one way or another.”

Kyuhyun hugged him tightly. “Thanks, Kou.”

\----

Yoochun leaned against the railing of the bridge. A lit cigarette burned between his lips. He took a drag every now and then. Afternoon sunlight sparkled on the lazy river. He had promised Jaejoong a photo session this week. This was a perfect spot for it.

Jaejoong had texted him that he was on his way, and Yoochun smiled at the thought. They knew each other so well. What would happen if that was gone? If the only person who Yoochun was sure held onto part of his soul was suddenly out of his life?

The pain from just the thought was enough to tear his heart in two. He would not lose Jaejoong. Not over this. Not over something this ridiculous. He loved Jaejoong. And as always, he would do what Jaejoong wanted, because the alternative was no Jaejoong in his life, and that was as close to death as he was willing to get.

He smoked another cigarette.

When he heard the quiet whine of Jaejoong’s R8 pull up behind him, he smiled, but he didn’t turn around. Each one of Jaejoong’s steps echoed loud in his ears. Warm arms encircled him from behind. Lips pressed against his neck.  
“Forgive me?” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun took a deep drag on the cigarette. He blew out a cloud of smoke, and then held the cigarette so Jaejoong could also take a drag. They finished the cigarette and stared over the water for a little while longer.

Yoochun turned in Jaejoong’s embrace. “This sunlight is going to look amazing on your skin,” he whispered. “Take your clothes off.”


	14. Consolidating and Restructuring

Pairings this chapter: minor!Jaejoong/Changmin, minor!Yunho/Changmin

“What were you planning on wearing tonight?” Kouyou asked.

Jungmo waved a hand at him, unwilling to let Changmin go. “Whatever. You pick something. I’ll dress to match.”

“Oh, god, this is why I don’t do shows with you.”

Jungmo smirked down at Changmin as Kouyou left the living room.

“He has control issues,” Jungmo explained.

Junho snorted. “That’s putting it mildly.”

“I noticed,” Changmin said. “He did have me tied up a few days ago.”

They laughed. Changmin resettled against Jungmo’s chest, moving his arm. The floor wasn’t exactly comfortable, and he could have joined Junho and Junsu on the couch. But that meant getting up.

“Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you now?” Junsu asked. His hand landed softly on Changmin’s shoulder.

Changmin shut his eyes and took a deep breath of Jungmo’s cologne. “Just … I don’t know. I don’t think I could ever do this.”

“This?” Jungmo said, prompting.

“Yeah, this.”

“And does _this_ have anything to do with the marks on your wrists?” Junho asked.

Changmin absently rubbed one of his wrists as he nodded. “Yunho confronted me while I was swimming this morning, and the idea of me being Max is … It was weird. He wasn’t fucking me. He was fucking Max, and …”

“You do know you don’t have to explain this to us,” Jungmo said. “We get it.”

“I know, but I don’t get how you can do that. How …”

“It’s a job, Changmin,” Junho said. “You’re a business man, right? When you sit in a meeting, you project a different air, a different personality. We do that, too. If your emotions get involved, things get fucked.”

Jungmo laughed. “Yeah, like if some client tries to touch Junsu.”

Junho scowled. “Shut up.”

Junsu smiled and pressed a kiss to Junho’s neck. “I love it when he’s overprotective.”

Changmin sighed. “Sex has always been just sex to me. I mean, I’m a college student. And I’m rich. And I’m good looking—“

“And so humble,” Jungmo muttered.

“But this … I’ve never felt used before. Ever. And this makes me wonder how many people I’ve had sex with that felt used and dirty afterwards. And then I feel guilty, and then I feel dirty again, and then I remember how hot it was and I get horny, and then I feel dirty because I shouldn’t get turned on by it.” He broke off and then sighed again. “Before the show, Kyuhyun tried to explain that sex is different with someone you love, or with someone you care about, and I didn’t fully get it until this morning. I don’t think I’d call Yunho a friend, but we have a mutual respect for each other. Or we did. Now, I’m just some piece of ass for him to fuck.”

Jungmo held him more tightly.

“I think I’m going to wear this.”

Changmin turned his head and his jaw dropped. Kouyou and purple. That’s all his mind processed at first, and then creamy thighs, sloping shoulders, more purple and more purple.  


Jungmo whistled. “Good one. I can’t wait to take it off you.”

“What are you going to wear?” Kouyou asked.

“I don’t know. Clothes.”

“MoMo, come on.”

“Uruha, fuck off. We have a few hours.”

Kouyou glared at him for a moment longer, arms crossed. In that outfit. That hair styled.

Changmin shivered.

“What?” Jungmo asked.

“He makes me want to do everything he asks and crawl after him like a puppy,” Changmin said.

They all laughed.

“Then I’m definitely wearing this outfit,” Kouyou said.

“I better get up and make him happy,” Jungmo said. He pressed a kiss to Changmin’s forehead. “Go cuddle with the Twins.”

“Naw. Yoochun says I’m supposed to go to as many shows as I can, so I need to go to my dorm and work on my paper while I’ve got some time.”

“All right. I’ll see you tonight.” Jungmo kissed Changmin again.

Changmin sat up, back against the couch. Junsu’s fingers trailed through his hair. His eyes shut and he sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the soft touch. Junsu shifted behind him, and then Changmin grunted as Junsu fell in his lap.

“Don’t worry too much, Minnie,” Junsu said, curling against him. Changmin rested his cheek against the top of Junsu’s head, arms circling around him. Junho’s fingers replaced Junsu’s in his hair. “This is why we’re escorts, and not full blown hookers. Tonight, Uruha and MoMo will probably have sex with their client, but here, now, they’re Kouyou and Jungmo. We actually don’t fuck our clients as much as you think we do. Just each other.”

“Isn’t that worse, though?” Changmin asked. “Last night, I felt like I was watching a private moment between Kouyou and Kibum. It was … intrusive.”

Junsu smiled up at him. “We’re actors, Minnie. If they made you feel like that, then they did their jobs well.”

“I better go,” Changmin said with a sigh.

“I could suck you off and make you feel better,” Junsu said with another smile. “And Junho can fuck you while I do that. That should make you feel better.” He moved again until he was straddling Changmin’s lap, legs wrapped around his waist.

Changmin grinned back and shook his head. “No …” He made a face. “I just don’t think I ever want to have sex again.”

Junsu pouted. “That’s not fair. What about the rest of us? You’re going to deprive us of your perfect body?”

Changmin chuckled and kissed him lightly. “Okay, okay. So I just don’t want to have sex again today. Better?”

Junsu nodded. “Much.”

Junho carefully took his arm and pulled him. Junsu followed the lead and climbed off Changmin’s lap and into his brother’s. They rearranged on the couch. Changmin turned to them, laying his head on the soft fabric. Junho traced his face with his fingertips.

“It gets easier,” Junho whispered.

Changmin nodded, eyes shutting as lips pressed against his. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

\----

Yoochun followed Jaejoong down the embankment. The river gurgled innocently. A raging torrent would have been better for the emotions running through the two of them. Yoochun pointed to the concrete base of the bridge, and Jaejoong moved over to it. Yoochun analyzed the lighting and decided the shadows were all right for now. He lifted the camera and snapped a shot of Jaejoong staring out over the water.

Jaejoong, hearing the shutter whir, turned and grinned at Yoochun. “I’m not naked yet.”

“Get naked.”

As Jaejoong gripped the bottom of his tank top, Yoochun started taking pictures.

Jaejoong’s beauty always left him speechless. Even now, when Jaejoong was merely taking off his clothes, not stripping, but just getting naked, it was hard not to fall in love with him all over again.

Yoochun figured that was the point of this anyway. A reminder of what he promised to love and protect and cherish with all his heart.

“Beautiful, Jae,” Yoochun muttered, focusing the picture on Jaejoong’s bare hipbone.

A heated blush covered Jaejoong’s skin. He looked down, biting his lower lip. Yoochun had seen him do that more times than not. Jaejoong was not embarrassed about being naked. Even here where anyone could see. Yoochun snapped a picture of the moment, even if it was faked. He snapped more pictures of Jaejoong against the gray concrete.

The camera whirred, the roll of film empty. Yoochun moved to where he’d dropped the bag, not looking at Jaejoong. His emotions were still too choppy to really look at the man he loved so much.

“I shouldn’t have made you promise to be exclusive,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun concentrated on putting in a new roll of film. “You didn’t make me.”

“I shouldn’t have suggested it then. It’s not fair to you. And you’re hurting.”

Yoochun looked up then. “I’m used to hurting when it comes to loving you.” He turned away before he could see Jaejoong’s reaction to that comment.

“I don’t know what … I … Yoochun, I love you.”

Yoochun nodded. “I know. Go sit by the river.”

After a tense moment, Jaejoong complied. Yoochun turned around, camera poised and took a few pictures of Jaejoong, feet in the water, arms behind him. He moved closer to take shots of his pale body against the dark earth. He circled around him, heart clenching, eyes stinging with tears as he captured the perfect image of his lover.

“I know why I’m so comfortable like this,” Yoochun said, focusing on the curve of Jaejoong’s shoulder. “Turn your chin to me.” He snapped a picture of the perfection in his lens.

“Why?”

“Because it’s like my life. I’m not really in your life, just viewing you through a lens.”

Jaejoong frowned, eyes hooded.

Yoochun took another picture.

“You’re part of my life,” he protested.

“Am I? Or am I only on the peripheral edge? Something to focus on when you need to, ignore when you don’t.”

Jaejoong turned his upper body towards Yoochun, and Yoochun saw a beautiful angle. He kneeled, turned his camera. Jaejoong’s entire back filled the frame, a single eye, pouty lower lip. In the background was the blurred image of his bent knee.

A tear dripped over his cheek. Yoochun focused on the tear and snapped a picture before he lost the image.

“You really think I ignore you?” Jaejoong whispered.

“Not on purpose.”

“How can you say that?”

Yoochun sighed and lowered his camera, resting it on his knees. He kept his head lowered because if he looked up at Jaejoong, he’d cave and crawl to him. The camera was his barrier.

“Is this conversation going to end up breaking my heart?” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun smiled and shook his head. “No. Mine either, but that’s because mine is already broken.” He ignored Jaejoong’s pained noise and stood up quickly. He checked his film. There were a few more pictures on this roll. He lifted it to his eye, focusing on Jaejoong’s naked body again.

“Lay down,” he whispered.

Jaejoong did not protest, lying in the soft earth at the edge of the river. Yoochun stood over him. He angled the camera to get the expanse of Jaejoong’s body, and then stepped back until the angle was right.

“Touch yourself,” he whispered.

Jaejoong’s fingers trailed up his stomach, to his nipple. The other hand curled around his hip. His cock slowly hardened.

So did Yoochun’s. He loved watching Jaejoong touch himself.

He stepped to the side, focusing on Jae’s lower half. He whispered commands and Jaejoong bent his knees, lifted his arm or turned his body. Each picture showed a man in utter abandon, full of unfulfilled need. He heard Jaejoong’s breath speed up as Yoochun told him to spread his knees, lift his legs, tease his entrance with those perfect fingers.

Yoochun’s mouth watered as he zoomed in on Jaejoong’s pink entrance. He focused on it, Jaejoong’s pained face faded in the back. And then he changed the zoom without telling Jaejoong, and snapped pictures of his face full of tears while Yoochun systematically took pictures.

The last picture on the roll was of the pad of Jaejoong’s finger pushed lightly against his hole.

“Kneel,” Yoochun said, voice breaking on the word.

Jaejoong sniffed, and Yoochun turned away to get another roll of film. He had to take a few deep breaths to keep himself under control as he changed film.

His body froze for a moment as he looked at Jaejoong. Knees digging into the earth, slightly spread, head lowered on his arms. His body shook. Yoochun took pictures with the river in the background, moving closer and closer as he focused again on Jaejoong’s ass.

Uncharacteristically, he reached out and touched Jaejoong’s pale skin, catching his fingertips in the bottom of the frame of a picture. He let his fingers run up and down the cleft of Jaejoong’s ass. Jaejoong shivered uncontrollably, and then moaned when Yoochun pushed against his entrance.

Yoochun never let himself be in the pictures of he took of Jaejoong. Maybe that’s why he never felt he belonged in the other’s life.

“You don’t really need me, do you Jaejoong?” he whispered.

Jaejoong flinched.

Yoochun brought his hand up to this mouth, covering a single finger in spit. He slowly pushed it into Jaejoong’s clenching body, leaving it there while he snapped blurry images. Or maybe the pictures weren’t blurry, just his own focus as tears spilled over his cheeks.

Yoochun desperately wanted to fuck him. He brought his hand back and spanked that pale skin harshly. Jaejoong yelped, but didn’t move.

Yoochun watched, mesmerized as the pink hand printed faded.

He slapped him again, and this time took a picture of the abused skin. He could not bring himself to spank him again. He pushed his finger into Jaejoong’s body one more time, rolled it around the rugged edge of his entrance and then pulled away. He wished he had a video camera, to capture the way Jaejoong’s body begged for attention.

Yoochun moved to the front of Jaejoong, crouching before taking pictures of his ass in the air.

“Look at me,” Yoochun said.

“I’d rather not,” Jaejoong whispered into his arm, body shaking.

Yoochun wished he could capture that pain in his camera. He probably could if Jaejoong would let him see his eyes. He zoomed in on the part of his face he could see. The fall of hair over his forehead, the way his cheek pressed against his arm. Again he reached out, running fingers through his hair before taking a picture. The sunlight turned the picture golden.

“Why do you put up with me?” Jaejoong grumbled into his arm.

“Because I love you.”

“Why do you love me?”

“You know I can’t answer that. Look at me.”

Jaejoong sniffed once and then lifted his eyes. Yoochun was ready and snapped a picture of the pain in his eyes before Jaejoong could hide it. Jaejoong’s eyes shut, tears trailed down his cheeks and Yoochun took more pictures.

“Stop it,” Jaejoong said. He turned away completely, sitting, curling in on himself, back to Yoochun. The curve of his body registered rejection in Yoochun’s camera. He took pictures, the curves of Jaejoong’s ass was pink from the strain. His knuckles white where they gripped his sides.

“I love you because you’re not perfect,” Yoochun whispered. “You’re broken and you’re … I don’t know how to explain it, Jaejoong. I fell in love with Hero because he had no worries, no cares. Nothing. He did what he had to do with no remorse. I wanted to be like that. I needed to be like that, so I fell in love with the one person like that in my life. I fell in love with you because you do care. You have remorse, you give and you give and you give. Even when you had nothing, you gave it to others. And not just money, but concern, support, strength. I love you because I have none of that without you. You mean everything to me. And yes, I should be able to have my own strength and be whole without you, but in order to do that, I’d have to let you go. And I will not, will not, let that happen.”

Jaejoong looked over his shoulder at Yoochun. The pain and accusation in his eyes froze Yoochun to the spot, and he should have taken a picture, but couldn’t. Jaejoong turned back and the moment broke.

“Did you ever stop to think that I need someone to give me support and strength? That maybe I don’t have as much of it as you think I do and I’m slowly wearing myself out trying to be everything you need me to be when I don’t even know what I need to be for myself? I’m everything you need? Well, that’s great. But what if I need more than what you can give me?”

“Do you?”

“Most nights.”

Yoochun’s mouth opened, but no words came out. His knees gave and he landed hard on the ground, barely remembering to cradle his camera. He stared without blinking at his lover. The other half of his soul. Wet dripped down his cheeks.

Jaejoong’s body shook and shivered.

Yoochun swallowed, blinked and then looked around. He crawled to where Jaejoong had tossed his clothes, picking up his hoody. He crawled over to Jaejoong, uncaring of the mud and dirt now caked in his jeans. He settled the fabric over Jaejoong’s shoulders.

Jaejoong pushed him away.

Yoochun fell back with a surprised grunt, catching himself on his hands. Jaejoong tugged at the hoody, trying to cover more of himself, and Yoochun could not stop himself from lifting the camera for a couple more shots. The camera showed a man abused, shamed, hurting.

For once, the pictures of Jaejoong would not lie.

“Fuck you,” Jaejoong muttered.

Yoochun did not know what to do. Part of him wanted to force Jaejoong to face this. Force him into a physical confrontation, but he did not want that. He didn’t want to face that anymore than Jaejoong did. He stood up carefully, legs shaking and weak. Crying? Yeah, he was still crying. He’d probably cry all the way back to the city.

He turned his back on Jaejoong’s muffled cries and clambered up the embankment to his car. He missed the handle the first time, opened the door the second. He should have gotten a keyless start car. His vision blurred too much to even get his key in the ignition. There was no way he could drive home like this. The engine roared to life.

He put his head on the steering wheel and let his gasping, painful cries echo in the interior of the car. He cried until he thought he was going to be sick and then he opened the door just in case.

An echo of his name pounded through his head. He shook his head and then leaned it against the seat. Tears continued to drip down his face, mouth open in heaving gasps.

“Chunnie, please, don’t … don’t leave. Please don’t.”

Warm hands touched his cheeks. Weight landed in his lap.

“Please, don’t … not like this, not—“ Jaejoong broke off with a whimper.

Yoochun slowly put his arms around Jaejoong’s naked, shivering body. He cried into Yoochun’s shirt.

“I can’t let you go, Jaejoong,” Yoochun said. “I just said that. But I have no control if you let me go. It wouldn’t be me leaving.”

“How could I leave you, huh?”

Yoochun let himself relax, but only a little. Jaejoong pressed a kiss to the skin showing from his button-down shirt.

“Don’t stay for me,” Yoochun said. “I’d survive. I’d drink more, smoke more, do the business thing like Daddy wants. I’d be miserable and bitchy and an alcoholic, but I’d survive.”

“I wouldn’t,” Jaejoong muttered. His fingertips were brown from the ground. They left smudges on Yoochun’s white shirt as Jaejoong loosened each button, searching for more skin to kiss. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. I may be a masochist, but that is not pain I’d want to live through. I … I don’t think I would.”

“Don’t say you’ll kill yourself if…”

“Not on purpose,” he said, lips finally landing against Yoochun’s breastbone. His breath warmed clear to Yoochun’s heart. “But I’d probably refuse to come out of my room and not eat or drink or do anything but stare into space wondering why I was dumb enough to leave the one man who loved me more than he loved himself.”

Yoochun cupped Jaejoong’s face in his hands and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Jaejoong whimpered into it, clutching Yoochun’s wrists.

“I love you,” Yoochun whispered into Jaejoong’s hair.

Jaejoong’s body shivered.

“I love you,” he repeated. “Please, let me love you. Stop telling me I can’t. Stop feeling like I shouldn’t. You are everything that I need, baby. Everything. Maybe … maybe if you’d let me love you, then you could love yourself, and then understand why I love you so much.”

Jaejoong pressed a wet, tear-stained cheek to Yoochun’s neck. “B-but … what if you don’t really love me? What if I don’t really love you? What if they’re just words that mask the feelings of familiarity and … ”

Yoochun smiled. He lifted Jaejoong’s face and pressed a kiss to the corner of his eye, salty tears staining his lips. “How much do you hurt when you think of me not loving you?”

“A lot.”

Yoochun nodded. “Same here. They aren’t just words, Jaejoong. When your heart hurts that much at the thought of me not being in your life, then they aren’t just words.”

Jaejoong shook his head, unconvinced, but for now it would be enough. Yoochun kissed his quivering lips.

“You’re naked,” he said.

Jaejoong let himself laugh. “Yeah.”

Yoochun’s hands trailed down Jaejoong’s shoulders, his back, pulling him impossibly closer in the small space. Jaejoong curled into his body, head under Yoochun’s chin. Yoochun held him for a long time. The sunlight turned golden in the late afternoon.

“You should go get your clothes, and then we should go home. We have a show tonight.”

Jaejoong smiled regretfully. “Always a show. Always something.”

Yoochun nodded. “Let’s plan a vacation. We’ll go to Greece, or Paris, or Barcelona.”

“Or all three?”

“Or all three.” Their lips met again.

Part of Yoochun felt like this was not the end of the discussion. Like they’d only pushed the issues to the side for a moment. They were good at that. Yoochun knew this would come up again. But with Jaejoong’s naked body in his arms, happiness flooded him. For a moment the despair had ebbed. This feeling, this love, it was what he stayed for. Jaejoong made him feel like no one else ever had or ever could.


	15. Break Time

Pairings this chapter: Junho/Junsu, minor!Changmin/Kibum, minor!Changmin/Kouyou, Jaejoong/Yoochun

“You should stay,” Junsu whispered.

Changmin sighed into the couch again. He’d said three times already that he had to get up.

“You’re just going to go home and think too much. It’s better to think here, because we know what you’re thinking.”

“Let’s get some take out,” Junho said.

“Can I cuddle with Changmin while you’re gone?” Junsu asked.

Junho smiled and kissed his brother tenderly. “Yes. No groping.”

Junsu laughed. “Damn it.”

The two of them moved, and Changmin lifted himself enough to flop boneless on the couch. Junsu kissed his cheek. Junho kissed the other one.

Junho’s footsteps faded through the room, and his voice asked the others if they wanted something to eat.

“I’m not sure I want to do this anymore,” Changmin whispered to Junsu.

Junsu snuggled closer to him. “It’s your decision. Jaejoong said you can leave any time you want. Do you think you have enough to write your paper?”

“My paper doesn’t even matter anymore. Learning about you guys, learning about how this works. It’s … a paper for college seems so superficial.”

Junsu propped up with hands on Changmin’s chest. “To me it’s not. You’re lucky, Changmin. You have a choice. And yes, we all do too. We could go back to school, go to college. But we make an insanely obscene amount of money doing this.”

“So you debase yourself, destroy your self-respect—“

Junsu crossed his arms and glared at him. “Self-respect? For us, that’s what this is. We’re not on the streets. We’re not selling ourselves to dirty men on street corners.”

Kibum leaned his face on his hands, resting against the couch and pondered them, face grave. “He’s right, you know. This is a lot better than what we lived like before. Junho is ordering about forty dollars worth of take out right now. Three years ago, I wasn’t sure if I was going to eat once a day.”

“I know,” Changmin said and shut his eyes. “I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant.”

Kibum laid a hand on his arm. “You can’t let your emotions into it. It’s a tough balance.” He smirked. “You haven’t talked to Kouyou yet, have you?”

Changmin shook his head.

“You should. You might find you have more in common than you think.”

Changmin studied him closely.

Kibum smiled. “That’s all I’m going to say or he’ll kick my ass.”

Junho returned from the kitchen and Junsu smiled widely up at him as he leaned down and kissed him.

“Happiness,” Junho whispered. “That’s all that matters.”

“And you’re all happy?” Changmin said.

“Most of us,” Junho replied.

Changmin and Junho adjusted until Junsu was between them. He put his arms about Junsu’s body.

“I’m lucky,” Junho continued. “I’m with the man I love. JaeChun are lucky. They’re crazy and emotional, but most of the time they’re happy.”

“I’m happy,” Kibum said. “I don’t have a family. These guys are my family. Hangeng is the same.”

“Where is Hangeng?”

“With Heechul.”

“Should have figured.”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to go alone,” Changmin said.

Kibum shrugged. “Hangeng has been Heechul’s escort for a long time. Even before Yoochun and Jaejoong started this business. Heechul doesn’t hurt him, but he’s incapable of loving anyone but himself. Hangeng loves him, but … yeah. They both know what the other is. Heechul is a selfish bastard.”

Changmin sighed.

“You keep sighing,” Junho said, running fingers over Changmin’s face.

“I know.”

He tightened his fingers around Changmin’s jaw and pulled his face forward. Their lips met over Junsu’s shoulder. Harsh, demanding. Changmin tensed, because he didn’t want to kiss anyone at the moment. But then Junsu’s tongue lapped at their lips. Changmin moaned as his head turned. He kissed Junsu’s sweeter mouth. Lip gloss maybe. Or Junsu’s optimism, his smiles, his laughter, turned into a flavor encompassing everything he was.

“And sometimes,” Junho said, “sometimes, you bed the ones you love to remind yourself of what’s important.”

“That’s sort of a contradiction,” Changmin said, muffled against Junho’s mouth.

“Yeah. And?”

“Just making an observation.”

“Maybe you should stop talking and observe with your mouth,” Junsu said.

“Observe what?” Changmin whispered, lips grazing Junsu’s jaw and down to his neck. He pressed an open mouth kiss to the hollow of his throat.

Junsu moaned, fingers gripping Changmin’s shoulders.

Junho chuckled just before he kissed the back of Changmin’s neck. “Junsu,” he said in warning.

“I … I …” Junsu’s eyes fluttered, voice going breathy. “Is … is it okay if I touch Changmin?”

Changmin shivered at the difference between Junsu as soon as Junho expressed some type of disapproval.

“Yes, baby, it’s okay, but next time, don’t forget.”

“I’m sorry.”

Changmin twisted so he was more laying on top of Junsu. He forced a leg between Junsu’s, shivering at the moan that ripped from between the Twins deep kiss. Junsu suddenly jerked forward and Changmin twisted again, this time almost falling off the couch. He put a hand on the floor to steady himself, but then different arms went around his upper body and Kibum steadied him.

“I don’t think I’ve kissed you yet,” Kibum whispered just before their lips met.

Changmin smiled into the soft press of lips. Kibum’s fingers trailed over his face, caressing his cheek. He kept the kiss chaste, even though Changmin begged for more with a whimper. He barely acknowledged fingers on his body, twisting his nipples through his t-shirt.

“You sure you’re not in the mood,” Junho whispered into his ear.

“Yeah, kisses are enough right now.”

“Too bad.”

Kibum pulled on his arm. “Come down here with me. The Twins are half way to sex with the way they’re looking at each other.”

Junsu giggled and pushed Junho. “Let’s go get all the way to sex.

Junho stood up and stared at the looks on their faces.

Junsu was gazing at him like he usually did: eyes full of love and laughter. Changmin’s face was less worried, and he was almost smiling. Junho figured that was good enough for now, that Changmin would be okay. And well, he was horny for his brother. He swooped Junsu into his arms and carried him down the hall.

Kibum grinned and climbed onto the couch with Changmin. “Know what the best thing is now?”

“What?”

“We’re going to get to eat their food.”

\----

“I should have waited in the car,” Yoochun said as Jaejoong’s lips moved to his neck.

“No, this is much better,” Jaejoong mused and licked his earlobe.

Yoochun wrapped his arms tightly around Jaejoong’s bare waist. “We haven’t been arrested for having sex in public for a very long time.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Nope. We better stop. We have a show tonight.”

“And I’ve already had you up against a concrete wall lately,” Yoochun said.

“We could roll around in the mud?” Jaejoong said, and Yoochun laughed.

He touched Jaejoong’s face lightly, tilted his head to the side and molded their lips together. “I love you. Please let me love you the way you deserve to be loved.”

Jaejoong smiled, inhaled quickly. He reached up and gripped Yoochun’s wrists. His eyes fluttered shut and Yoochun kissed him again and again, open mouthed, no tongues, showing Jaejoong over and over how their lips join so perfectly, how they should always join perfectly.

Jaejoong tilted his head back, sighing. “We need to go.”

“You need to get dressed.”

“You need to let me go.”

“Never.”

Jaejoong smiled again, and this time, when he pushed, Yoochun let him go. He walked over to where he’d been laying when Yoochun took pictures of him. He turned, put his hands on his hips and stood there naked, with the sun glowing behind him. Yoochun’s heart swelled with an ache that he learned was love. Love hurt so much. It always had.

Tears pricked the edges of his eyes as he moved toward his lover.

“We should go,” Yoochun whispered as he ran a hand over Jaejoong’s stomach.

Jaejoong shivered. “We should fuck.”

Yoochun smiled. “In a bed.”

“Right here.” Jaejoong put his arms around Yoochun’s neck. Yoochun slipped his arms around Jaejoong’s tiny waist again.

“I hate saying no to you, but we can’t.”

“The joys of being a respectable businessman, huh?”

Yoochun laughed. “Actually, having enough money to spend on a bunch of expensive hookers is the joy of being a respectable businessman.” Their lips met again, the kiss soft and calming. Yoochun loved being inside Jaejoong. Loved turning his skin red with need. Loved making him beg. But kissing Jaejoong was his favorite thing. Jaejoong ran his tongue along Yoochun’s plump lower lump before drawing it into his mouth.

“We have to hurry,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun agreed, but he kept his lips against Jaejoong’s for another moment. A soft kiss, a firm press of lips. Jaejoong smiled as the kiss broke.

“I love you,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun rubbed their noses together. “I love you. Utterly, completely addicted to loving you.”

Jaejoong smiled and reluctantly pulled away. “If you get your camera packed up, I can get dressed, but we’re not going to be able to do anything if we stand here together.”

Yoochun shut his eyes, took a deep breath and turned away. Jaejoong was right, and if he didn’t get clothes on, they were not going to make it to the show. The sun was setting, time was slipping away from them. Yoochun quickly gathered up his camera and secured all the film.

Jaejoong was watching the river, clothed and looking almost more beautiful than when he was naked.

Yoochun smiled, and feeling giddy with relief, he quickly scraped out Jaejoong’s name in the dirt. He left the camera in its bag and used his cell phone to take a picture of it.

“If there’s a flood, it’ll be washed away.”

Yoochun looked up and frowned at the serious look. “Then I guess I’ll just have to tattoo it on my skin. Right above my heart.”

Jaejoong smiled. “You can’t do that.”

“I can. Dare me to?”

“No tattoos. It’ll cut into our business and our marketing. Some guy is not going to want to see you half naked and see my name on your chest. Soulmates for the night loses its appeal.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Yoochun said and gathered him up in his arms again. “Soulmates for the night holds no appeal to me. I have my soulmate for life, and that’s all that matters.”

“God, sometimes you are so cheesy.”

Yoochun laughed. “I learned how to use pretty words from you.”

“You also learned how to suck cock from me.”

“And you were such a magnificent teacher.”

Jaejoong smiled and they kissed one more time. “Let’s go and stop at your place before we go back to the office. I need a shower and I want to be in different clothes.”

“I want you in no clothes.”

Jaejoong walked by him, tapped his cheek and said, “You’re the responsible business man; I was ready to have you fuck me in the mud.”

Yoochun moaned, eyes shutting as he imagined Jaejoong’s fingers scrabbling in the dirt while Yoochun slammed into him from behind.

“Fuck you,” he muttered and hurried after his lover up the embankment.

\---

Changmin walked down the hall, strangely nervous. Kibum had more or less shoved him toward Kouyou’s room, telling him to tell Kouyou that food was here. But Changmin was smart. He knew there was an ulterior motive.

A few feet from the door, Changmin heard soft music. Someone was plucking out a melody on guitar strings.

He lightly knocked on the door and Kouyou told him to come in. With a deep breath, he entered. He was still in the costume for the show, hair styled and face decorated in makeup. He looked different and yet the same. A cigarette burned in an ashtray.

Changmin stared at him as he played a soulful song on the guitar.

“Well?”

Changmin swallowed. “You play guitar?” he said in Japanese.

A half smile turned his lips. “Among other things. Who sent you?”

“Huh?”

“I was eavesdropping on your conversation earlier.” He turned his head and looked at Changmin and Changmin forgot how to breathe for a moment.

“Kibum said I should talk to you, that we’re more alike than I thought.”

Kouyou smiled again and looked back at the guitar. He nodded his head at the bed and Changmin sat heavily.

After a few minutes, Kouyou said, “I don’t think we’re alike at all. You’re doing what your Daddy wants you to do. I never have.”

“Huh?”

“I have two older sisters, and I’m the only son. My father is in upper-level management in the Honda conglomerate. I studied ballet and refused to go to college. I was kicked out when I was sixteen. I started selling myself shortly after just to survive. So are we alike? Maybe.”

“Would you go back and do what he told you?” Changmin asked.

Kouyou smirked, fingers moving a little faster on the strings. “No.

After a few more minutes, Kouyou put the guitar down and picked up the cigarette. He sucked a single drag, ash drooping, and then rubbed it out. “Are you going to do what he says?”

“Probably. I don’t mind the business world.”

Kouyou nodded. “Get married, have a boy and a girl, work fifty hours a week, never see your family. Sounds nice.”

Changmin laughed. “Paradise. Are you going to come and eat?”

“No. I’ll eat after the show if I’m hungry.”

Changmin stood up and moved over to him. “I can’t wait to see the show tonight,” he said, touching his bare shoulder. “I’ve seen you naked and I still can’t imagine how you’re going to peel this outfit off.”

Kouyou smiled. “Trade secret.”

“I’m supposed to be privy to your secrets now.”

“Very true.” Kouyou suddenly turned around. “Strip.”

“What?”

“Strip. Like I’m teaching you.”

“I’m not exactly in the mood to strip.”

Kouyou shook his head. “It isn’t about being in the mood. It’s about putting on a show. It’s a job. It’s work. You have to push yourself past whatever the fuck is bugging you, and perform, because that’s what is expected.”

Changmin thought back to Yoochun, and how he had schmoozed the clients and easily fell into that roll even though he hated it.

Kouyou picked his guitar back up and started playing. The notes twanged and twirled, giving Changmin a beat that he had to try to ignore, but not ignore. His brain and his emotions were too befuddled to do this. He shut his eyes and let his hips find the beat. Frowning, he hugged himself, hands on his opposite shoulders, and then tugged his t-shirt from the back. The cloth slipped up his sides and he sighed from the sensation. His other hand trailed across his abs, fingertips playing in small circles.

“Such a tease,” Kouyou whispered.

Changmin smiled and let the back of the shirt fall. He smirked at his audience, licked his upper lip and then turned to his side and unbuttoned his jeans. He left them open and went back to his shirt, lifting it over his head.

The music stopped.

“Too fast, and too sexy,” Kouyou said. “Good enough, but if you take anymore clothes off, I’m going to miss my performance.”

Changmin grinned and then his smile fell and he looked down at the shirt in his hands. He still wasn’t sure if he could do this. Would he be able to get up there, in front of people like Yunho who only saw him as a sex object, and rip his clothes off? Or sexily peel his clothes off since it wasn’t technically a strip show?

Arms snaked around his waist and lips pressed against his shoulder. Changmin smiled and leaned into Kouyou’s body.

“Could you do a show like Kibum’s and Kyuhyun’s? Can you expose your emotions and your heart in front of all those men just for the sake of turning them on?”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Then you’ll be okay, Changmin. You’re only here for a little while. You don’t have to do this. This isn’t your job or your place in the business world.”

“It shouldn’t be anyone’s,” Changmin muttered.

Kouyou laughed and nibbled on Changmin’s earlobe. Changmin sighed and sagged against him further. “Sex sells. And people pay a lot of money for it.”

Changmin turned around in his arms, their faces close and eyes even. Their lips met, open and soft.

“I’ve been thinking,” Kouyou said slowly, distracted by the kisses, “about our performance. Jungmo and I are going to more or less rip each others’ clothes off. It’s the closest thing to an actual strip show that we do. We could do that, but … I want emotions from you. I want to tear down your walls and let everyone see inside you.”

Changmin held his breath during the next kiss and then exhaled slowly. “What if this is all there is to see?”

Kouyou splayed his hands on Changmin’s abs and smiled. “Still an excellent show. Think about it.”

Changmin nodded. They stood in the middle of Kouyou’s room and kissed until Kibum came looking for them.

\---

“God damn,” Junho said and whistled.

Changmin looked over the back of the couch and his eyes widened and he would have agreed with Junho’s exclamation had he been able to talk at all.

Yoochun and Jaejoong kicked their shoes off just inside the door. Jaejoong wore pants that were baggy yet clinging, showing off his thighs and ass and crotch. His striped shirt was obviously meant to go over something, but his chest was bare, muscles on display.

Yoochun was covered up in normal pants and a jacket, a scarf around his neck, but he was just as breathtaking as Jaejoong.

“You two are going to give Changmin a heart attack,” Kibum said.

“Not just Changmin,” Junsu said and scanned them both. “Sexy, sexy. Are you going to the show like that?”

“We could,” Yoochun said, looking at Jaejoong over his sunglasses. “It’s pretty casual compared to other parties.”

Jaejoong looked at himself and ran his hands down his chest and stomach.

Changmin whimpered involuntarily.

Yoochun laughed. “That settles it. All in favor of Jaejoong wearing this to the show?” He raised his hand, and so did everyone else in the room.

Jaejoong blushed. “They’re all going to look at me.”

“Honey, drop the act,” Junho said. “You look hot and you know it, and they all look at you no matter what you wear.”

Jaejoong’s shy expression morphed into a smirk, and they all laughed.

Yoochun met Changmin’s eyes and Changmin felt himself freeze, even though he tried not to. Yoochun smiled at him and moved to him, walking around the couch. He easily fell next to Changmin and curled up into his body.

Changmin held his breath, uncertain, and slowly hugged him.

“I’m sorry,” Yoochun whispered.

Changmin nodded, unable to say anything and tightened his hold.

“Yoochun and I had a talk,” Jaejoong said in the silence, “and we decided that I was being a bastard.”

Kouyou snorted. “Yeah, sure you decided that.”

Jaejoong glared at him and continued, “Anyway. I’m apologizing to all of you for being the cause of Yoochun’s behavior. Tomorrow, Shige is coming home. I want everyone’s help in taking care of him.”

“Well, duh,” Kouyou muttered.

“Funny,” Junho said, looking at Kouyou. “I thought the reward for Bitch of the Century was going to Yoochun. What is wrong with you?”

Kouyou didn’t reply.

“Okay, so how is this?” Jungmo asked from the doorway.

Everyone was silent.

Jungmo wore a pair of ripped up jeans, a pale purple tank top and a long sleeved mesh sweater. His hair was plan and there was no makeup on his face.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kouyou said finally. “I’m wearing this elaborate costume and you look like you do every day!”

Jungmo smiled. “Thank you. I know I’m sexy.”

“Momo,” Jaejoong said and shook his head.

“What?” Jungmo asked. “I can’t fit into Kyuhyun’s costume and I really have nothing else to match.”

“Still that isn’t going to …” Jaejoong trailed off and smiled widely. “Perfect actually. But you two have to switch places.”

“What do you mean?” Kouyou asked.

Jaejoong grinned. “Destruction of something beautiful. The music fits, the choreography fits; just Uruha is going to bottom and Momo is more or less going to rape you.”

Kouyou looked at Jaejoong for a long time.

“Jaejoong,” Yoochun said carefully.

Jaejoong turned to him. “It’s just a suggestion. We don’t—“

“That’ll be fine,” Kouyou said shortly and left the kitchen.

Yoochun shook his head. “Not a good idea.”

“Why not?” Junsu asked. “It sounds sexy.”

“That’s because you’re a masochistic cock whore,” Jungmo said.

Junsu laughed.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun nodded and resettled with Changmin on the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Changmin whispered.

Yoochun tilted his head up and Changmin’s eyes went to his lips. Yoochun smiled and Changmin lost the fight with his will power and snagged Yoochun’s plump lower lip between his. Yoochun sighed, eyes shutting, and turned the touch of lips into a proper kiss. “I’m really sorry about yesterday.”

Unwilling to release lips he never thought he’d kiss again, Changmin’s words brushed over his mouth, into it, melding with the kiss. “It’s okay. I understand, and I would have done the same for someone I love as much as you two love each other.”

“Even if it meant hurting everyone else around you?”

Changmin thought about that, and then he nodded. “Yes. Love shouldn’t have limitations.”

“It seems like everything normal is skewed when it comes to Jaejoong.”

Changmin grinned. “Yeah. You must really love him.”

“With all my heart, my pain-filled, torn to pieces heart.”

“That doesn’t sound right.”

Yoochun nodded. “But it feels right. The thought of him gone is what feels wrong.”

“I wonder if I’ll ever love someone that much.”

“For the sake of your heart, I hope you don’t.”

Changmin frowned and then shook his head. “That is really fucked up.”

“I know.”


	16. Leave Personal Problems at the Door

Pairings this chapter: Jungmo/Kouyou, minor!Changmin/Kouyou, miniscule!Jaejoong/Yoochun/Changmin

The HumVee limousine pulled up in front of an ostentatious mansion. Sports cars and more limos lined the driveway and deposited their guests at the marble stairs. Unlike the previous trip to a show, Changmin was curled up with Yoochun, arms around his waist. He didn’t protest when Changmin used his chin to move the scarf around his neck, and he even tilted his head to the side so Changmin could press light kisses to the hicky he’d put there days ago.

Jaejoong sat right next to them, bodies touching, hand on his hip, rubbing his suit pants in soft circles.

Changmin had borrowed a suit from Kouyou and said man had warned Changmin twice already about it being wrinkled when they arrived.

Changmin didn’t care.

When the limo stopped, Yoochun lightly pushed Changmin away, but that meant he was pressed against Jaejoong’s side. Jaejoong’s arms wrapped around his body and their lips met.

“That mask looks amazing on you,” Jaejoong mused.

Changmin’s smile was fleeting, turning into a moan when Yoochun’s lips teased theirs into a tongue reaching three-way kiss.

Someone scoffed and Changmin thought it was Kouyou but didn’t really care.

“Um, we have a show, people,” Jungmo said.

Jaejoong smiled and pulled away. “I’d rather have a show here in the limo.”

“He doesn’t understand because he hasn’t seen Changmin naked yet,” Yoochun said.

“Too true,” Jaejoong said and laughed. “The poor boy.”

The door to the hummer opened and Jaejoong pressed a kiss to Yoochun’s cheek and then Changmin’s. Yoochun’s fingers brushed over Jaejoong’s jaw and then he climbed out, looking sexy in tight jeans and black shirt open over a black tank top. He straightened the scarf. Jaejoong hadn’t changed from before, agreeing to wear the striped sweater with nothing underneath and the body clinging pants.

Changmin followed him out and let Jaejoong fuss over him and straighten his suit. It was pewter gray and he wore a black shirt under it and a striped silver tie.

“Told you it was going to be wrinkled,” Kouyou said and ran his hands over Changmin’s broad shoulders.

“He looks fine,” Jaejoong said and headed up the stairs, Yoochun at his side.

Kouyou frowned.

“What?” Changmin asked, buttoning the coat.

“It looks like you pulled the suit on after it was crumpled on my floor through the night, but I didn’t get to see you strip out of it.”

Changmin laughed.

Jaejoong looked behind them with a pointed eyebrow raise and Kouyou rolled his eyes. Changmin and Kouyou hurried after him.

Hyukjae’s front doors were already open, letting the deep bass of techno music thrum outside.

Changmin nodded his head to the beat. He loved Hyukjae’s music. Yoochun had been worried about Changmin turning into a star struck fan, but this wasn’t the first time that he’d met the entertainer. His father had a lot of clout with Hyukjae’s entertainment company, so he’d been to a few of his more private parties.

A servant bowed at them, and they had barely stepped into the main hall before their host spotted them and came over.

“Yo, JaeJae, Chunnie-ah! What is up, my brothers? Welcome, welcome.”

Changmin had a feeling that Hyukjae was already mostly drunk.

He and Yoochun gripped each other’s hands and bumped their shoulders.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Hyukjae said and ran his finger up the dip between Jaejoong’s pec muscles.

Jaejoong shivered and batted his hand away. “Shame on you, Hyukkie-darling. No touching.”

“I can’t help it.”

“I don’t blame you,” Yoochun said and draped his hand over Jaejoong’s shoulder. His fingers easily found the bump and curve of Jaejoong’s collar bone and slipped as far down his chest as he could get them. “It’s hard not to touch.”

“Are you sure you two won’t perform tonight?”

“Nope,” Jaejoong said. “You may be the hottest rapper in Korea right now, but you don’t have enough money for that show.”

Hyukjae practically pouted.

Jaejoong smiled at him, and then motioned to Changmin. “Hyukkie-darling, this is Max. He’s new.”

Hyukjae surveyed his body with an obvious one over. “Wow. Welcome.”

Changmin smirked behind his mask and bowed. “Thank you for having me, Hyukjae-shi.”

“He isn’t stripping, is he?”

“No,” Jaejoong said. “He is only here to observe.”

“Too bad.” A waiter passed by with a tray full of shots and Hyukjae took one and held it out for Changmin.

“I’m sorry,” Changmin said with a short bow, “but we do not drink before a show.”

“Damn it,” Hyukjae said. “I was hoping you forgot to tell him that rule.”

Jaejoong laughed and put his arm around Changmin. His other hand landed high on Changmin’s chest, fingers playing with the tie. “He is learning very quickly, Hyukkie-darling.”

“I guess that’s good, but the only thing that counts is how quickly he comes.”

“His longevity has been well tested, don’t you worry.”

Hyukjae leered at Changmin. “I am excited for your show, but if you’ll excuse me, there are other people I have to talk to.”

Changmin bowed again, and JaeChun smiled at him as Hyukjae left.

“You are a natural at this, Changmin,” Jaejoong said, simpering up at him. “And I’m sure I don’t have to tell you why I’m clinging to you and looking at you like some lovesick girl.”

“It’s because I’m awesome,” Changmin said, and Jaejoong burst out into surprised laughter, hiding his face in Changmin’s neck.

Changmin let his hand curl around Jaejoong’s waist. “I’m assuming you’re doing it to show me off a bit, show everyone that is looking at us what they can’t touch.”

“Or maybe it’s just because I want to.”

“You never do anything without an ulterior motive.”

Jaejoong pulled away and pouted up at him. Changmin smiled, but saw the hurt in his eyes. With a small lick of his lips, Changmin leaned forward and pressed their lips together for a moment.

“Don’t pout like that. It makes you irresistible.”

Jaejoong laughed in delight and then someone said his name and Changmin found himself pulled to someone else in a suit and Jaejoong introduced him to everyone.

Yoochun stayed unobtrusively next to him, only talking when he was talked to and bowing and greeting people. But he let Jaejoong do all the talking. It was a far cry from the man who had schmoozed the clientele at Jung Yunho’s house. The difference was fascinating. Yoochun had kept most of them at arm’s length, but Jaejoong hugged them, kissed a few cheeks, let his fingers trail and run over their hands or shoulders.

“Doesn’t this irritate the hell out of you?” Changmin whispered, leaning into Yoochun’s ear.

Yoochun smiled and nodded. “Every single fucking night, but he’s good at it and it’s what makes us money.”

Eventually the crowds of people moved deeper into the house, into a domed room. A raised stage was set up on the far side of the room. The lights dimmed and stage lights came up, swirling blue and red.

Hyukjae sauntered into the main spotlight and breathed into a microphone, testing it. “DeeJay, pump it up,” he said, and a heavy beat filled the room. He launched into one of his famous tracks, rapping and dancing and moving around the stage. The well-dressed party goers danced and sang along.

With the energy pumping, Hyukjae played with the crowd, talking to a few guys and hitting on some of the prettier girls. Yoochun took Changmin’s elbow and led him to a table to the right of the stage. Jaejoong sat next to him on his other side.

“I want to thank all of you coming to my birthday bash party,” he said into the microphone, “but I know why you are all here. I have the pleasure of introducing some of the greatest entertainers in the city of Seoul. They are going to shake it up.” He paused to wiggle his hips and the audience laughed.

“And turn you on, so people take your seats and be prepared to be so overly sex-ified that you won’t have to get laid tonight to be satisfied. From Hero’s Escorts and Services, I present to you, Uruha and MoMo.”

The audience applauded and those not sitting hurried to find seats. Hyukjae did a back flip off the stage to a few cheers and then sauntered over and sat next to Jaejoong. He put his hand on Jaejoong’s knee and squeezed.

Jaejoong took his hand squeezed it and then moved their joined hands to Hyukjae’s leg. He left it there, and the lights went out, but the next time Changmin looked, both of Jaejoong’s hands were folded on his own knee. He had a feeling that Yoochun would have flung Hyukjae’s hand off his leg given the chance.

Classical music filled the hall, and a single spotlight illuminated the purple-clad figure of Uruha. There were titters of excitement, and then Uruha danced. Long arms and legs, over and around, pirouettes and twirls. On his toes and then down, up and down, leaps and twists.

It was the most beautiful thing Changmin had ever seen, and Changmin had a feeling that this was not Uruha performing, but Kouyou, pouring out his soul into every graceful move.

He was so enraptured by Kouyou’s dance that he didn’t notice Jungmo saunter onto the stage until his arm swiped in from the side, caught Kouyou in the stomach and toppled the dancer to the stage.

The crowd inhaled collectively and the music stopped for only a second. A beat filled the silence, the low echoes of a timpani drum. The music rose with it, still classical music, but harsher, rougher.

Kouyou rolled away from Jungmo and stood up, he started dancing again, but after only a few seconds, Jungmo knocked him down. Again, and then again, and each time, Kouyou lost a piece of his costume.

Jaejoong leaned over and said into Changmin’s ear, “Give them a show that isn’t a show, remember?”

Changmin nodded absently.

Jungmo and Kouyou twisted around each other, pulling and pushing. Jungmo was rough and Kouyou tried in vain to defend himself. He was naked in about five minutes, crumpled and beaten at Jungmo’s feet. And then Jungmo ran his hand down Kouyou’s jaw, lifting his head. Tears sparkled on Kouyou’s cheeks and Changmin felt his chest tighten protectively.

Jungmo leaned down and kissed him, and the crowd gasped.

Changmin couldn’t watch anymore and turned his attention to the crowd. Many looked confused, others looked as Changmin felt, like Jungmo was the bad guy.

And then he met Jaejoong’s eyes. His gaze was worried, and he looked at Yoochun and bit his lower lip. The two partners traded a look and Jaejoong’s hand formed a sign, but Yoochun shook his head, motioning for Jaejoong to wait.

A painful gasp ripped through the crowd in a music break and Changmin’s gaze snapped back to the stage. Jungmo had Kouyou’s wrists in a tight grip above his head. His dick was hanging out of his pants and he was trying to force it into Kouyou’s mouth.

Changmin shut his eyes and breathed deeply. He had to remind himself that if they could get him to feel like this when he knew it was a show then they were doing their jobs. And it was just a job, just a job.

Kouyou whimpered, and Changmin gripped his knees to keep from striding to the stage and pulling Jungmo away.

A warm body molded along his side and breath ghosted on his ear. “You okay?” Yoochun whispered.

“No,” Changmin hissed.

Lips curled in a smile. “Count to thirty and it’ll be different.”

Changmin started counting. At twenty-eight, all the lights went off and Changmin opened his eyes in surprise. Again, the soft classical music started playing, and a light hit Kouyou, standing, beautifully naked except for cuffs on each wrist, long chains hanging to almost the floor. He flowed through the same ballet moves, chains clinking together.

It was different. More sensual and flirting. But it still didn’t turn Changmin on. He looked around the room and noticed that he seemed to be the only one unaffected by Kouyou’s sensual dance.

To the left, Jungmo sat on a plush red chair. He watched Kouyou and then stood up and once again twisted around him, but used the chains to bind Kouyou’s arms to his sides. This time, Jungmo’s clothes fell off him; almost unnoticeably. When he was naked, Kouyou fell to his knees, glancing up in absolute lust.

Using the chain, Jungmo led Kouyou to the chair, and what followed was definitely not the violent sex Changmin had been expecting, but a gentle joining of lovers with Kouyou silently begging for more. They used the chair and changed positions a lot.

By the time the show was over, Changmin wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

He heard Jaejoong and Hyukjae talking, heard their voices but comprehended nothing. Yoochun laid a hand on his shoulder and he shook his head at Yoochun’s look of concern.

For the next hour, Jaejoong spun them through the crowd again. Hyukjae performed a few more songs and got a little drunker.

Yoochun put a shot glass in Changmin’s hand. “You need it,” he said in explanation and knocked back his own.

Jaejoong frowned at them from across the room.

Yoochun smiled and toasted him with another glass. “It’s no longer before the show. Take another one.”

The alcohol burned down Changmin’s throat, but by the fourth shot he was sufficiently tingly.

Changmin leaned against the wall and watched Yoochun talk to someone. He could understand why Yoochun hated this part of the job when all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep the world away.

Warm fingers wove through his and Changmin turned to his right, smiling at Kouyou. He was dressed in jeans and a black shirt, a light jacket thrown over his shoulders. His hair and make-up were still done, but understated, normal. Sunglasses covered his eyes, and Changmin wondered what he was hiding.

“Remember what I said about wanting something to eat after the show?”

Changmin nodded.

“Let’s go.”

“Are we allowed to leave?”

“Not technically, but Jaejoong … he won’t mind tonight.”

Changmin looked up and saw that Jaejoong had already seen them. He and Jungmo were talking with Hyukjae. Changmin met Yoochun’s eyes and Yoochun nodded.

Kouyou tugged on his hand and Changmin let himself be led away. The Japanese beauty snagged a shot of something and downed it on their way out of the ballroom and to the main door. The air was cool with the autumn air. Kouyou lit a cigarette. He leaned on a pillar, smoking in silence until the hummer-limo pulled up at the bottom of the stairs.

The two climbed into the back of the hummer-limo. As soon as they were enclosed in the back, Kouyou lifted his hand and tugged the mask off of Changmin’s face. He’d almost forgotten it was on.

“Better,” Kouyou whispered.

It wasn’t too late in the night, and Kouyou gave the driver the name of a Japanese noodle house. He lit another cigarette, took a drag and offered it to Changmin. Changmin shook his head as Kouyou blew the smoke out the window.

“So that was an interesting show,” Changmin said.

Kouyou scoffed. “Interesting?”

“Different?”

“Sure.” Kouyou took a deep drag. “When Kyu and MoMo perform, it’s more violent, but also more consensual.”

“I was about ready to rush to the stage and punch Jungmo in the face.”

Kouyou smirked. “Then we did well.”

Changmin carefully took Kouyou’s hand. “Why is it so easy for you to play the part of a weak victim?”

Kouyou pulled his hand away and exhaled a few smoke rings.

The limo stopped and Kouyou climbed out and Changmin followed. Kouyou thanked the driver and gave him a tip and told him to go back to Hyukjae’s to pick everyone else up after the party. Changmin waited and followed his lead, saying nothing as Kouyou entered the small restaurant and sat at a table. He said hello to the cook and they had a conversation that belayed how often Kouyou ate there.

“How old do you think I am, Changmin-ah?” Kouyou asked in Korean.

It surprised Changmin, but he answered, “Twenty-two, twenty-three.”

Kouyou laughed. “Thank you, but no, add a decade to that.”

“What?”

“I’m thirty-two.”

“You are not.”

“I am, too.”

“Are not.”

“Am.”

Changmin leaned back and crossed his arms. “I won’t believe it until I see some identification.”

Kouyou laughed. He shouted at the cook if he could smoke and the cook shouted back that Kouyou did whatever the hell he wanted anyway so why not. He lit a cigarette.

“I met Jaejoong about seven years ago in Tokyo. He landed a rich client that had a home in Tokyo. Jaejoong went with him about every six months or so. This man and Hero.” Kouyou broke off and took a deep breath. “You have to understand that he was Hero then and not Jaejoong. Hero saw me one night and told the man how pretty I was and they offered me a week and almost eight grand to do whatever they wanted to me. Like I was going to say no.”

Changmin whistled. “Wow.”

“I snorted most of that money up my nose. After that week of sex and drugs and god, I don’t even remember half of it, I didn’t see Jaejoong until three years ago. He and Yoochun came to Japan and searched for me, difficult since Jaejoong only knew my stage name. He said it took two months to find me. I was living with Shige then, and when Jaejoong and Yoochun offered me this, again, I was not going to say no.”

The cook brought over a bottle of sake and two full plates of noodles.

Changmin had a lot of questions, but stayed silent as they ate. After, Kouyou asked him questions about his life and Changmin talked for a lot longer than he meant to about when he lived in Japan and his high school and the pressures exerted on him. His lips were loose from the alcohol.

It was almost two in the morning when the cook finally kicked them out.

Kouyou led the way outside and lit a cigarette. This time when he offered it, Changmin sucked down a drag.

“This way,” Kouyou said and held out his hand. Changmin took it and they walked down the street, through the cool night and shared cigarette after cigarette.

“Can you imagine what I looked like when I was sixteen, Minnie-ah?”

Changmin smiled. “Since that was only about four years ago, yes. I’m sure you were just as pretty as you are now.”

Kouyou’s smile was fleeting, and then he squeezed Changmin’s hand. “I was scared and alone and pretty happy to be out of my father’s control, but I was young and stupid, and …” He broke off and led Changmin down a tiny alley. Changmin followed him without question. They went up a rickety set of metal stairs, and through a small door on the third floor. The hallway was clean and the lighting dim. Kouyou went to the door at the end of the hall and unlocked it. He ushered Changmin in.

“Welcome home,” Kouyou muttered.

The apartment was little more than a bed and a kitchen, and a door to a bathroom. Clean, sparse, a computer on a dresser. A folded futon. A small table.

“This is where I live when I’m not at the office,” Kouyou whispered, tossing his keys on the table.

“It’s nice.”

“It’s lonely.”

Changmin turned and pulled Kouyou into his arms.

Kouyou smiled and hugged him. “You’re kind of a sentimental fool.”

“I try.”

“I’m going to go take a quick shower,” Kouyou whispered. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Changmin pressed a kiss to his forehead and let him go. Kouyou disappeared behind the door without looking back. A moment later, the shower started.

Changmin rubbed his face in his hands and sighed. He removed his suit jacket and hung it over the back of the futon. He loosened the tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he dug it out. The display said it was Yoochun calling.

“Hello?” Changmin whispered.

“Hey. You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you with Kouyou?”

“Yeah, we’re at his apartment.”

“Okay. He hadn’t called yet, so I thought I’d call before Jae and I went to bed, but he didn’t answer his phone.”

“He’s in the shower.”

“I’m glad you’re there with him. He’s a little stubborn and usually demands to be alone after a show like that, so if he hasn’t kicked you out then that’s a good sign.”

“I’d ask, but you’d tell me that it’s his story to tell.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Yeah. See you tomorrow.”

Changmin disconnected the call. He finished slipping out of his shirt and nice pants, leaving him in a tight t-shirt and boxers. He sat on the bed, head swimming from the alcohol and cigarettes. He leaned back with a moan, feet still on the floor. He was half asleep when warm skin pressed against his.

His eyes fluttered open and Kouyou kissed him. “Move your ass up on the bed, dickhead.”

Changmin grinned and the two of them shuffled under the covers until Changmin had the older man wrapped up in his arms and legs.

“Changmin-ah?”

“Hmm?”

“Your life is pretty much a dream to someone like me. It could have been my life, and it probably still could if I crawled home to Daddy, but I don’t think I’d like it. I learned really fast that sex and love are separate. I learned really fast that men will pay a lot of money to fuck a pretty little boy willing to spread his legs. Or not willing. I was out on my own for three days before a man raped me, left me bleeding in an alley with two hundred American dollars in my pocket.”

Changmin kissed Kouyou’s temple.

“I can afford a bigger apartment than this one,” Kouyou said, “but the rent is cheap, and I don’t sleep here more than once a week. The money I save I send to my mother and to my sisters. It’s all anonymous, but I’ve been back a few times to check on them. My father works just as much as he always has and now that my sisters have their own families, my mother is alone. I think sometimes of going back, but she wouldn’t be proud of who I am.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Better left unknown, I think.”

Changmin opened his mouth and then shut it. He kissed Kouyou’s forehead again and hugged him tightly.


	17. Conflicts of Interest

Pairings this chapter: Yoochun/Jaejoong, minor!Kouyou/Changmin, implied!Changmin/Sooyoung (HET), minor!Changmin/Jaejoong

“Is Kouyou okay?” Jaejoong whispered as soon as Yoochun disconnected the call.

“Yes. Changmin is still with him and says that they’re about to go to bed.”

“Good. He needs someone in bed with him tonight.”

“They aren’t going to fuck,” Yoochun said.

“A bed isn’t only used for fucking,” Jaejoong said with a smile.

Yoochun tilted his head and then walked slowly toward Jaejoong, hunger in his eyes. He was sitting on the bed, looking beautiful in the dim light. He’d changed into white pants and a blue hoody almost as soon as they got back to the office, but barely zipped the damn thing up.

Yoochun had been having impure thoughts about Jaejoong’s pec muscles ever since, but he had to think of his employees first, especially after Shige. Neither one of them would have slept without knowing where they all were.

Then again, with the way Jaejoong was smirking at him, Yoochun doubted they were going to sleep anyway. They hadn’t had sex all day, Yoochun couldn’t remember the last time he went more than a day without some kind of release from Jaejoong’s attentions.

Jaejoong leaned back on his hands, legs spreading.

“Someone,” Yoochun whispered, using Jaejoong’s knees to lower himself to the ground, “once told me that the only thing a bed is good for is fucking.”

“Who told you such a lie?” Jaejoong said with a laugh.

Yoochun opened his mouth and ran his tongue up the exposed skin of Jaejoong’s chest, right up his breast bone to the dip at the base of his throat. Jaejoong moaned head tilting back. Yoochun smiled and then pulled up enough to breathe against Jaejoong’s lips.

“The most beautiful man in the world told me that,” Yoochun said, “a man I love more than life, a man I would be willing to follow to the depths of hell.”

“Which is probably where he belongs.”

Yoochun lightly licked Jaejoong’s lower lip. “The devil can’t have you. Not until I’m through with you, and then he’ll have to pry you away from me.”

“Pry your dick out of my ass, you mean.”

“Yes, if I can get it there.”

Jaejoong laughed and tilted his head back. Yoochun licked down his neck and back down his chest. He gripped the metal tab in his teeth and slowly lowered the zipper on the hoody. He used his hands to open it, curling his fingers around Jaejoong’s hips.

Jaejoong sighed and fell to his elbows, hips rising. Yoochun thought of making him wait for only a moment and then decided he’d much rather have Jaejoong naked. He hooked his hands at the band of the pants and pulled them down. Jaejoong lay flat on the bed, legs stretched out, so Yoochun could pull the pants off and toss them somewhere out of his way. He sat back on his feet, ran his hands up Jaejoong’s smooth legs, fingertips teasing his balls, and appreciated the beauty that was Kim Jaejoong.

“You’re beautiful.” Yoochun didn’t have to see his face to know that Jaejoong was smiling.

Yoochun kissed the inside of his knee, ran his hand up the inside of his thigh. “Every single piece of your skin is beautiful.” He moved his lips up Jaejoong’s leg, not really kissing, just dragging them over the smooth skin. He placed his hand on the edge of the bed for leverage and went higher, over his hip bone and to just below his ribs. His t-shirt snagged on Jaejoong’s erection, and finally, his beauty moved.

He gripped Yoochun’s shirt and tugged on it with a whimper.

Yoochun met his eyes and smiled. “You want that off me?”

Jaejoong nodded, pouting. “Please, Chunnie-ah.”

Yoochun smirked and stood up, Jaejoong’s legs between his. He leaned his knees on the edge of the bed, more or less trapping Jaejoong, before pulling the shirt over his head quickly. He trailed the soft material up and down Jaejoong’s body.

“Chunnie-ah, please.”

Yoochun chuckled and tossed the shirt away. He jerked back and unbuttoned his jeans, pausing with his hands on the zipper. Jaejoong had lifted his legs from the floor, spread them and gripped behind his knees. That wasn’t surprising, but the bright blue base of a butt plug nestled in his ass was.

“Jae-baby.”

Jaejoong bit his lower lip and laughed. “Come and fuck me. I knew you’d want to do this all slow and sweet, but I want you hard and I want you now.”

Yoochun shook his head, but smiled and finished stripping. If Jaejoong had shoved that inside him when he changed, that meant the plug had been there for almost three hours. He kneeled and gripped Jaejoong’s inner thighs, spreading and massaging his ass. Jaejoong moaned, entrance clenching around the toy. Yoochun leaned forward and licked around the rim of his channel, pushing the toy in deeper. Jaejoong whimpered.

“Don’t know why you thought this would make me hurry,” Yoochun muttered. “You just gave me another toy to play with.”

“Oh fuck you,” Jaejoong said, voice breathy

Yoochun smiled and continued licking. He spread his fingers, framing his stretched opening, and licked all around the rim, over and over, until it was quivering and Jaejoong’s legs were shaking. He paused only a few times to suck Jaejoong’s balls into his mouth and tease them with his tongue.

Fingers gripped his hair and pulled, but Yoochun ignored them. Pain danced down his spine and Yoochun’s eyes shut. His own neglected erection jerked.

“I hate it when you don’t give me what I want,” Jaejoong growled.

Yoochun smiled against Jaejoong’s inner thigh. “When are you going to understand that I always know what you want?” He pressed more kisses to the smooth skin, lips dancing over the quivering muscles.

“Yoochun, god, please.”

Yoochun shivered at the desperation in Jaejoong’s voice and let himself be pulled up. He stuck his tongue out, trialing it up Jaejoong’s cock. Jaejoong whimpered again, yanked hard and Yoochun’s breath left him at the pain in his skull.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong gasped just before their lips met. He devoured Yoochun’s mouth, arched his body into Yoochun’s, dying for friction on his erection. Yoochun thought of moving away, teasing more, but Jaejoong’s mouth tasted too sweet and his body was hot and begging in a way that Jaejoong couldn’t because his tongue was busy fighting with Yoochun’s.

But even with the sounds muffled, Yoochun knew he was muttering, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

Yoochun shivered and forced his hand under Jaejoong’s body. He pulled and they rolled and Jaejoong pushed him to the bed. Their lips broke apart with a wet smack and Jaejoong climbed on top of him, knees at his hips. The blue hoody hung skewed off his shoulders. He gripped Yoochun’s chest and rubbed his ass on Yoochun’s erection.

“I can’t fuck you when you have a plug in your ass.”

Jaejoong’s eyes snapped open and he smirked. “Want to see if you can?”

Yoochun chuckled. “No. I want you.”

“God, I want you.”

Yoochun’s eyes shut at the breathless declaration. Jaejoong lifted his ass, reached behind him and teased his body with the plug before finally yanking it out. It landed on the floor with a clunk.

Jaejoong grabbed Yoochun’s erection, stroked it twice and then held it up. Yoochun put his hands on Jaejoong’s hips and held his breath for that moment. And as that moment never came, Yoochun decided that Jaejoong knew him too well and had too much fun playing with him.

Yoochun growled, lifted his hips harshly and then moaned as his dick slipped right into Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong moaned and both hands were on Yoochun’s chest again as he twisted his hips and lowered his body and settled with Yoochun’s cock all the way in his ass. He took a single breath, and Yoochun had a single moment to appreciate Jaejoong’s beauty, in the moment of relaxation, that moment of suspense, and then Jaejoong moved, a slow lift off and a quick down, slapping his body against Yoochun’s.

Yoochun shut his eyes with a whimper and Jaejoong did it again, and then again, settling into a rhythmic pattern that had Yoochun’s head swimming and his mouth open in a pleasure-filled-fantastic-ohmygodyesdothatharder-moan.

Jaejoong’s tongue swiped over his lower lip, head back, eyes shut with pleasure. It took all of Yoochun’s energy to watch him, to not shut his eyes as Jaejoong sped up, whimpering his name.

Yoochun grabbed Jaejoong’s bobbing dick and stroked him, sloppy and twisted, but Jaejoong cried out, fingernails digging into Yoochun’s chest. He slammed himself down faster, harder, grunting and crying out with each movement. His thighs shook and his skin shone with sweat.

“God, fuck, love you,” Jaejoong muttered, arms quivering. His elbows bent, their lips met and Jaejoong shook out his release, splattering Yoochun’s stomach and chest in come. His body clamped down on Yoochun tightly, and Yoochun rocked his body, hips lifting, forcing his cock into the spasms.

Jaejoong moaned, body overwhelmed, but did his best to move and roll his hips with Yoochun’s movements until Yoochun couldn’t handle all the sensations and he moaned into Jaejoong’s mouth, bit down on his lower lip and exploded inside his beautiful soul mate.

“God, Yoochun, I love you.”

Yoochun smiled into Jaejoong’s demanding, yet tired kisses. “I love you.”

Yoochun shut his eyes, meaning to rest for just a moment, but the day caught up with him, the emotions and the strain and the sex, and he fell asleep, Jaejoong collapsed on top of him, their bodies still joined.

\---

Changmin woke up to his cell phone ringing incessantly. He moaned, rolled over into a warm body and sighed, snuggling closer.

“If you don’t answer your phone, I’m going to shove it up your ass.”

Changmin grumbled, but blinked his eyes open. He turned over, reached for his phone blindly and snagged it off the floor.

“Hello,” Changmin muttered.

“Where the hell are you?” his father demanded.

Changmin’s eyes snapped open and he sat up with a shout.

“You were supposed to be here two hours ago, young man,” he said very tightly.

Changmin just stopped his swear word, and said instead, “Sorry. I thought I set my alarm.”

“Don’t pull excuses with me, Changmin. I am at your dorm room and you are not here. I hope that the owner of the bed you’re warming can give me grandchildren.”

Changmin winced. “Not really.”

“You really need to calm down with the partying and sex. This is the first time it’s affected the way the board members see you, but—“

“I know, sir. I’m sorry. I really did forget to set my alarm.”

Changmin’s father sighed. “I want you in my office at two this afternoon, understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

The call ended and Changmin leaned back into the bed, arm over his head and groaned. Sunlight permeated the bedroom and warmed his skin. Fingers ran up and down his abs, setting him on fire.

“Do you have to go?”

Changmin checked the time on his phone and then tossed it back to the floor. “Not for a few hours.”

“You’re in trouble though.” Lips pressed against his neck.

Changmin groaned. “In more ways than one.”

Kouyou laughed. “But you have a paper to write, remember?”

“Fuck you for reminding me.”

Kouyou laughed harder. “You’re a responsible student, Changmin. You should go write your paper.”

“Yeah, I should.”

Changmin shut his eyes and soaked in the soft touches and kisses that Kouyou was willing to give.

“You better go or else I’m going to tie you up again.”

Changmin sighed. “Don’t promise me things like that.”

Kouyou rolled over him, pressed a firm kiss to his lips and then climbed off the bed, beautifully naked.

Changmin watched him enter the bathroom before getting up. As much as he hated to leave, Kouyou was right. He had a paper due. But he didn’t want to leave. The shower started and Changmin figured an hour wouldn’t kill him. He slipped into the steamy bathroom.

Kouyou tsked at him. “Shame on you.”

“You knew I couldn’t resist,” Changmin said as he took off the rest of his clothes.

Kouyou chuckled. “I’m only in here for a few minutes, so you better hurry if you want to shower with me.”

Changmin pulled the curtain back and climbed into the small space. “That is more of a reason to hurry than any paper I have due.”

Kouyou soapy hands rubbed up and down Changmin’s chest. “You may not have any self control, but I have a lot, so since I’m already clean,” Kouyou pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then pushed him into the shower spray. “Hurry.”

Changmin sputtered, face drenched. Kouyou laughed and the bathroom door shut. Changmin grumbled, not what he was planning, but oh well, he’d need to shower anyway. He washed his hair quickly and rinsed off.

Kouyou had put a towel on the counter and Changmin grabbed it and dried off. He walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair. Kouyou was by the window, smoking a cigarette. They smiled at each other and Changmin dressed again in the borrowed clothes.

Halfway through buttoning up the shirt, Kouyou’s arms snaked around his waist. “So here’s an idea.”

“What?”

“This could be our show. We haven’t done a morning after theme before.”

Changmin turned around and ran his hands through Kouyou’s wet hair. “What do you mean?”

“Just this. We start in bed, naked and rumpled, you start getting dressed and I tempt you back to bed. We can even throw a bit of infidelity in it. Have a phone ring in the background and a woman’s voice asking you where you are. One of the things about our shows is that they are fantasies come true. The business men may not be able to do these things in real life, but they can think about it.”

“Interesting idea,” Changmin said, caressing his cheeks. “Should we rehearse right now?”

Kouyou grinned. “No, it has to be approved by the bosses first, and you need to write your paper.”

“Or we could do the wealthy businessman seducing the younger college student.”

“Shige and Jungmo already do that.”

“Too bad. I’d like to peel you out of a school boy’s outfit.”

“Even though I’m older than you?”

“No one would believe that.”

“Too true.”

“Eternal beauty and youth.” Changmin smiled and kissed him lightly. “Thanks, Kou, for talking to me and letting me stay. I’ll see you later today.”

Kouyou licked his lips and said, “Most definitely.”

\---

Changmin took the elevator to his father’s twentieth floor office. He’d managed to get most of his paper written in the few hours of the morning and afternoon, and then made sure he had time to make himself presentable for this meeting.

He wore nice black slacks, a white shirt and a jacket. He hadn’t worn a tie, because he didn’t want his father to think that he thought he was in trouble and that he was trying to impress him. But now that he was there he wished he had a tie because he had no idea why he was being called in to meet his father.

He stepped out of the elevator, cool and in control. He knew how to wear a mask just like everyone else in this building. Choi Sooyoung, his father’s receptionist said hello and smiled. She wore a cute white dress with a black belt and boots.

Her cheeks went pink when Changmin smiled back. Or more like he smirked back. The last time he’d come to his father’s office, they had ended up in the break room with her skirt around her hips. And her lips looked good around his cock.

“H-he’s waiting for you, Changmin-shi.”

“Thank you, Sooyoung-noona.”

She blushed brighter.

And that was how he entered his father’s office, smirking and a little too cocky.

His father frowned, and Changmin schooled his face. He waited until he was told to sit and then he sat.

“The meeting you missed this morning talked about expanding advertising for our new headphones onto college campuses. We needed your opinion.”

Changmin fought his immediate defense and nodded. “I know what was going to be discussed, and I’m sorry that I forgot to set my alarm. What was decided?”

“We have decided to do it and I want you to oversee the project.”

Changmin mentally cursed. He did not have time to oversee a project. “Okay.”

“Tomorrow morning, the advertising team having a meeting at nine. They will present a few ideas to you. I want a proposal on my desk on Monday morning.”

“Yes, sir.” Changmin was suddenly very glad that he’d worked on his paper earlier.

“This won’t affect your school work?”

“No, sir,” he lied. “I always work ahead of the schedule when I can.”

His father nodded. “Good. You have always met my expectations. I will consider this morning a fluke moment and you better not have a lapse of judgment again.”

“I won’t, sir.”

“There is a business party at Lee Sooman’s house tomorrow night. I expect you to attend with me. A car will be sent to your dorm at eight.”

“Yes, sir.”

Changmin stood up, the meeting over without his father saying so. He left the office with a sigh. Sooyoung was not at her desk, but she was at the elevator.

“Hello, Changmin-shi.”

“Hello, noona.”

She cleared her throat, and Changmin smirked. The elevator opened and Changmin let Sooyoung in front of him. She blushed, looked down and whispered what floor she needed. Instead of hitting that floor, he hit the three button and then moved in front of her.

“Can you take a break?” he whispered, boxing her against the wall. He ran his hand down her arm, to her side. Her breath sped up. He lifted his arm in front of her, fingers barely touching her breasts.

She swallowed, looked up at him, and he smiled and knew he won.

\---

“What are you so fucking happy for?” Kibum asked Changmin as he walked into the main room a little after six.

“Oh no reason.”

Jungmo smirked. “That’s a ‘I got myself some fantastic sex’ smirk. You ought to know that, Kibum.”

“Last one to fuck me was you, sooooo….”

Jungmo threw a pillow at him.

Changmin laughed. “Yeah, I got frisky with my dad’s receptionist in the supply closet. Is Jaejoong here?”

“Yeah, he’s in Shige’s room, watching him like a hawk.”

Changmin walked down the hall and heard Jaejoong talking. A door was propped open and he knocked lightly before poking his head in. Jaejoong sat in a chair at the side of Shige’s bed. Shige was lying propped up on pillows. His face was covered in healing, greenish yellow bruises. His left hand was wrapped with gauze. His eyes were shut, but he didn’t appear to be asleep. Jaejoong held his hand lightly.

“Hey, Min. How was your day?” Jaejoong asked in Japanese.

“Besides the quickie in a supply closet at my father’s office, shitty. How was yours?”

Shige laughed quietly.

Jaejoong smiled at him. “We’re okay.”

“It’s nice to be home,” Shige said.

Changmin sat at the end of the bed and laid his hand lightly on Shige’s leg. “My father has given me an assignment for the weekend, and I’m going to be busy. Is there anything you need me to do?”

Jaejoong frowned. “I was hoping to help Kouyou with teaching you to strip properly.”

“Every time I take my clothes off now, I more or less strip.”

Shige tried to whistle.

Jaejoong smiled. “Good.”

“I will probably want a break on Sunday. Writing proposals suck.”

“No kidding. I’m glad Yoochun does all the grunt work around here.”

“I don’t know about that,” Changmin said. “I’ve heard you grunting a lot.”

Jaejoong laughed and lifted a hand and covered his mouth. “Too true. There’s a show tomorrow night, but—“

“For Lee Sooman?”

“Yes, how did you know?”

Changmin smirked. “My father invited me to go with him.”

“Fuck,” Jaejoong said. “I was about to say that your father was going to be there so we didn’t want you there, but oh well. You are a good actor. Just pretend you don’t know us.”

Changmin nodded. “I won’t have to fake my reactions to your beauty.”

Jaejoong blushed, pleased with the compliment. “I haven’t met a sweet talker like you since I met Jungmo.”

“He’s better than Jungmo,” Shige said.

Jaejoong nodded. “Yes, he is.”

“It’s easy to say things like this when they’re the truth,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong’s smile widened and he held out his hand and Changmin went to him and easily fell to the floor, curling his upper body into Jaejoong’s lap.


	18. Morale Boosting Activities

Pairings this chapter: Changmin/Kouyou

On Saturday afternoon, Changmin sat in the library, pouring over his Calculus textbook. He had a test on Wednesday that he had forgotten about. He sighed. The things he did for a good grade. With his senses aware of the time, he took notes and did review problems of differentials and tangents and other such nonsense until it was ingrained in his memory.

His phone vibrated on the table.

**KouKou - _I hear you’ll be at the party tonight, but on the other side of the wall._  
KouKou - _Hangeng, Jungmo and Kibum are performing. Dare you to not get a hard on._**

Changmin bit his lip against laughter, and sent back. _**Too late.**_

**KouKou - _Do I get to see you before then?_**

Changmin’s heart fluttered and his breath caught. Kouyou wanted to see him? They had seen each other at the office just the night before. Changmin didn’t know how to reply to that message.

After a full three minutes of staring at the message, his phone beeped again.

**KouKou - _Or not_**

Changmin hastily wrote back. **_Sorry. I’m at the library trying to study. I have to be ready to go by 7:30 and I have a calculus test on Wednesday, my father’s proposal for this advertising shit on Monday and a short two page essay on Monday for my business class. And a detailed outline for this escort paper is due on Tuesday._**

Changmin was typing his next message when Kouyou texted back.

**KouKou - _Ouch._  
KouKou - _I won’t bother you then._**

Changmin erased what he had written and replied, _**You are definitely not a bother. Trust me, if I could ditch this shit and come hang out with you all afternoon, I would**_

Changmin’s finger hovered over the send button for a moment and then he sent it quickly.

**KouKou - ♥♥**

Changmin smiled widely, chest tight, and sent back a smiley face. But of course, after that, Changmin couldn’t concentrate on Calculus at all. He caught himself doodling in the margins of his notebook and when one of them ended up being a heart, his face met the desk and he moaned.

God damn it.

After another thirty minutes, Changmin gave up on Calculus. The test wasn’t until Wednesday anyway. He pulled out his laptop and forced himself to write up an outline for the Human Sexuality paper. He’d already handed in a fake one that showed he was going to do it on sexually transmitted diseases. But with all the tasks he had to do, he could no longer play the farce and do double the work. He’d have to find more research soon.

But he’d get nothing done if he couldn’t fucking STOP thinking about Kouyou.

Then again, being distracted because he was with Kouyou was better than being distracted because he was thinking of Kouyou.

Changmin gathered up his books, and headed out of the library. It was only three. It would be okay to take a break, right? Get some coffee.

**Minnie - _Changed my mind. You busy?_  
KouKou – _Nope. What’s up?_  
Minnie - _I need coffee._  
KouKou - _:D okay_**

Changmin texted Kouyou the address of a coffee shop near his dorm, and Kouyou said he’d be there in a half hour. That was plenty of time for Changmin to change. Not that Kouyou hadn’t seen him in sweats and a hoody before, but …

This felt like a date.

That’s why Changmin was so flustered.

It was a date.

A small _meet for coffee, only a an hour long_ date … but it was still a date, and Changmin had no idea when the last time was that he went on a real date.

Changmin ran up the stairs to his dorm room. He threw his bag on his bed and stripped, mind running through the clothes he had here so it wouldn’t look like he dressed up.

God, Changmin hated this feeling. Uncomfortable, worried, unsure. Insecure. It was one of the reasons why he avoided dating. But damn it, this was different. Most of the time when he went on dates, he was more annoyed at the guy/girl for being uncomfortable, worried and insecure. He was always in charge of his emotions.

Fuck.

Well, he figured it was better if he didn’t really try too hard to make it look like he didn’t try too hard. Kouyou would know anyway.

He dug in his drawers and found a pair of his favorite skinny jeans that had rips and patches up the front of them. They showed off the length of his legs and the thickness of his thighs. He pulled on a tight, shaggy t-shirt that showed off his chest. Accessories were easy – a hat, glasses, a necklace, and then he saw the time, panicked a little and gathered his things. He threw on a short sleeved jacket, shoved his feet into boots and headed out.

When Changmin arrived at the café, his heart was about to burst out of his chest. And then he saw Kouyou and his heart more or less stopped. He was sitting at a corner table wearing a deep v white t-shirt and a plain black jacket. Black glasses sat on his face. His hair stylishly framed his face.

A steaming cup of coffee sat in front him in an oversized red mug, and he tapped a lighter on his fingers in a steady beat.

Changmin licked his lips, made his legs move and walked across the café. Their eyes met and Kouyou smiled and Changmin’s heart rate sped up. Instead of sitting in the chair like a normal person would, Changmin slid in next to him, pushing him into the corner. It was so easy to press their lips together, and Kouyou smiled against his mouth.

“Well, hello to you, too,” Kouyou whispered.

Changmin felt his cheeks flush and pulled away. “Hi.”

Kouyou chuckled and cupped the back of Changmin’s neck and forced their lips together again. Changmin put one arm along the back of the bench and Kouyou leaned his head on it. Changmin’s other hand fell to Kouyou’s stomach, and around his waist, hitching him closer. One of Kouyou’s legs draped over his lap and Changmin slid his hand up his chest until he was playing with the silver necklace that lay against his exposed skin.

The kiss went on a lot longer than a kiss in the middle of the café should have. Kouyou’s fingers gripped his thigh, catching on the rips.

“I like these jeans,” he said.

Changmin forced himself to swallow and separate their lips enough to gasp out a thanks.

Kouyou smiled and then shoved him, sliding him over the bench. “Didn’t you come here for coffee?”

“Coffee, what is coffee?”

Kouyou laughed. “Jaejoong’s right. You’re such a sweet talker. Go get your coffee.”

Changmin frowned.

“If you don’t get off this bench in the next three seconds I’m going to start riding your dick and get us both arrested.”

Changmin laughed, leaned forward for one more quick kiss and then did as he was told and went to order coffee. His pants were much tighter than when he put them on. The barista looked at his crotch and blushed and Changmin smirked. If he didn’t have someone even more beautiful waiting for him, he probably would have slipped her his number.

After ordering a latte, he went back to the table. The waitress said she’d bring it to him when it was finished.

Again, he sat next to Kouyou and put his arm around him. He was more than happy to start up that kiss again, but Kouyou lifted his coffee to his lips and took a sip.

“Lucky coffee mug,” Changmin muttered.

Kouyou chuckled and licked his lips free of the moisture, turning the pink skin dark.

“Fuck.” Changmin leaned in for a kiss and Kouyou put his hand on Changmin’s chest and leaned away from it.

“Stop it. You saw me and devoured my mouth yesterday.”

“But that was yesterday.”

“You do know your lines won’t work on me, right?”

“Then how do I tell you that I never want to stop kissing you without it sounding like a line?”

“Coming from your mouth, I don’t think that’s possible.”

Changmin pouted and pulled away from him. He sat straight, stretched his legs out and folded his arms. “Not fair.”

Kouyou smiled and turned his upper body to him, pressing his chest against Changmin’s arm. “Now that pout. That’s what’s not fair. Kiss me.”

Changmin turned his head and their lips just barely brushed.

The waitress set his cup down on the table, and Changmin jumped, because he had forgotten where he was. She stammered an apology.

Kouyou chuckled and resettled against the bench away from Changmin.

Changmin lifted his coffee up for a drink.

“Are you going to purposely get foam on your lips so I’ll kiss them clean?”

Changmin almost spit out the hot liquid, but swallowed, coughed and said, “Stop ruining my moves.”

Kouyou laughed and leaned into him, coffee cup cradled in his hands. “So tell me about your day.”

Changmin tilted his head in confusion and then decided that he did not mind talking to this man about the mundane issues of his life. He put his arm around Kouyou’s shoulders, pulled him into a half embrace and started talking. He told him about the meeting he had with the advertising team, and some of their ideas for the headphones. He told him about the irritation that was his calculus class and then the even greater irritation that was his English class, which took him to his business paper which was about dealing with people in the United States that had a tendency to be pushy and rude.

“How many classes are you taking?” Kouyou asked suddenly.

“Five. Business, Calculus, English, Human Sexuality and Anatomy.”

“Shit. And you work for your father? And you’re working for JaeChun. God, how do you do it?”

“I’m smart.”

“And humble.”

“And horny.”

Kouyou laughed. “I can take care of that for you if you have time.”

Changmin looked up at the clock across the café. It was almost six. He sighed and his fingers played with the ends of Kouyou’s hair. “Time went by way too fast.”

“Yeah, it always seems to do that. Come on. I’ll buy you dinner.” Kouyou shoved Changmin with hands on his hip and Changmin slid over and stood up. He wasn’t surprised when hands cupped his ass. He smiled down at Kouyou and stole a kiss before standing up straight. Kouyou stood up, and it was just as easy to take his hand as everything else had been.

He only held Changmin’s hand for as long as it took to step out of the café, and then he lit a cigarette. After a drag, he held out his hand again, and then offered the cigarette to Changmin. He took Kouyou’s hand, but not the smoke. They walked down the road in silence. It was slightly awkward, but comfortable all at the same time. Changmin saw himself walking this way with Kouyou for a long time.

“You know,” Changmin said and cleared his throat. “There’s probably going to be food at this party.”

“Yeah.”

“And it would be rude if I ate dinner right now.”

“Very rude.”

Changmin smiled and led Kouyou through campus. He saw a few of his friends and said hello, but he didn’t want to stick around and chat. Nervousness bubbled in his chest as he took Kouyou upstairs. Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. He’d already seen Kouyou naked, already had his fingers and his cock in Kouyou’s ass. Why did it feel like their first time for everything?

With shaking hands, Changmin unlocked the door to his dorm room. He held it open and let Kouyou in before him. They kicked off their shoes, and then Kouyou’s arms slipped around his waist, under his jacket and their lips met in a soft kiss.

“Relax,” he whispered.

“I can’t,” Changmin confessed, cheeks heating.

“We have done this before.”

“I know, but it’s …” Changmin bit his lower lip and turned his head away. Kouyou probably thought this was nothing more than an early evening fuck. He’d probably laugh at Changmin if he knew how emotionally conflicted he was.

Kouyou kissed his cheek and then licked his earlobe before tugging on it with his lips.

Changmin’s eyes shut and he sighed, tilting his head.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t feel comfortable,” Kouyou said, lips against his neck.

Changmin swallowed. Voice rough with emotion he met Kouyou’s eyes and said, “That’s part of the problem. I’ve never felt this comfortable with someone before.”

Kouyou smiled and kissed him. “It is rather alarming, isn’t it?”

Changmin nodded.

Kouyou pulled him away from the door and to his bed. He sat down and Changmin leaned over him, lips meeting again. Kouyou slipped his hands under Changmin’s jacket, and he shrugged it off, and Kouyou pulled off his own.

“I don’t have time to worship you,” Changmin said, pushing Kouyou’s back to the bed.

Kouyou smirked. “Don’t need worship right now. Just need you.”

Changmin’s eyes shut and he moaned, their lips met again and Kouyou pulled him down on top of him. They rolled over the bed, around each other, hands searching for skin. Their clothes fell off, and Kouyou peeled Changmin’s jeans down. He licked his lips at the distinct lack of underwear.

“Condom?” Kouyou whispered.

Changmin pointed to his dresser.

Kouyou pressed a kiss to his lips and then rolled up and off the bed. Changmin watched through half-shut eyes as Kouyou finished stripping. He did the same, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Kouyou came back to the bed with condom and lube.

“You have a lot of condoms.”

Changmin smiled. “I use a lot of condoms.”

Kouyou crawled over him, licking wet stripes on his thighs and his stomach.

Changmin whimpered, tangled a hand in Kouyou’s long hair and yanked him up for a kiss. Kouyou chuckled and obliged, nipping at Changmin’s lips. Teasing, entrancing.

With a sigh, Changmin’s eyes shut and he lifted his hips, pushing his body against Kouyou’s. “No time. God, I want more time with you.”

Kouyou hummed in agreement and then pushed up. He straddled Changmin’s thighs and while he ripped open the condom, Changmin ran his hands up and down Kouyou’s slim chest and stomach. His dick was so hard, but the usual _I NEED TO GET OFF_ was missing. He wanted to be inside Kouyou, but that was all. Just inside, connected, and never away again.

Kouyou ever so slowly slipped the condom over Changmin’s cock, pulling a long moan from Changmin’s throat. His cock pulsed and twitched in Kouyou’s hand.

“Please, Kou-ah, please.”

Kouyou leaned over him and kissed him, needy and warm. Lips molding, mouths moving as one. A firm hand suddenly gripped his erection, and then the head was pressed against Kouyou’s entrance. Changmin moaned, lifted his hips and Kouyou pressed down, and Changmin slipped inside his unprepared body. Their lips broke apart with a mutual moan, and then Kouyou lowered himself, finished taking Changmin in deep, sitting on his body.

Changmin gripped Kouyou’s hips tightly, eyes shut, mouth open.

The beauty moved, rolled his hips back and down, and Changmin whimpered from the drag. He bent his knees and met Kouyou’s downward thrusts. Moans echoed in the room, Kouyou’s fingers gripped Changmin’s chest. His thighs quivered from the strain.

Changmin was unable to do anything else, just hold on for the ride as Kouyou took what he wanted. Changmin didn’t mind. His entrance was so tight, clenching and pulsating around his cock. Lust churned low in his stomach and his skin tingled. His orgasm rushed through him, one moment at bay, and the next ready to explode. It all happened so much faster than he wanted.

“Fuck, Kou, I’m …”

Kouyou chuckled and their lips met again just as Changmin came. He moaned, bit down and shuddered through his release. Kouyou moved a little faster, flinging himself up and down Changmin’s sensitive cock. As soon as his brain cleared enough, he reached between them and curled his shaking hand around Kouyou’s erection.

Kouyou sighed through their kiss and Changmin used his other hand to play with Kouyou’s nipples.

“Too good. Too …” Warmth splattered on Changmin’s chest, and then Kouyou fell on top of him, back heaving with deep breaths.

Changmin grunted from the weight, but wrapped his arms around Kouyou’s shuddering body. His breathing steadied and his body relaxed, and Changmin fought of the urge to just close his eyes for a little while.

“Kou-ah, I have to get up.”

Kouyou shook his head. “Five more seconds.”

Changmin chuckled and kissed Kouyou’s shoulder. He ran his hands up and down Kouyou’s sweaty back and tangled his hands in his hair. His head lifted, and they kissed again. Changmin moaned as Kouyou rolled his hips.

“We need a round two.”

Changmin nodded. “But later. I … fuck, Kouyou, stop it.”

Kouyou smiled and stilled. “Later? What does that mean?”

“Do you have to be anywhere tonight?”

“Nope.”

“Wait for me?”

Kouyou sat up, eyes shutting as Changmin’s cock shifted around inside him. He pushed hair out of his eyes. “Are you asking me to stay over?”

“Yes. Please.”

Kouyou laughed. “You’re like a kid asking for a toy.”

Changmin frowned and touched his cheek. “I don’t think you’re a toy.”

Kouyou smiled and kissed Changmin’s palm. “I know.” He slowly lifted his hips and just before Changmin fell out of him, Changmin thrust up. They both moaned again and Kouyou shook his head.

“Go get ready. You’ll be late.”

Changmin sighed, and this time, when Kouyou moved, Changmin let him go. He took a steadying breath and then rolled up and out of the bed. His knees shook.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Changmin smirked over his shoulder. Kouyou was lounging on the bed, running fingers through the mess on his stomach. “So are you, darling.”

Changmin slipped into the bathroom before he could look too long, because looking at Kouyou like that meant he’d be crawling back in bed with him. He tied off the condom and tossed it into his trash and took a shower. Kouyou was right. He was going to be late. He shaved and fixed his hair into a curly mess on his head, and then went back to his bedroom. He froze and stared at Kouyou’s naked body moving through his dorm room. But he must have whimpered or something, because Kouyou turned and smiled at him.

“I picked out your clothes,” Kouyou said. “You don’t have many options for a party at Lee SooMan’s house.”

“I know, but you made a good choice.”

Kouyou had laid out a burgundy shirt, black dress pants and a gray sport coat. Changmin slipped on a pair of boxerbriefs, and a black tank top for under the shirt. He slipped the silk over his shoulders and Kouyou’s hands fastened the buttons.

Changmin ducked his head and stole a kiss, and for the first time, Kouyou’s cheeks went pink. Too tempting. Changmin cupped his cheeks and kissed him properly, shirt still half unbuttoned. Kouyou melted in his arms and wrapped his around Changmin’s waist, cupping his ass.

“Fuck, Minnie, no time.”

“Always time for a kiss,” Changmin countered.

“But I want more than a kiss.”

“No time for that.”

Kouyou pouted and pulled away. “Stop it.”

“Put some clothes on and then I might be able to control myself.”

“I love making you lose control.” Kouyou finished buttoning his shirt, and then he told Changmin to hold still. He went behind him and messed with the fabric, looking at Changmin’s reflection in the mirror. After a moment, he was done and the shirt clung to Changmin’s body like it never had before, stretched across his chest, showing how tiny his waist was. He turned and saw that Kouyou had pinned the extra fabric back.

“Just don’t take off your sport coat,” he said with a smile and held it out.

Changmin slipped it on. He added a watch and a belt and a necklace.

A horn honked outside.

With a frown, he glanced out his window. “Fuck. I have to go.”

“Technically it’s only seven twenty eight,” Kouyou said, moving in next to him. His hands slipped under the sport coat.

Changmin smiled gave Kouyou the kiss he wanted and ended up leaving his dorm ten minutes later.

He apologized to the driver and then settled in the backseat. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out.

**KouKou - _Miss you already_**

Changmin smiled and sent back a heart.


	19. Sexual Harassment

Pairings this chapter: Hangeng/Kibum/Jungmo, minor!Yunho/Changmin

Lee Sooman’s house was more like a hotel and a mansion combined. Changmin had a feeling he’d get lost if it wasn’t for the man leading them through the halls.

“This is a very important meeting,” his father said. “President Sooman is a major shareholder in our company. Don’t do anything to make us look bad.”

Changmin kept his face blank, but nodded and said, “I understand, Father.”

As soon as they entered the ballroom, his eyes found Jaejoong. He was in a perfectly cut and pressed tuxedo and a bowtie. His dark hair was styled away from his face, but the top was loose and fell over his forehead. A few men clamored for his attentions and he smiled and touched all of them.  


Nope, he wasn’t going to have any problems being enthralled by Jaejoong and Yoochun tonight.

A quick gaze to Jaejoong’s left revealed Yoochun, just as beautiful in a tuxedo with a lavender shirt and black bowtie.

Yoochun was talking to a few businessmen, but he turned and met Changmin’s eyes and smiled, and then his father was introducing him to people and he was bowing and saying hello to others he knew. And Changmin had to turn away and spent too long bowing to keep looking at the pair of beautiful men.

“Shim Dongsik, what a pleasure it is to see you tonight,” Jaejoong’s voice murmured above the din of the others.

Changmin schooled his face and turned around. Up close, Jaejoong was even more beautiful with the contrast of his dark hair and pale skin. He let his face show the awe and surprise of seeing someone so beautiful.

His father allowed Jaejoong to take his hand with both of his, holding it tightly. “It is a pleasure to see you as well, Kim Jaejoong-shi. And Park Yoochun-shi. Hello. I take it your boys will be performing tonight?”

“Don’t they always when Lee Sooman-shi has a party?”

“He is a bit of pervert, isn’t he?”

Changmin stiffened at the implied insult, not that he was really surprised. His father wasn’t exactly male-sexually inclined.

But Jaejoong only laughed, covering his mouth with one hand. His eyes met Changmin’s and then said, “Ooh, Shim Dongsik-shi, what is this?” Jaejoong released his hands and gripped Changmin’s. His skin was so soft, but even expecting it, it wasn’t the same as actually feeling it.

“This is my son, Changmin.”

Changmin swallowed and bowed over their joined hands.

“A pleasure, Shim Changmin-shi. Is this your first party?”

“At Lee Sooman’s house, yes.” Changmin smiled and added, “The parties I’m used to attending have a lot more willing drunk girls at them.”

Jaejoong laughed.

Changmin’s father cleared his throat, but Changmin refused to apologize for the comment.

Jaejoong held out a hand and gestured Yoochun over. “This is my business partner, Park Yoochun-shi.”

Changmin took his hand after Jaejoong finally let his go, and he bowed over it and made polite greetings.

“You will let your son watch the show, won’t you?” Jaejoong asked his father.

His lip curled for only a second, and then diplomatically, he said, “He’ll probably like it.”

“I hope so. If you’ll excuse us.”

Changmin bowed again, shivering as Jaejoong’s fingers lingered on his wrist and palm. He watched them walk away. His father snorted with derision.

“What?” Changmin asked.

“I’m not surprised you find them attractive. I swear, son, if you don’t marry a girl, I’m going to disown you. I’ll not have someone like Park Yoochun as my son.”

Changmin’s face tightened in irritation and did his best not to say anything incriminating and instead settled for, “What kind of show are they talking about?”

His father’s face darkened. Not that Changmin was surprised. His father may have put up with the fact that his son was bisexual, but that didn’t mean that he was. “They run an escort service which is nothing more than a brothel and their employees are nothing more than strippers and prostitutes.”

Changmin scowled. “Then why are they here if they’re nothing more than prostitutes and strippers?”

“Jaejoong and Yoochun consider themselves businessmen, and they only cater to the richest clients. They are usually at company business parties and their boys fuck each other in front of all these people. But it doesn’t matter how much you pay them, they’re selling themselves for money, so they’re no better than a piece of trash on a street corner.”

Changmin clenched his fists. He wanted to point out that his father’s company hired them all the time, and that their father was here, but then that would mean that his father would know that he already knew too much, so he kept his mouth shut.

“Never be swayed by a pretty face and pretty words, Changmin,” his father continued. “A person who can talk to you and distract you won’t hesitate to betray you when you aren’t paying attention.”

Changmin met his eyes and said, “With all due respect, a businessman is successful with how pretty he can turn his words. A hooker does nothing more than sell a product for a profit.”

His father stared at him.

“It seems to me that Kim Jaejoong-shi and Park Yoochun-shi run a very successful business if their escorts perform for the likes of President Sooman.”

“Changmin!”

Changmin turned at the shout and internally groaned as Yunho bounded up next to him. Changmin wondered how he’d missed seeing Yunho before and then figured he’d just barely arrived, because otherwise there was no way he would have missed Yunho in a white suit with a teal shirt and a white tie.

They clutched fists and Yunho pulled him into a hug. They were only together for a moment, but Yunho had enough time to say, “I was hoping you’d be wearing a mask.”

Changmin scowled at him, and their fathers started talking. Well, he needed to get out of there anyway.

“Please tell me there is food here.”

Yunho grinned. “Trust me when I say there will be plenty to eat.”

“So you’ve been to a few of these parties, then?”

Yunho nodded and led Changmin to a buffet table. “Father has been bringing me to them for almost two years.”

“I’m only here because of the new line of headphones our company is producing. Father put me in charge of an advertising campaign.”

“And how do you manage that with school and your masquerade?”

“I’m more than a mere mortal, Yunnie.”

Yunho laughed. “I know. I’ve had you in bed, Max.”

“Please don’t call me that here. It’s already hard enough hiding all of this.”

“Fine, fine, take away all my fun.” Yunho looked beyond him and his smirk widened. “I guess not all of it.” He grabbed Changmin’s elbow and yanked him away from the table. Changmin lost his hold on his plate and it fell, but Yunho did not let him go and dragged him over to the wall where Kibum and Jungmo were standing.

“MoMo, KiKi!” Yunho said.

They both bowed and Kibum smirked at Changmin.

Changmin smirked back. “KiKi?”

“Shut up,” Kibum muttered.

“Right. You know their real names,” Yunho said.

“No, I don’t,” Changmin said pointedly.

Yunho stuck his tongue out at him childishly and the two escorts laughed.

“Enjoying the party?” Jungmo asked.

“So far,” Yunho said. “I’ll enjoy it more when you two are naked.”

“Three.”

“Huh?”

Jungmo smirked. “The Prince is performing with us tonight.”

“Oh fuck, seriously?”

“Yes, but we didn’t tell you that. We want it to be a surprise.”

Yunho made a show of zipping his lips.

“The Prince,” Changmin muttered, and then remembered that Kouyou had said that Hangeng was performing tonight as well. “Ah. I didn’t know that was his stage name.”

“You know who’s performing?” Yunho said and frowned.

“Yep. Insider information. Uruha told me earlier.”

“You saw Uruha today?” Kibum asked.

Changmin couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on his face or the sudden tightness in his chest. “Yeah, he came over earlier.”

“I thought you were studying,” Jungmo said.

“I was and I did. I am taking an anatomy class and Uruha let me examine him pretty thoroughly.”

Kibum and Jungmo laughed.

Yunho slapped his arm. “I fucking hate you so much right now.”

A firm hand gripped his elbow and Changmin’s father said his name in a low, warning tone. Changmin fought the urge to jerk away from him, and the four of them lost their smiles.

“There are some men I need you to meet.”

Changmin nodded, and then bowed to Kibum and Jungmo. “I’m looking forward to the performance, gentlemen.”

“You are not to socialize with them. We’re at a business meeting.”

Changmin pursed his lips and muttered a _yes, sir_ that was anything but respectful. His father dragged him around the room and introduced him to more people, to Lee Sooman himself, and Changmin noted the way his father stayed away from Jaejoong, Yoochun and the escorts. No one else noticed it, except for Jaejoong who met his eyes again and again with a smile.

A waiter handed him a glass of champagne and Changmin almost muttered that he couldn’t drink before a show. Almost. He smirked as he took the fluted glass. His gaze searched around the room, landed on Yoochun and the amused glance he received back made him smile and he toasted Yoochun with the glass and sipped at the drink, eyes still locked.

His father noticed and pinched his arm hard, something he hadn’t done to discipline Changmin since he was eleven years old. “Bringing you was obviously a mistake since you can only think of sex.”

Changmin schooled his features and met his father’s gaze. “Maybe, but I’m watching people, Father. And I’m not the only one thinking of it. This meeting is less about business and more about sex than you care to admit.”

“One more remark like that and I will slap you like a child.”

“No, you won’t. You care too much about our image to do that. If it makes you feel better, I won’t stay for the show.”

His father scowled. “We must. It will look bad if we leave early.”

An hour later, an announcement rang through the room for the gentlemen to take their seats. Changmin followed his father to a table he was to share with Yunho, Yunho’s father and someone he did not recognize. He looked around and saw Yoochun and Jaejoong sitting at a table with Lee Sooman and other business men with higher authority.

“Changmin,” Yunho said and gestured to the older man. “This is Park HyungChun.”

Changmin’s eyes widened and he stammered a hello and bowed ninety degrees at the man who owned almost a third of the hotel business in Seoul. He was very aware of the disproval rolling off his father, but he didn’t care. Yoochun barely looked like his father, Changmin only saw a resemblance in the nose and the jaw line.

“It is an honor to meet you, Park HyungChun-shi.”

The man smiled and said something polite back. Their conversation was interrupted as the lights dimmed and Yunho pulled Changmin down into a chair, one that was just a little too close to Yunho’s. He tried to slide away from him, but Yunho had his foot hooked on the leg, and Changmin scowled at him.

Music echoed through the room, a haunting melody of violins and drums. Light hit two figures on a stage who were dancing: Kibum and Jungmo. Their bodies waved and popped in a choreographed flight of perfection that was expected of idols. There were a lot of hip thrusts and body waves and smiles and smirks. Their dance did not match the music, and it took Changmin a moment to realize that it wasn’t supposed to.

Kibum suddenly fell, missing a step, and Jungmo stopped, hands on his hips, shouting down at Kibum. Kibum launched to his feet, getting in Jungmo’s face. The music wove through crescendos around them. And then Kibum hit him, the smack echoing through a moment of silence.

Changmin’s breath caught. That had been a real smack, and even from where he sat, he saw color blossom on Jungmo’s cheek.

Kibum did not look repentant at all, ready to hit him again.

From the darkness, another hand grabbed Kibum’s arm, and Kibum’s face turned completely docile and he fell to his knees. Jungmo was quick to follow, both of them bowing, heads to the floor.

Hangeng (although Changmin didn’t recognize him at all with the mask obscuring his face) stepped into the spot light. He moved around the two kneeling forms, sliding and gliding around them. He moved fluidly, much like Kouyou had when he was dancing. He leaned over them, grabbed their hair in his hands and yanked them both up. They winced, and again, Changmin was struck with how real it was. Their whimpers were heard through the music.

Hangeng put his face next to each one of their heads and Changmin imagined him talking to them. He released their hair by flinging them back to the floor and then he clapped his hands twice and the two of them sprung up, got back into position and went through the choreography again. But this time, with the pressure of someone watching, they both screwed up the steps

Hangeng shook his head. He went to Kibum first and the two of them went through the steps, bodies pressed together and it wasn’t until Kibum’s shirt was tossed off the stage that Changmin realized that Hangeng was stripping him.

 _A show that isn’t a show_. Changmin wondered how many more times he’d be fooled by it.

When Jungmo was similarly stripped to nothing more than tight blue briefs, a hand landed high on Changmin’s thigh, and he looked over at Yunho in annoyance. He grabbed Yunho’s hand in a warning grip. Yunho smiled, but didn’t move his hand or tear his eyes from the dancing.

Changmin twisted his fingers, and Yunho pouted at him. With an eye roll, Changmin released his hand. Not like it really mattered. He was already hard from seeing Kibum and Jungmo’s trim bodies in those little shorts.

The dance increased, more moves, faster, tighter. Sweat glistened on their bodies, and Hangeng’s shirt ended up unbuttoned, and his pants open and his cock out.

Jungmo fell to his knees, back heaving. He tried to stand up again, but couldn’t. Hangeng slapped the back of his head, knocking him to the stage.

“Fuck,” Yunho muttered, mouth way too close to Changmin’s ear for comfort. He yanked his head away, and Yunho grinned, unrepentant. His hand went higher and his fingers teased the ridge of Changmin’s erection.

Kibum was on his knees, trying to get Jungmo up.

Hangeng shook his head, and again yanked both of them up by their hair. His cock was right between their faces and it was Jungmo who licked him first, tentative and unsure, and then Kibum. Within seconds the two of them were bathing Hangeng’s dick, fighting to suck on it. Hangeng stood still, legs spread, head back, hands in their hair and let them. He yanked on their heads and with shaking hands, they reached for each other, pulling those shorts off hard dicks and they played with one another for a while, and then continued sucking on Hangeng.

The music died, and Changmin realized he had forgotten about it.

Jungmo was gasping, and then suddenly coming with a shout, spraying his release over Kibum’s hand. His cheeks went bright red. Changmin wondered how someone as seasoned as Jungmo could come so fast. Definitely well trained.

Yunho’s hand was now rubbing his erection without even trying to hide what he was doing. Changmin gave up trying to stop him and let him, but his body and heart were in the performance.

Hangeng pulled Kibum off his dick and used their hair to drag them both over to a plain wooden bench, like one you’d find in a practice room at an entertainment agency. He slapped the back of Kibum’s head and Kibum rose only long enough to slip off the shorts and lay on the bench. Hangeng yanked Jungmo up, and still crawling and burning with red, Jungmo climbed on the bench over Kibum.

Hangeng yanked the shorts off his ass and spanked him. Jungmo cried out, fingers white where he gripped the edge, but he stayed up and Hangeng spanked him again and again, each one louder and harder. Kibum frowned up at Jungmo and then pulled him down to kiss him, distract him.

It seemed like Hangeng spanked him forever. When he finally stopped, he pushed Jungmo’s hip, and Jungmo, precariously balanced rotated over Kibum’s body, until he was straddling his face, his fiery red ass pointed at the audience.

A finger reached between those plump cheeks and pressed into his cleft. The men around the room gasped, and Changmin heard one whimper.

Jungmo sucked Kibum’s hard cock back into his mouth and rolled his hips down. Kibum spread his ass open, licking and sucking and fingering it.

Yunho’s wandering hand and the show brought Changmin closer to coming than he wanted to be and he forced his mind on his father’s displeasure and disapproval as the show continued.

Kibum had three fingers spreading Jungmo open when Hangeng finally stopped them both. He pulled Jungmo off the bench and he landed hard on his knees. With a minor direction, Jungmo kneeled over the bench, hands and knees on each side of it. Hangeng spread his ass open and thrust his cock into Jungmo with no warning.

Jungmo screamed and tried to pull away from it.

Kibum kneeled in front of him, trying to calm his breaths while Hangeng fucked him, and then Hangeng reached over and slapped Kibum, and Kibum bit his lip. He stood on shaking legs, gripped Jungmo’s hair and started slowly fucking his throat. Slowly, carefully until Hangeng smacked him again and Kibum matched his pace.

They used Jungmo between them, and Jungmo’s skin stayed red with shame and he whimpered around Kibum’s cock.

His own cock was soft, swinging between his legs, but he wasn’t aroused, not by being taken so forcefully, like it was his first time having a cock in his ass.

Damn these guys were good.

Changmin took a deep breath just as Kibum’s gasp echoed around the silent room. He pulled away from Jungmo and jerked his cock twice and came all over Jungmo’s face. His orgasm disabled him and he sat hard on the bench, chest heaving. His hand landed lightly on Jungmo’s back.

The music rolled around them while Hangeng kept moving. Jungmo’s body still shuddered and his face turned to the audience, scrunched in pain, tears on his cheeks.

Hangeng yanked himself away at the last moment and splattered Jungmo’s back in come. He stood there for a moment, hands spreading his ass, showing off his red and used body and then he lightly slapped the cheeks. He picked up one of their shirts and wiped his cock off. He slipped his cock back in his boxers, refastened his jeans and then buttoned up his shirt. Without looking at the two on the bench, he left the spot light, disappearing in the dark.

Kibum tried to comfort Jungmo, but Jungmo pushed him away again and again, until Jungmo smacked him.

They stared at each other and then Kibum flushed and looked away. The lights went out on the two trying to gather up their clothes.

Everything was dark for just a moment more and then all the lights came on and there was no evidence of the show except for the stage and the bench.

Applause broke out.

“Fuck, they’re good,” Yunho said.

Changmin nodded. “Wow.”

“Disgusting,” Changmin’s father said, and Changmin’s spine stiffened. He looked over at him, and saw that his father and Yoochun’s father were in a staring competition. To Changmin it didn’t seem like the first one.

“I don’t know what your problem is, Dongsik-shi,” Yunho father’s suddenly said, “but that was sexy.”

“It was crass and immoral, and we should not take pleasure from such crude demonstrations of sin.”

“What the hell is his deal?” Yunho muttered in Changmin’s ear. His hand was still massaging Changmin’s crotch, though Changmin took no pleasure in it.

“I do agree with you on some level, but you must admit though,” Yoochun’s father said, “that the show served its purpose.”

“What purpose?”

Yoochun’s father gestured toward JaeChun and Lee Sooman, the three of them talking and smiling. “We are influential businessmen, yet we do not share the host’s table.”

“You are condoning your son’s activities?”

“No. You are aware of my distaste for his choice of profession and his choice of companion, but at the same time, he’s very successful in what he does, no matter the field.”

“Perhaps if he had a firmer hand in his parenting he would not be so disappointing.”

HyungChun’s lips tightened in a line. “Perhaps. And your son is so well controlled? He’s been getting a hand job from Yunho since the show started.”

Changmin’s father glared at him. “We are leaving. Now.”

Changmin stood up and Yunho’s hand lingered on his crotch. “Don’t we have to say goodbye to our host?”

His father took a deep breath and then nodded. “Yes.”

Changmin turned and headed to the main table. Yoochun saw him coming and stood with a smile. Jaejoong and Lee Sooman followed suit.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Lee Sooman-shi,” Changmin said and bowed over his hand. “Unfortunately, I can’t stay longer. I have a lot of school work to do.”

“And an advertising proposal for your father,” he said and nodded.

“Yes, that too. Thank you again. I thoroughly enjoyed myself.”

“That wasn’t my doing,” he said and gestured to Jaejoong and Yoochun.

Changmin, very aware of his father’s presence and glare, bent over Jaejoong’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Beautiful. You are beautiful. Thank you.” Changmin bowed over Yoochun’s hand as well, fingers caressing his palm discretely as he stood up. “The show was amazing. Will you tell the performers that they made me forget myself, forget where I was and all I cared about was them and their plight under a strict master?”

“I will let them know, Changmin-shi,” Jaejoong said and he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Changmin’s cheek. His lips found Changmin’s ear and he whispered, “Your father is about to kill you.”

Changmin smiled and turned his head and kissed Jaejoong’s cheek. “Yep.” Louder he added, “Thank you again. This was definitely an eye-opening experience.”

Jaejoong pouted and said, “That’s all? What about cock-hardening?”

Changmin laughed, and he heard Lee Sooman laugh with him. “Yes, that too.”

His father cleared his throat and then Changmin stepped to the side and let his father say goodbye to Lee Sooman. He turned his back on Jaejoong and Yoochun, but neither looked insulted and just before Changmin turned to follow him out the door, Jaejoong winked at him and said, “Whoever gets to share your bed is a lucky person, Shim Changmin-shi.”

“Don’t worry, I have a beauty waiting for me.”

Jaejoong laughed.

Changmin followed his father through the room. He met Yunho’s eyes and shrugged at the questioning look. A servant led them to the front doors, and their limo was waiting. As soon as they were inside, his father smacked him, hard.

Changmin’s head jerked to the side.

“You dare disrespect me so much in front of so many?” he said and slapped him again.

Changmin tongued his split lip and said, “I didn’t.”

“Really? Then what did you do?”

Changmin smirked. “I made sure that everyone there knew that I did not agree with my father’s hypocritical bigotry.”

Changmin really should have seen the punch coming, but didn’t dodge it in time and his vision went white.

“You are grounded.”

Changmin smirked. “Yeah, sure.”

“You will move back to the house where I can keep an eye on you.”

“And how are you going to do that when you’re barely home anyway? You may as well move into your office!”

“I have to work.”

“And so do I. If I’m at the house, I can’t get to classes--”

“You will!”

Changmin shut his mouth and turned his head and stared out the window. When the limo pulled up in front of their house, Changmin climbed out and headed down the driveway.

“Where are you going?”

“To my dorm room. I am not staying under the same roof as you right now.”

“I forbid you—“

“Then come and stop me,” Changmin said and kept walking.

His father did not. Changmin walked to the nearest busy street, flagged down a cab and had the driver take him back to Kouyou.


	20. Networking

Pairings this chapter: Yoochun/Jaejoong

“Interesting young man,” Yoochun muttered.

Jaejoong smiled as they watched Changmin walk out of the ballroom.

“Yes, he is,” Lee Sooman said.

“It’s a shame he has that for a father,” Jaejoong said.

Sooman chuckled. “Yes, but Dongsik-shi is a very good businessman. Changmin will learn well under him. He has learned well.”

Another man came up to Jaejoong to congratulate him, and Jaejoong turned to him with smiles and pretty words. Yoochun stayed near Lee Sooman, aware of the man’s eagerness for the rest of the night’s performance. But they would have to wait.

After an hour, Yoochun told their escorts to go on home, that he and Jaejoong had to keep networking. There were indeed many a important businessman in Lee Sooman’s circle. Some of them hadn’t seen a show before, and Jaejoong was passing out business cards like they were money.

Well, they were money. Or they’d earn them a lot of money, and without the massive deposit every month from Siwon, they were going to need to do a few extra shows.

Yoochun slipped behind a pillar to text Junho and make sure Shige was still okay. Call him overprotective, but there was no way none of them were going alone on a job ever again. Junho texted back and said everything was fine, and Yoochun took a deep breath. One of these days, he and Jaejoong would learn how to be a couple without fucking over everyone around them. He called Kouyou too, just to make sure that Changmin was okay.

“Yoochun-ah,” Jaejoong called.

Yoochun looked up and swallowed. Jaejoong was standing with Lee Sooman. And his father.

Fuck.

He took a deep breath that both men noticed and walked over to them like he was wearing concrete shoes.

Yoochun bowed ninety degrees and greeted his father. It wasn’t often that they saw each other outside of his father’s office.

“Good evening, son,” his father said. “That was quite an interesting show. Very apt, considering the host.”

Yoochun smiled, still bowing, and schooled his features before standing upright. Lee Sooman scowled at his father. “Thank you, Father. Our boys work hard to entertain their audience, no matter what their preference.”

“So you admit that some in your audience may not like your shows?”

“Of course, that’s why it’s more of a theatrical play than a strip show.”

His father pondered him for a moment, and then said, “I offered Lee Sooman a night at our club, but he says that he has more to business with you and your partner this evening. Business that I might be interested in.”

Yoochun barely concealed his shock, and then met Jaejoong’s carefully blank eyes. A smile twitched at his lips and threatened to break through the cold mask. There was no way Yoochun was going to be able to perform in front of his father.

“Lee Sooman-shi,” Jaejoong said in admonishment, and Yoochun mentally thanked him for saving him. He put his hand through Lee Sooman’s and gripped his upper arm. “I never knew you were that much of a pervert.”

Lee Sooman laughed and patted Jaejoong’s hand. “Worth a shot, isn’t it? I think it’d be fun.”

“Dare I ask?” Yoochun’s father said.

“Better left unsaid,” Yoochun replied.

“Chunnie-ah,” Jaejoong said and leaned toward him. Yoochun noted the way he pressed his entire body against Lee Sooman’s. “Don’t be so bashful.” He turned to Yoochun’s father. “Sooman is probably just seeing what your reaction would be to the private performance that he always pays for when we do shows here.”

Yoochun’s father was quiet and then his eyebrow rose. “You really are a pervert.”

“Says a man who hasn’t seen a private party.”

“I think I’ll pass on this one considering that Yoochun is my son.”

“Your loss.”

Yoochun’s father smiled and said to Yoochun, “You are aware of my distaste in your chosen field of work.”

“Yes, Father.”

“Good. That said. You are a great businessman, and I’m proud of you.”

Yoochun’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

Jaejoong covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughing.

“Just as I said. There are worse, illegal ways for you to make money in your profession, and you don’t do that. Everything is legit, and while I may not agree with it, I cannot ignore the amount of money you earn or the way people clamor for your business. You have set a lofty goal for any of your competitors, and they will always come up lacking. You are very successful and I’m proud of you.”

Yoochun had no idea how to respond to that. Last time he had talked to his father about his business, they had shouted at each other and hadn’t talked for months. He bowed, ninety degrees again and muttered that he would work harder.

Yoochun’s father smiled and said, “Now. I’m going to go home and appreciate what is mine to be with.” He said his goodbyes and bowed.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Jaejoong said, “He’s going to go fuck your mother into their mattress.”

“Oh god, shut up,” Yoochun said, and Lee Sooman laughed.

“Have we spent enough time talking to people?” Jaejoong asked. He slipped off Sooman’s arm and moved over to Yoochun. The front of their bodies touched and Jaejoong played with the tie at Yoochun’s neck. “Can we go to a room now? I have a sudden urge to get on my knees for you.”

Yoochun swallowed, body heating immediately from the words and proximity of his lover. Their lips were so close, just a little more and they’d brush. But they had a strict “no kissing” rule between them when they were at parties. No point in giving the partiers something they would be more than willing to pay for.

Yoochun turned his head, so his lips grazed Jaejoong’s ear and he whispered, “I have a sudden need to see you on your knees,” but definitely loud enough for their host to hear. Yoochun turned to Lee Sooman. “Would you be insulted if we went somewhere else for a little while?”

Lee Sooman smiled at them and nodded. “Go on. You know what room to use.”

Jaejoong smiled, and Yoochun felt his insides melt. “Please, Chunnie-ah. I need you.”

Yoochun wasn’t sure how much of the begging was for their host and how much was for him, but he didn’t care much either. He still got hard and whimper-y when Jaejoong talked like that.

“Okay,” Yoochun whispered.

Jaejoong’s smile widened. He took Yoochun’s hand and sent a smirk over his shoulder at Lee Sooman. Yoochun was shaking, and he didn’t know why. Part of him didn’t like the extra show that he and Jaejoong put on for Lee Sooman. Part of him loved the show, loved that someone else could see how completely Jaejoong belonged to him. How much they loved each other.

He followed Jaejoong’s lead up three flights of stairs, to an upper guest room decorated in soft browns and muted greens. He went straight to the bed and fell on his back, arms and legs spread.

“God, can you imagine doing this for your father?”

“No, and shut up, and don’t talk about that because really, I like my erection, and I know you do, too.”

Jaejoong laughed and said, “I like it better inside me.”

“How are we doing this tonight?”

“Well, Sooman more or less told us to get started. I know you won’t mind kissing me for a long time.”

Yoochun smiled softly and nodded. “If I was only allowed to do one thing for the rest of our lives it would be to kiss you.”

Jaejoong lowered his lashes, darkened his gaze and whispered, “Then come and kiss me.”

Yoochun walked over to the bed, and Jaejoong sat up. Their tongues met first, breath heavy against the others’ lips. And then their mouths closed with a wet smack, opening again for a sudden deep breath. Jaejoong moaned. Both of them reached for bowties and buttons, uncaring of the expensive suits. Yoochun slipped out of his jacket and pushed Jaejoong’s off his shoulders.

Jaejoong shuffled back on the bed, and Yoochun, unwilling to let go of the kiss, followed him, crawling after him. He rested his hand on Jaejoong’s side and slipped it behind his back, supporting him as he lowered him to the bed. Jaejoong lifted his hips and brushed their bodies together.

Need pulsated through him. Control kept him from pressing the beauty to the bed and rutting frantically against him until they both came in their pants.

Jaejoong whimpered eagerly, trying again for that teasing pleasure, and Yoochun moved his body away with a warning growl and Jaejoong gave in to his dominance. His hands wrapped around Yoochun’s waist and tugged lightly on the shirt until his fingers burned against Yoochun’s skin.

“You’re so addicting, love, so so … I never want to have anyone else like I have you.”

Jaejoong smiled into the next kiss. “Soul mates for—”

“Forever,” Yoochun said quickly, “not just a night.”

“Forever,” Jaejoong repeated. He hooked his arms around Yoochun’s neck and yanked him down for another deep kiss. This time, Yoochun let his hips fall too, pressing Jaejoong into the firm mattress beneath him. Jaejoong bent his knee, inviting him closer, and Yoochun grunted, thrusting against his body. He forgot why he couldn’t come yet and rutted his hips, their breaths matching, lips brushing.

The quiet click of the door threw Yoochun back to the present, and he stiffened for a moment, but luckily for him, he had the best business partner in the world and Jaejoong chose that moment to cup his ass, arch his back off the bed and moan, and Yoochun was able to cover the slip in a violent shiver.

 _A show that isn’t a show_ , he reminded himself. He pulled away and smiled down at his lover. He pushed hair off Jaejoong’s forehead, pressed a kiss to his skin and then went back to his lips for a long lingering kiss. Their bodies kept moving, but no longer frantically. Their lips wove through their love, their eyes locked and they smiled at each other and then kissed again, again and again.

“Chunnie-ah,” Jaejoong whimpered, head tilted back.

Yoochun moved his kisses down Jaejoong’s neck. “Yes, my love?”

“Touch me, please.”

“Anything you want.”

Jaejoong propped up on his elbows, twisting until his shirt fell off his shoulders. Yoochun hummed in appreciation and moved his mouth to the newly bared skin. Jaejoong’s head fell back and he moaned, mouth open, eyes shut as Yoochun devoured his skin. He held himself up with one hand and brought the other up Jaejoong’s side in a sensual caress of fingertips that ended at his nipple, twisting and rubbing until it was hardened and red.

Jaejoong whimpered his name again and Yoochun dragged his tongue down to his other nipple. He licked lightly, and Jaejoong let out a breathy moan.

With an aggravated growl, Jaejoong tightened his hold on Yoochun’s body and pushed him over.

Yoochun laughed as he fell to his back. He caught sight of their audience in the corner of his eye but did not look away from Jaejoong. “What?”

“You’re going too slow,” Jaejoong said and unbuttoned his pants and then Yoochun’s.

Yoochun grabbed his wrists and pulled them up to his mouth. He kissed Jaejoong’s palms. “Maybe, but I want to worship you.”

“You can worship me later.”

“You always tell me that, and then you always speed things up,” Yoochun said with a pout.

Jaejoong smirked and crawled over Yoochun’s body, knees at his hips. “Then you should learn to not even try.”

“I will always try to show you how much I love you.”

Jaejoong’s smile blossomed and he laughed in delight and covered his mouth. “You’re so corny,” he said and slapped Yoochun’s shoulder.

“I speak the truth, love,” Yoochun whispered, eyes soft and caring. He reached up and cupped Jaejoong’s cheek. Jaejoong gripped his wrist and sighed, head turning to press a kiss to his palm.

Yoochun lifted his hand and ran it over and over Jaejoong’s skin. Jaejoong eventually let his other hand go, and Yoochun used both of them to finish removing Jaejoong’s shirt.

Jaejoong grunted and grabbed Yoochun’s shirt, yanking up. “Take it off. Take it off right now.”

Yoochun laughed. “Fine, fine. We’ll do it your way.” He sat up and took his shirt off. Jaejoong whimpered eagerly and yanked at his pants too. Yoochun finished unbuttoning them, and Jaejoong pulled them down, baring his legs and body to whoever was watching them.

Yoochun shut his eyes, shaking slightly. Sometimes it was hard to forget they were alone. He heard more clothes rustle and then lips pressed against his, naked skin against naked skin.

“Baby?” Jaejoong whispered, and he knew that there was no way it was only for his ears.

“I love you so much,” Yoochun gasped, not having to fake the emotion behind that. He opened his eyes and let Jaejoong see just how much he loved him.

Jaejoong smiled at him and their lips met in another soft kiss that quickly turned demanding and frantic. Yoochun rolled them over again, so they were on their side and Jaejoong flung a leg over Yoochun’s body. His fingers curled around Yoochun’s erection and stroked him slowly. Whimpering, Yoochun let his hand run down and cup Jaejoong’s ass, fingers questing for heat.

“Fuck, Chunnie.”

Yoochun smiled. “Too much teasing.”

“Always. If you’re not fucking my ass, it’s teasing and you’re always teasing me.”

“Maybe,” Yoochun said and finished rolling them over so Jaejoong was on his back. Again he caught sight of their audience in the corner of his eye. He trailed his fingers on Jaejoong’s lips. “Don’t you want me to suck on your cock, darling?”

Jaejoong shook his head. “I’m going to come just from you talking about it.” He opened his mouth and snagged Yoochun’s fingers with his tongue and lips.

Yoochun pushed them into his mouth. “Just from me talking about my lips against the head, about how slick and hot it would be, about my fingers squeezing your balls.”

“Chunnie!” Jaejoong shouted, body jerking. “Stop.”

Yoochun chuckled and took his wet fingers down Jaejoong’s body. His lover lifted his legs and grabbed behind his knees. “And how do you know this isn’t going to make me come?” Yoochun muttered and pressed his fingers against Jaejoong’s puckered entrance.

“Then do as I say and hurry up.”

With another chuckle, Yoochun pressed a finger into him deeply.

Jaejoong winced, face scrunched.

“Hurt?”

“A l-litt-little. Stings.”

“Hm, then I better get it wetter.” Yoochun scooted back, legs hanging off the bed and dropped a kiss to Jaejoong’s inner thigh. His lover’s cock was tempting, laying red and throbbing on his stomach. Yoochun licked up the length once, just to hear Jaejoong cry out his name again, and he wasn’t disappointed. And he didn’t linger, going back down his cock to his balls. Again, he only played a little bit and moved lower.

“Please, please, lick me, please.”

“I will, baby. God, you’re impatient.”

“Only when I want you,” Jaejoong said and Yoochun looked up his body and their eyes met. His back was to their audience, but there was no way Jaejoong hadn’t seen them, and as the silence stretched between him, so did his smirk. Yoochun wondered just who was watching them together. “Hurry up,” Jaejoong said and used his knee to shove Yoochun.

Yoochun bit his thigh in retaliation, and then soothed it with his tongue and lips.

After a few more moments of teasing, he kissed down the inner curves of Jaejoong’s ass. He twisted his finger and used his other hand to spread Jaejoong open enough to get his tongue into play.

Jaejoong moaned, body shaking immediately. “I love it when you do that.”

Yoochun smiled and pressed harder with his tongue, flicking the puckered ridge.

“Fuck, fuck, Chunnie, please.”

Yoochun shut his eyes and licked harder, faster, pumped his finger in and out of his lover. They didn’t have lube, they didn’t have a condom, but it was just the two of them. There wasn’t really a need for either.

Just the two of them. That was the show. Just them, in love and eager and needy. It wasn’t difficult at all to give Lee Sooman what he paid for.

Yoochun added a second finger, and Jaejoong keened.

“Please, please, I … I want to come with you inside me.”

Yoochun shivered, but kept fingerfucking him. He was so tight and clenching around his fingers. Yoochun couldn’t stand it anymore. He pulled his fingers away, and Jaejoong whimpered. He crawled up Jaejoong’s body, mouth open, eyes only on his lover. Jaejoong’s legs wrapped around him, his erection slid down his balls.

Jaejoong gasped. “Oh god, please.”

Yoochun nodded. “O-okay. Just …” Jaejoong grabbed his wrist and licked his palm, their eyes locked.

Yoochun shut his eyes for a moment, remembering the first time they had fucked without a condom, without anything but Jaejoong’s spit. They had been in a park. And it was so cold and neither of them noticed anything but each other.

Yoochun reached between them and used his slick hand to stroke his erection. He moaned, shivering as pleasure curled around him. He held himself steady against Jaejoong’s entrance, and lightly pressed. They both moaned, and then Jaejoong’s body gave and sucked him in and Yoochun threw his head back with a cry and jerked forward. Buried deep, all at once. Stilling. They paused, breaths echoing in the room.

“Fuck, Chunnie-ah. Fuck, me, fuck me, please.” Jaejoong writhed underneath him, body clenching and so tight.

“So tight,” Yoochun said, head lowering. Their lips met and his hips moved and he thrust into his lover, gripping the underside of his thigh for leverage. Nothing soft or worshipful about it. Hard and quick, throwing them both toward an orgasm.

Their eyes locked, their gazes burned and Yoochun shuddered.

Jaejoong’s nails scraped down his back, harder and firmer with each thrust. He muttered please and god and Chunnie-love in a delectable litany of whimpers.

Yoochun finally shut his eyes and his hand found Jaejoong’s erection and he pumped him, three times and then his lover came, high-pitched keen filling the room, spiraling and dripping down Yoochun’s back, through his blood and into his dick. He thrust harder into the pulsating channel, grunting out his release in steady pulses.

Jaejoong went boneless beneath him, lips curled in a smile.

Yoochun held himself up with a hand by Jaejoong’s head. His hips kept moving, he couldn’t help it. He never wanted to be out of his lover. Come dripped out of Jaejoong as he squelched in and out of his lover’s stretched body.

“Fuck, I love you,” Jaejoong said and lifted his head for a kiss.

“I love you,” Yoochun whispered against his lips.

They finally stilled, the energy falling in the room. They were both sweaty and covered in come.

And alone.

Yoochun lifted his head and looked around the room.

Jaejoong laughed. “Don’t ask me when they left, I have no idea.”

“Wow.” Yoochun turned back to the beauty below him for another kiss. “I love you.”

Jaejoong smiled. “I love you, too, baby.”

They lay together and joined for only a few minutes longer and then reluctantly climbed out of the soft bed. There was an en-suite bathroom and they made use of the shower. Within a half hour, they were dressed and only looked a little worse for wear. The people at the party would only think what had really happened, that they slipped away for a bit of alone time. Only a few would know that Lee Sooman and a couple others had watched them.

In the hallway, Jaejoong pushed Yoochun to the wall and pinned him with his lips more than his hips. His hands slipped into Jaejoong’s suit jacket and around his trim waist.

“I love you,” Jaejoong whispered. “I can’t ever say it enough.”

“I love you, too.”

Jaejoong rested their foreheads together. “Let’s get out of here and go to your house and soak in your tub for a few hours.”

Yoochun shivered. “You think you can last a few hours without going for the waterproof lube?”

“Definitely not,” he replied with a smile and kissed Yoochun’s lips over and over.


	21. The Secret to Liking your Co-worker

Pairings this chapter: Changmin/Kouyou

Kouyou balanced between awake and asleep. The dorm room was quiet and dim, only a lamp on Changmin’s desk was lit. He had already rooted around, peeking into Changmin’s life and seeing what books he read and how many boxers vs briefs vs boxerbriefs he had in his drawers. (A lot more of the latter to Kouyou’s pleasure).

And not only did Changmin have a drawer of condoms and lube, but he also had one that had more than enough sex toys in it. Kouyou wondered if Changmin used them on himself, or if they were used on the lucky people that got to share his bed.

That also got Kouyou wondering if Changmin had ever had a steady lover, someone to actually call a girlfriend or boyfriend. Part of him doubted it. And part of him was glad that Changmin’s heart had never been ripped out of his chest.

The pillow smelled like Changmin’s cologne. Kouyou burrowed his face more deeply into it as the pain washed over him. That heartache caused by his only lover came at random moments. It didn’t hurt as much anymore, but Kouyou doubted the pain of betrayal would ever leave him completely.

His phone brightened and beeped, and Kouyou lifted his head and pouted at it before picking it up and going to his text messages.

**Minnie ♥ - _I’ll be there in five minutes. Unlock the door for me_**

Kouyou groaned, but sent back, **_/groggy/ mkay_**

**Minnie ♥ - _You okay???_**

**KouKou – _tired – took a nap, pleasantly well rested_  
KouKou - _And horny. Please tell me you’re horny_**

**Minnie ♥ - _Sorry. Nope. Just want to hit something. I’ll tell you when I get there._**

Kouyou frowned and sent back a single heart. He rolled onto his back and stretched, arching off the bed. Since Changmin didn’t seem ready to jump him as soon as he got back, Kouyou figured he’d best put clothes on. He stood up with a yawn and rubbed his neck. After another stretch, he went Changmin’s dresser and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He padded across the cool floor and propped the door open.

Just a moment later, Changmin wrenched the door open, and then slammed it behind him. His shirt was already unbuttoned and open, his pants open and showing off his smooth skin and tauth stomach. And while that had Kouyou’s breath catching, it wasn’t what froze him in alarm.

Blood covered the left side of Changmin’s face and his lip was puffy.

“God, Min, what happened to you?”

“My father is what happened to me,” Changmin said and kicked off his shoes. While he stripped out of the nice clothes, he told Kouyou about the party and the show and his father’s reactions when they left.

“You do know he’s a hypocrite, right?” Kouyou said.

“Yes.”

Kouyou pondered him with his head tilted. “I’m not sure you do. You know your father hires us to perform at his business meetings, but he also will pay extra and request a private show.”

Changmin’s eyes went wide. “What?”

Kouyou smiled. “Oh, don’t worry, he never touches us, if you’re worried about your mother’s honor, not that I don’t think that isn’t some form of adultery anyway, but he loves Junho and Junsu. Shige too.”

Changmin sat hard on his bed and put his face in his hands. “Oh god, I cannot think of my father jerking off to the Twins.”

“Don’t worry. He can’t. Probably why he’s always so pissed at the world.”

“Oh god, not helping with the horrible images.”

Kouyou chuckled and sat next to Changmin, wrapping his arms around his waist. He pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Come on; let’s get your face cleaned up. I don’t think you realize how much blood there is.”

Changmin nodded and stood up. Kouyou’s hands slipped down his back to his ass, squeezing for a second. Changmin smiled down at him and then walked toward his bathroom.

“Can’t say I was expecting to do this when you got home,” Kouyou said, eyes on Changmin’s boxer-clad ass.

“What were you expecting?” Changmin asked and then he caught sight of his bloodied reflection. “Holy shit.”

“Told you it was bad. Here sit,” Kouyou said and pointed to the toilet. Changmin dropped the lid and sat on it.

Kouyou wet a cloth with warm water. “Back to what I was expecting. You horny and frustrated, and me getting fucked again.”

Changmin’s eyes shut and he sighed.

“What?” Kouyou whispered, gently rubbing the bruise and cut under Changmin’s left eye.

“The show was … I really don’t think I can do this, Kou-ah.”

“And I already told you that you don’t have to do it. Is it because of your father?”

“No.” Changmin opened his eyes. Kouyou avoided his gaze and wiped Changmin’s chin. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to see the emotion running through Changmin’s eyes. “The emotions in your shows, it’s just … I can’t do that.”

A phone rang in the other room.

“That’s mine,” Kouyou said. He pressed a kiss to Changmin’s cheek. “Take a shower; it’ll help you relax.”

Changmin grabbed his wrist and kissed Kouyou’s palm. “You’ll stay tonight?”

“Of course. I already told you I would.”

Kouyou smiled and slapped Changmin’s cheek lightly. His phone rang again, and he left the bathroom. He took a deep breath to try to calm the protective instincts bubbling up in his chest and picked up his phone.

“Hey, Yoochun,” Kouyou said.

“Hey. You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m still with Changmin.”

“He made it back? Good. His father did not look happy.”

“He wasn’t. Bloodied his face up a bit.”

“Fuck, really?”

“It’s not bad. Just a small cut and a bruise.” Kouyou dug in Changmin’s drawers for the bottle of pain medication he’d seen earlier. He shook the bottle, opened it and put three pills on the desk.

“That’s not all I’m worried about.”

“I know,” Kouyou whispered and pulled a bottle of water from Changmin’s mini-fridge.

“Do you think he can do this, Kouyou?”

The shower stopped, and Kouyou glanced at the bathroom door. “Honestly? I hope not.”

“Yeah, same here.”

“I have to go.”

“Take care of him and yourself.”

“I will. See you tomorrow.” He ended the call and put his phone back on the desk. He noticed that Changmin’s phone was almost dead, so he plugged it into the charger. He turned the light on the desk off and flipped on the small one that sat on a small table by Changmin’s bed. Sighing deeply, he lay down, leg bent, arms above his head.

Changmin flipped off the bathroom light before coming into the dimly lit bedroom. His eyes lingered over Kouyou’s half naked body, and Kouyou’s eyes lingered on the open robe and the long length of exposed skin, chest to feet.

“I left a couple of pain killers on your dresser,” Kouyou said, voice low.

“Thank you,” Changmin replied and swallowed the pills.

“Now come to bed.”

“That’s where I want to be most,” Changmin said and slipped the robe off. “Who called earlier?”

“Yoochun. He wanted to make sure I was still with you. After Shige, he and Jaejoong are being a bit more protective of us.”

Changmin crawled into bed next to him. He had a larger bed than the standard dorm room, but it was still a pretty cozy fit with two people. He reached over and turned off the lap. Kouyou nestled against his side, arm across his chest.

“So what did you do while I was gone?” Changmin asked.

“Nothing. You left your laptop open so I checked my email, and yours, by the way. You have a meeting with the Dean on Monday morning.”

“Fuck, I don’t have time to have a meeting with the dean on Monday morning.”

“I know. I sent him a reply that said that and then told him to reschedule it for Wednesday due to responsibilities at your father’s office. He hasn’t replied yet.”

Changmin squeezed him tightly in thanks.

“And some girl named Tiffany wants to know why you never call her.”

“Fuck that girl. She’s a very persistent one-night-stand.”

Kouyou hummed and opened his mouth against Changmin’s collar bone. He exhaled hot air over his skin, smiling as it pebbled and then pressed a lingering kiss to the clammy skin. “I’m really glad that I’m not included in your one-night-stand file.”

Changmin chuckled and kissed his temple. “Thanks for being here.”

“Thanks for letting me be here,” Kouyou replied.

Changmin ran his hand up Kouyou’s shoulder and cupped his cheek, tilting his face up for a kiss that melted Kouyou’s insides. It was too much and too soon, and not enough, and it terrified Kouyou how much he liked Changmin, how easy it was to forget about everything but the taste of his lips and the feel of his firm body under Kouyou’s hands.

Changmin was tall, gorgeous and cocky – everything Kouyou loved in his men. But those were superficial attributes that were reserved for fucking. It was Changmin’s smiles and his constant need to cuddle and his wit and cunning that drew Kouyou to him on a personal level.

With a gasp, Kouyou broke away from the kiss and turned his head away, trying to ignore Changmin’s whimper and probably those lips in a cute pout that Kouyou couldn’t say no to.

Kissing Changmin was dangerous. Dangerous kissing is what got your heart broken.

“Sleep well,” Changmin whispered.

**\--- 7:15 a.m. ---**

Changmin woke up alone. He lay in his bed frowning at the ceiling for a long time, thoughts of Kouyou whirling through his mind. Had last night been a dream? Had he imagined the look on Kouyou’s face or the way Kouyou took care of him? Was he looking for something that wasn’t there?

 _You’re thinking too much, Min._ That’s what Yoochun had told him only a week ago.

Maybe he was thinking too much. Looking too deeply into this thing with Kouyou.

Maybe … maybe he was just delusional in thinking that the beautiful escort could ever feel the same way that Changmin felt about him.

But how did he feel about Kouyou? Yes, the man was insanely beautiful and wonderful in bed, but he was also pretty nice and charming, and … and ten years older than Changmin.

Changmin sighed and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow.

Kouyou probably saw him as nothing more than a young, immature college student.

Moping wasn’t going to change anything. Changmin got out of bed, got dressed as fast as he could and snagged his school work and left his empty, cold dorm room.

**\--- 5:08 a.m. ---**

“Running away?” Jaejoong whispered in the dark and Kouyou jumped in surprise.

“Fuck, Jae.”

Jaejoong smirked and pushed off from the table he had been leaning against. “What are you doing here?”

“Um, I work and live here.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “Seriously? You’re going to play it this way with me?”

Kouyou shut his eyes. “Shut up.”

“You left him asleep, didn’t you?”

Kouyou moved past Jaejoong and into the kitchen. The clock on the stove said it was a little after five in the morning. He pulled out all the things he’d need to brew a pot of coffee.

“Have you even slept?”

“A little.”

“Kou, come on. He likes you. You like him.”

Kouyou met Jaejoong’s eyes and said, “Can a businessman really like a hooker?”

Jaejoong frowned. They stared at each other for a long time, and then Jaejoong let out a frustrated breath and turned and left the kitchen.

Kouyou sat at the table and scrolled through the contacts on his phone until he came to **_Minnie ♥_**. He stared at the little heart for a long time.

**\--- 10:47 a.m. ---**

Changmin took a sip of his coffee, willing the beverage to do more than wake him up. There was a tightness in his chest that refused to loosen. He inhaled sharply at random moments, unable to breathe.

The morning ticked away. He wrote his business paper. He wrote his advertising proposal, and used his marketing knowledge to outline the different ways to convince college students to buy their headphones. He studied for his Calculus test.

And then he started on his Human Sexuality paper.

He didn’t know what he had been thinking when he first got this idea. No, that wasn’t true. He had been nothing more than a deluded college student, thinking these escorts, these men, did this job because they enjoyed it. They ripped their clothes off for the thrill of it and got paid.

He wrote out his outline and looked up some references on the estimated number of hookers, street walkers and “those kind” of clubs in Seoul. The numbers were staggering, and half way through his research, Changmin changed his outline and focused instead on the business side of the transactions. He’d have to connect the topic to emotions somehow, and after seeing the boys’ shows, he didn’t think he’d have a problem with that at all.

He didn’t stop writing until his stomach grumbled, and he realized he hadn’t eaten all day.

He picked up his phone.

No new text messages. No missed calls.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he pushed his phone away and gathered his things.

**\--- 1:35 p.m. ---**

“God, what the fuck is wrong with you today?” Junho demanded and smacked the back of Kouyou’s head.

Kouyou snarled at him and dodged around the Twins. He headed down the hall, to Kyuhyun’s room, because Kyuhyun always knew how to calm him down, but just outside the door, he stopped.

Kyuhyun was gone.

The quiet support and comfort was gone.

Kouyou shut his eyes and turned and went into Shige’s room instead. He was asleep, but that was good. Kouyou didn’t want to talk to anyone.

Kouyou carefully crawled into bed next to him, put his head on the pillow and watched Shige’s bruised face.

That reminded him of another bruised face and he hoped Changmin was okay. It’d be so easy to find out. Just a quick text.

But it would be more than a quick text. Kouyou knew it would.

Shige’s steady breathing calmed his own, and his eyes slipped shut. He ignored the wet line down his cheek.

He startled awake, not really sleeping, when fingers brushed up his arm. Brown eyes met his and Shige smiled at him.

“Hey, what are you doing in here?”

“I’m not allowed to watch you?” Kouyou asked.

Shige frowned at the tone, but then smiled again and said, “You were sleeping. Not really watching me.”

Kouyou huffed and rolled on his back and almost off the small bed.

“What’s wrong?” Shige whispered.

Kouyou shook his head, intent to keep his mouth shut, but Shige’s fingers were trailing up and down his chest and words spilled from his lips.

“So?” Shige said, fingers running through Kouyou’s hair. “Why don’t you just let yourself like him?”

Kouyou sighed. “I can’t.”

“Look, Reita fucked you over, we both know that, and I was there for the aftermath of pills and cocaine and alcohol. He was a dick, and yes, you loved him and you had loved him most of your life, but … Changmin isn’t him. Okay?”

“I know.”

“No. I don’t think you do. You can’t let the problems with Reita keep you from being happy with someone knew. You haven’t dated anyone in eight years.”

“Hookers don’t date.”

“Kyuhyun did.”

“Hookers shouldn’t date.”

Shige laughed. “Hookers shouldn’t fuck around.”

Kouyou smiled and then he sighed. “He’s ten years younger than me, Shige.”

“So? You’ve been fucking and have been fucked by men twenty years older than you and ten years younger than you.”

“That’s just fucking.”

“And it’s never been just fucking with Changmin, has it? Even the first day he was here.”

Kouyou grinned and then scowled. “No.”

“Then why fight it?”

Kouyou didn’t answer that, and he was saved from answering, by Jaejoong coming in to check on Shige.

Jaejoong frowned at him, but Kouyou rose and slipped out of the room before he could start in on his interrogation again.

**\--- 2:01 p.m. ---**

Changmin’s phone buzzed with a text message and he snatched it up, pouting at who it was from.

**SexyJae - _I thought you were going to come over today_**

Changmin ignored the message for almost thirty seconds, and then he replied, _**I have a lot more work to do than I realized.**_

SexyJae - _Such a liar. You and KouKou are being stupid. Come over_

Changmin frowned, sent back a negative answer and turned his phone off. He dropped his head to the table and sighed.

**\--- 4:17 p.m. ---**

Kouyou paced around his room, chain smoking until he ran out of cigarettes. After snapping at Junsu and Yoochun and Jungmo for doing nothing, everyone decided to leave him alone.

He wasn’t sure why he was fighting this. Just because one guy broke your heart didn’t mean they all would.

And yes, Changmin was young, but he was mature for his age. Or at least he seemed to be.

Kouyou sat hard on his bed and put his face in his hands.

He couldn’t survive heartache like he had at Reita’s betrayal. He wouldn’t have survived if it wasn’t for Shige.

He tried to rationalize that he didn’t have to let Changmin into his heart so much, but the kid’s crooked smiles and mismatched eyes were already ingrained there, if the way his heart sped up when he saw him was any indication.

Two options. He had two options. Either ignore the pounding and ache in his body when the thought of never touching or kissing Changmin again. Or suffer through the joys of falling in love and get to touch and kiss Changmin again.

Comparing the two didn’t make his decision any easier, because the pain from losing the chance to touch and kiss Changmin was going to be a lot worse than never doing it again.

He needed a cigarette, and he needed some air.

Kouyou stood up with a growl, changed into jeans and threw a jacket over his tank top. He gathered everything he’d need for a four or five hour stroll and left the office without saying anything to anyone.

**\--- 6:57 p.m.**

Changmin squeezed his eyes shut. The corners of the computer screen blurred in a blue tinted glow. He clicked save on his paper, because with the state he was in, he’d probably forget and end up losing half of it.

He rubbed his hands through his hair and winced. He needed a shower. Maybe that would help him feel better.

Maybe slamming his head against the tile wall of his shower would make him feel better.

**\--- 7:15 p.m.**

Kouyou shouldn’t have been surprised that his meandering took him to the college. Nor that once he was there, his feet walked him to Changmin’s dorm building. He stared up at the building wondering which pale glow of light on the third floor was Changmin’s room.

He checked his phone again for a message that he knew wouldn’t be there.

He couldn’t blame Changmin. Kouyou had left him without a note or a kiss or anything.

A message from Jaejoong flashed over his screen. **Go Talk To Him!!! Don’t make me change the locks and never let you back in until you talk to him.**

Kouyou smiled. That sounded like something Jaejoong would do, just to prove a point. And Kouyou had made Jaejoong see what he was doing with the mess with Yoochun. Maybe this was his way of making Kouyou see what he was doing with the mess with Changmin.

But it wasn’t a mess yet.

Would it end up being a mess?

Maybe.

But was that worth giving up the chance that it probably wouldn’t be a mess?

Kouyou didn’t think so.

He put his phone in his pocket and lit a cigarette and walked away from the building.

**\--- 7:43 p.m.**

Dripping wet, Changmin stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. His fingers were wrinkled from how long he’d been in there, and his skin felt clammy, yet dry. He took a much longer shower than normal and shaved the annoying stubble that had grown on his legs and trimmed body hair elsewhere. He ignored the shadow on his cheeks and chin, because if he shaved now, he’d just have to shave again in the morning.

He dried off and then sat on the edge of the tub to put lotion on his legs and arms. This shaving thing was still weird to him, but after being with Jaejoong and Yoochun and Kouyou and the Twins, he definitely preferred their smooth skin to hairy legs. He was sure they felt the same about him.

He left the bathroom rubbing a towel through his hair and then tossed it over the back of his chair. He slipped on sweatpants, and was headed for his computer again when he saw his phone flashing with a message.

There were two from Jaejoong, but he didn’t open those.

His breath caught and the innocuous message that he’d missed a call from Kouyou, and had a new text message.

**KouKou - _I owe you an apology, but not over the phone. Come down if you’re at your dorm, and if you’re not … well, I’ll sit out by the stairs until you get home._**

Changmin almost dropped his phone. He threw on a hoody and flip flops and barreled out of his room, barely remembering to check for his keys before the door shut and locked behind him.

**\--- 7:55 ---**

Kouyou lit another cigarette just as the door of the dorm opened behind him. He looked over his shoulder. Mouth open and then spreading into a smile.

He blew out smoke, obscuring the tall figure behind a curtain of grey for a moment. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Kouyou nodded his head at the concrete stair next to him.

“I’m sorry I missed your call,” Changmin said right away and sat down. “I was in the shower.”

“That’s a long shower.”

Changmin snorted and lifted the leg up of his sweatpants. “I was primping.”

Kouyou laughed and unconsciously ran his hand up Changmin’s smooth leg.

Changmin inhaled, but Kouyou didn’t stop, pushing up the cloth until he came to Changmin’s knee. “You missed a spot,” he whispered, caressing the tender underside.

Changmin jerked his knee away and grabbed Kouyou’s wrist. “That tickles.”

“I know.”

Changmin met his eyes, and then leaned forward and Kouyou smiled just as their lips touched.

“Forgive me?” Kouyou whispered.

Changmin sucked his lower lip into his mouth and then ran his tongue over the lip and into Kouyou’s mouth. He hummed and cupped the back of Kouyou’s neck, fingers sliding up into his long hair.

“Maybe,” Changmin replied.

Kouyou smiled and twisted his body until he was kneeling on a stair between Changmin’s spread legs. He gripped Changmin’s thighs and swayed, lightheaded from the kiss. He slid his hands under Changmin’s hoody and gripped the band of his sweats. Kouyou watched, smirking as Changmin grew hard just from their proximity.

“Should I beg for your forgiveness right here on the stairs?” Kouyou whispered and licked his lips.

Changmin moaned and swallowed. “Sure. It won’t take that long for me to forgive you.”

Kouyou smiled and ducked his head to kiss Changmin’s neck. “Then we better take this upstairs, because I want you to forgive me for the next couple of hours.”

Changmin leaned back on the stairs for just a moment and then he sat up and dislodged Kouyou’s mouth from his skin. “Is this serious?”

Kouyou met his eyes and forced himself not to hide. Forced himself to drop the cold mask that everyone else saw. The way Changmin’s chest hitched, he figured he succeeded.

“Yes, this is serious. I like you.”

“But …”

“No buts,” Kouyou said and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Changmin’s neck and climbed into his lap. “I like you.”

Changmin smiled, cupped Kouyou’s cheek and their lips met again in a soft kiss.


	22. Career Evaluation

Pairings this chapter: Yoochun/Jaejoong, Changmin/Kouyou, minor!Junho/Junsu

Changmin sat at the main conference table, willing the meeting to be over. He’d dressed up incredibly formally so he would look good at the presentation, and his jacket and scarf were making him too hot.

The meeting was supposed to be over an hour ago, and now he was missing his business class. He’d given his presentation, submitted his proposal and now his father and the executives were debating what to do.

Changmin was not surprised that his father was against his idea. He also wasn’t surprised that his father had assigned someone else to come up with a proposal and an advertising scheme. If he had known, he would have worked harder on it and not spent last night keeping both himself and Kouyou awake until the wee hours of the morning.

“Then it’s decided.”

Finally, Changmin thought.

“We will use Youngsaeng-shi’s ideas for advertising. Changmin-shi, your ideas weren’t worse, it’s just that Youngsaeng-shi has more experience.”

Changmin bowed his head and muttered a polite response to work harder next time.

The men around the table rose and they bowed and said farewell to everyone and Changmin joined the masses on the way to the door.

“Just a minute, Changmin,” his father said.

Changmin shut his eyes with a sigh. He was going to miss his Calculus class.

Turning around, Changmin said, “Yes, Father?”

He waited until all the men were gone, and the door shut behind him. “Sit,” he snapped.

Changmin sat down in the nearest chair. His father pondered him for a moment with a stern glare and Changmin wondered what the hell he’d done now to piss him off.

“Lee Sooman called me this morning to tell me how exceptional you are, and that I should be proud to call you my son.”

A normal son would have preened at the praise, but Changmin knew his father too well, and he stayed cautious, face impassive.

“I, on the other hand, am very disappointed in you, right now.”

“If I may ask, why, sir?”

“Your proposal was not chosen.”

“My proposal was better, and you had the final say in the choice, so … “ Changmin spread his hands in a shrug.

“There is a reason why I did not choose yours.” His father stood up and took an envelope. As he walked over to Changmin, he pulled what looked like photographs from the envelope.

Yep, photographs. Six of them landed in a flurry in front of Changmin. And all of them showed Kouyou on his knees, kissing Changmin outside of his dorm room. Changmin was livid that his father had invaded his privacy like that, but after the show on Saturday and their fight, he shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Explain.”

“Explain what?” Changmin asked. He didn’t want to give up information that his father didn’t know.

The last picture showed Changmin leading Kouyou into his building.

“You do know who this is, right?”

“Well, according to him last night, he’s my boyfriend. So what?”

“He is a hooker and stripper.”

Changmin’s eyebrow rose. “Really? And how do you know that?”

“He works for Jaejoong and Yoochun, who you met on Saturday.”

Changmin said nothing.

“What’s his name?”

Changmin definitely said nothing.

His father glared down at him. “So you do know what he does.”

“Yeah, I do. And according to him, you know a little too intimately what he does.”

“I’ve never—“

“Yeah, I know. If you had, you think I could really, seriously date him?”

“You cannot seriously date a hooker, Changmin. No matter how prestigious or popular his employer is. Where did you meet him?”

“At a coffee shop, almost a month ago.”

“And he told you what he did?”

“Yes.”

“But at the party, you acted like you didn’t know Jaejoong and Yoochun?”

“I didn’t. That was the first time I met them.”

“Are they aware of your relationship with one of their whores?”

Changmin bristled and said yes.

“You’re not to see him again.”

Changmin finally stood up and he dug through the pictures and found his favorite one of him and Kouyou kissing, mouths slightly open, eyes shut, and Kouyou’s hands were gripping his thighs tightly.

“I’m old enough to date who I want to,” Changmin replied. He slipped the picture into his laptop case. “Follow me, if you feel like you need to, but just because I have a boyfriend who is a hooker, doesn’t mean that I’m going to slack off in school or do less than my best for you and the company. It is a bit immature that you chose a substandard advertising campaign, just because you don’t agree with my choice of a bed partner. Anyone else could and would sue you.” Changmin stood up straight and met his father’s eyes. “I missed my business class. May I be dismissed before I miss my calculus class?”

“Get out.”

Changmin bowed and formally wished his father well. He turned on his heel and left the conference room, fuming at anyone that passed.

As soon as he was outside, he called Jaejoong.

“Hey, Minnie-ah.”

“We have a problem,” Changmin said, pulling his scarf off.

“What?”

“My father has someone following me, and he took pictures of Kouyou and me kissing last night outside my dorm.”

Jaejoong was quiet for a moment. “Not good.”

“Nope.”

“Let me talk to Yoochun and I’ll call you back.”

“Okay.”

Changmin hung up with him and then called Kouyou. He’d left the gorgeous man in his bed that morning, naked and covered in come.

Kouyou answered the phone groggily. “Hey.”

Changmin’s face softened and he smiled. “Hey. Aren’t you awake yet?”

“Mmm, nope. Unless you come back to bed. Will you come back to bed?”

“I can’t yet. I have calculus now.”

“Fuck that. Come and fuck me.”

Changmin grabbed firm control on his libido and flagged down a cab. Normally he’d walk or take the subway to school, but he was running out of time. “I can’t skip today.” Changmin told him that his father had someone following him and that he took pictures of them last night.

“And I saved one for us. It’s pretty hot.”

Kouyou chuckled. “Did you call Jaejoong?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Probably means we won’t be doing a show together after all.”

“Would you be mad if I said I didn’t care?”

“A little, but why?”

“I don’t want to share you, or us, with horny old business men.”

Kouyou laughed. “No, I’m not upset about that. When will you be done with classes?”

“Not until three. I have anatomy today, too.”

“Damn. I’m going to go rifle through your toy drawer and find something to play with. Maybe I’ll send you pictures.”

Changmin growled, and his cock twitched in his pants. “Fucker.”

Kouyou laughed. “Have a good day at school,” he whispered, voice dropping an octave and dripping with lust.

Kouyou hung up.

Changmin stuck his tongue out at his phone.

\---

Jaejoong headed down to the office, the last place he’d seen Yoochun. The Twins were on the couch, and Jaejoong reached over absently and ran his hands through Junsu’s hair.

Junsu smiled and arched his neck into the touch.

Junho chuckled and nuzzled Junsu’s throat. “Just like a cute, little kitty.”

“Meow,” Junsu said, tongue swiping over his lip.

Jaejoong smiled and said over his shoulder, “You two should do that as a show. Master. Pet.”

Junho’s eyes gleamed and he said, “Let’s go practice.”

Junsu giggled and covered his mouth, and then said, “Meow” again, this time, changing his voice to sound more like a kitty.

“You’ll need a tail and ears,” Junho said.

Jaejoong smirked at Junsu’s eager grin, shut the door behind him and went down the stairs. His lover was in the office, but his ears were covered with headphones and Yoochun had sufficiently shut out the world around his laptop.

Earlier in the morning, he had a meeting with his father, and Yoochun was still in his suit pants, but his jacket was off, tie loosened and his white shirt was partially unbuttoned.

Lust curled through Jaejoong like it usually did when he saw Yoochun so relaxed and utterly fuckable.

Jaejoong walked into the office and over to his chair. Yoochun looked up and smiled. Jaejoong pushed his chair back and climbed into his lap. He took the headphones off and Yoochun wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s waist.

“What are you doing?” Yoochun asked in amusement.

“Not you, which is what I want to be doing.”

Yoochun smiled. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Jaejoong moaned, opening his mouth. Yoochun’s arms tightened and Jaejoong leaned back, grinding their crotches together.

“This is not why you came to find me,” Yoochun said.

“Good a reason as any.”

Yoochun chuckled and kissed down Jaejoong’s neck.

With a sigh, Jaejoong put his hands on the edge of the desk and leaned his head back.

“What’s up, baby?” Yoochun whispered into his skin.

“C-Changmin … father … oh god.”

Yoochun stood up and took Jaejoong with him, laying him on the desk. His hands slipped up his sides and under Jaejoong’s tank top. He pinched Jaejoong’s nipple and captured his lips in another kiss at the same time.

Jaejoong moaned and arched off the desk, fingers gripping Yoochun’s shoulders tightly.

“What about Changmin?” Yoochun whispered, and slowly thrust against Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong’s eyes shut and he tried to concentrate as Yoochun kissed his way back to Jaejoong’s neck and collarbones.

“His father … following him. Can’t. … fuck, I love you.”

Yoochun smiled and pulled up only enough to push at Jaejoong’s tank top. Jaejoong tightened his abs, grabbed the hem and pulled it over his head. He propped up on his elbows and blew hair out of his eyes.

Yoochun made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and bent over to suck and play with Jaejoong’s nipples. “Changmin’s father is following him?”

“God, yes,” Jaejoong gasped, and gave up holding himself up. He lay back on the desk and tangled his fingers in Yoochun’s long hair. “Took pictures of Kouyou … knows about …”

Yoochun sucked hard and bit down on the nipple in his mouth.

Jaejoong cried out his name, body thrumming with the sudden need to be possessed, to be taken and to come.

“Does he know about Changmin working here?”

Jaejoong shook his head, writhing on the desk. His legs tightened around Yoochun’s waist and his hips lifted, trying to rub himself on Yoochun’s body.

“What does he know?” Yoochun asked, hand sliding down Jaejoong’s firm stomach.

“Just … Kouyou. Just about him.”

“Does he know Kouyou’s name?”

Jaejoong bit his lip, trying to think past the swirling pleasure in his brain. “I … don’t …”

Yoochun pressed his palm against the erection tenting Jaejoong’s favorite pair of Hello Kitty sleep pants. He rubbed firmly, curling his fingers around the firm cock.

“Fuck, Yoochun!”

“If the two of them keep dating, his father will find out his name,” Yoochun mused, lips against the firm yet twitching skin above Jaejoong’s belly button. He dipped his tongue into the little hole and Jaejoong’s arms flew to his sides, knocking papers and office supplies to the floor.

“We really should learn to keep everything in a drawer,” Yoochun said and stood up. He paused to push his body against Jaejoong’s and then sat in this chair. He grabbed the top of the sleep pants and yanked on them.

“So,” he said, revealing Jaejoong’s perfectly smooth legs and his hard, pink-tinged cock. “Changmin’s contract says his employment would be terminated if his dad found out about him working here.” Yoochun kissed the skin on Jaejoong’s inner thigh. “But there isn’t anything in the contract about Changmin dating one of the escorts. I didn’t see that one coming at all.”

“Hm, Chunnie-ah, please,” Jaejoong said and ran his calf over Yoochun’s arm.

Yoochun caught his leg and stood up again, hooking Jaejoong’s knee at his shoulder. He kept kissing the skin and let his hand slide down his inner thigh and cup his balls.

Jaejoong cried out his name, back arching. He grabbed the desk above his head, holding tightly. His arms blocked his face and the next moan was muffled.

Yoochun gripped Jaejoong’s other leg and hefted it to his elbow. He continued kiss skin, all over his legs and on his stomach.

“Yoochun, fuck me, fuck me. Please, please.”

Yoochun smiled and pushed both of Jaejoong’s legs, bending his knees to Jaejoong’s stomach. He rubbed his trapped erection on Jaejoong’s ass and licked his lips.

“I’m going to have to go over Changmin’s contract again, but I don’t think I’m going to have him perform. I don’t want to risk it.”

“But you’ll risk my erection wilting,” Jaejoong snapped and glared at him.

Yoochun smiled and lowered his body toward the floor. “All I’d have to do is this,” he touched his tongue to the curve of Jaejoong’s ass, “and you’ll be hard and aching for me again.”

“Fuck! Please!”

Yoochun laughed. He let go of Jaejoong’s legs, and Jaejoong grabbed behind his knees, keeping himself spread open. Yoochun spread the curves of his ass and licked his lips. He let his finger trail up and down Jaejoong’s body.

“So what do you think we should do about this Changmin thing?”

Jaejoong moaned in annoyance. “I … I think I should call … call Changmin and have him fuck me.”

Yoochun chuckled and leaned forward. He licked the pale curve and teased Jaejoong skin for a moment. He loved the noises Jaejoong made when he was so turned on he couldn’t control himself. The whimpers and short breaths and whines. It all swam through Yoochun’s brain and turned him on even more. Last night, Sooman got Jaejoong the actor. Only Yoochun was allowed to see Jaejoong like this, so needy and desperate.

He licked Jaejoong’s cleft, up and down, before stopping at what he wanted most. His tongue pressed into his body, slipping in and swirling around the muscle. After their bath, Yoochun wasn’t surprised that Jaejoong’s body needed very little preparation. Didn’t mean he couldn’t tease him though. He used a single finger to play with the rim, rolling it around with his tongue.

Jaejoong was panting, his voice echoing through the office. A rhythmic thumping added to the noise and Yoochun grinned. Jaejoong’s balls smacked him in the face as he tugged on his cock, but Yoochun didn’t mind. He kept licking and then just as Jaejoong’s body tightened up, like he was going to come, Yoochun pressed three fingers into his body.

“Fuck you!” Jaejoong shouted with a whimper and then cried out and writhed. His hand stilled on his throbbing dick and Yoochun chuckled. He pressed a kiss to his balls and then stood up, three fingers buried deep. The muscles clenched around them. He pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s erection and then sucked it into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around the head for a moment before sliding his lips down, bobbing his head slowly, and only taking half his length.

Fingers dug into his scalp and pulled his hair, and Jaejoong whimpered his name over and over.

Yoochun slowly moved his fingers, and the interrupted orgasm was there in a moment, pulsating through Jaejoong’s erection and into Yoochun’s mouth in heavy spurts of come. He sucked hard, catching the last of Jaejoong’s orgasm, and then pulled away and removed his fingers.

Jaejoong’s chest heaved, his eyes were shut and his mouth was open. His skin shimmered with heat. Fingertips played with his own nipples.

“You’re beautiful,” Yoochun whispered. He leaned over his lover and their mouths molded together.

Jaejoong hummed in appreciation and kissed him deeply, hands wrapping around his back.

Yoochun thrust his body against Jaejoong’s and just like that, he had to be inside his lover, come and fill up his body and cement them together again and forever. He reached between them and loosened his belt. The button turned out to be a pain in the ass, so Yoochun yanked the zipper down and pulled his cock out of his boxers.

“Fuck me, please, Chunnie-ah.”

Yoochun nodded, and held his dick against Jaejoong’s stretched body and pushed roughly, burying himself all at once. Their moans reverberated through the room, joining and weaving. Yoochun thrust slowly, lips against Jaejoong’s, their kiss never breaking.

Jaejoong slid on the desk and he reached above him to grip the ledge again. He wrapped his bare legs around Yoochun’s clothed body.

“I love it when you are so eager that you can’t even wait to get undressed.”

Yoochun smiled and thrust harder. “You make me eager and horny.”

“You make me happy.”

Yoochun’s heart tightened with love and he kissed Jaejoong again and again, both the kisses and thrusting speeding up. Jaejoong lifted his hips a bit for a better angle and everything around Yoochun’s cock tightened and he gasped against Jaejoong’s lips as his orgasm built and flowed and after a few more uncoordinated thrusts, he came, Jaejoong’s entrance sucking him dry of come and energy.

They sagged on the desk, hearts beating and lungs breathing as one.

“We need another bath,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun laughed. “And then you’d just want to have more sex in that bath.”

“My favorite place.”

“I know.”

“I know you have work to do,” Jaejoong said, pushing him up by his shoulders.

Yoochun smiled and propped up on his hands, their lips met softly. “You think work is more important than you?”

“No, but sometimes you do.”

Yoochun’s eyebrow rose. “Really?”

“Yeah. Sometimes.”

“Well, then I am just going to have to change that. Will you take a shower with me?”

Jaejoong’s mouth spread in the most beautiful smile and he wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s neck. “Of course, I will.”

Yoochun smiled against his cheek and whispered, “I love you,” in his ear.

“I love you, too, Chunnie-ah. So much. I … I can’t even … Well. Yeah.”

Yoochun laughed and gathered his lover up to carry him to a shower.

\--

“Do you think this is a good idea, with your father following you?” Kouyou asked as they walked down the street toward the office.

“Yeah. I only told him that I knew where you worked, and since I just met Jaejoong and Yoochun, he won’t suspect that I’m going in because my bosses need to talk to me.”

Kouyou smiled and tightened his hold on his hand. He leaned into Changmin, but was too tall to comfortably rest his head on the other’s shoulder. He did it anyway. For a few steps. Changmin smiled and turned his head and their lips brushed. Their steps slowed and Kouyou turned and their arms went around each other, feet stumbling until they were pressed against a brick wall.

Changmin kissed Kouyou deeply, eyes shut, chest tight.

“No time to be distracted,” Kouyou whispered.

“Nope.” But Changmin kissed him for a little bit longer. “I don’t mind though. It’s been a long day.”

Kouyou smiled. “Yeah, so many orgasms with your blue dildo.”

“Fuck you,” Changmin said and shivered, remembering what he’d walked in on after his last class.

“I let you fuck me, didn’t I?”

Changmin moaned and thrust his hips against Kouyou. “Let me fuck you again.”

“Later,” Kouyou said and kissed his lips. “You’re so impatient.”

“You’re so frustrating.”

“You’re so horny.”

Changmin ran his hand over Kouyou’s cheek, and whispered, “You’re so beautiful.”

Kouyou smiled, eyes shut. “You’re so sweet, but it’s not going to get you laid right now.”

“I tried.”

After one more kiss, their hands entwined again and they continued walking, pants just a little tighter than before. Kouyou led him upstairs and they found JaeChun wrapped around each other on the couch. Jaejoong had a “I got to have sex with the man I love” smile on his face, and Yoochun was half asleep.

“See?” Changmin said. “I knew we had time to get distracted in that alley.”

Yoochun laughed and Jaejoong smirked and gave them a knowing look.

“I was going to write an exit contract before you got here,” Yoochun said, “but yeah … I’ll have it ready tomorrow.”

“That’s okay.”

Kouyou and Changmin fell into the armchair together.

Jaejoong smiled at them. “I love being right.”

“You love being a bitch,” Kouyou snapped.

“My bitch,” Yoochun said, arms tightening around him.

“Best title in the world,” Jaejoong said and kissed Yoochun’s cheek.

“So, Min,” Yoochun said. “Part of me is glad that I have to fire you, and the other part isn’t it.”

Changmin narrowed his eyes.

Yoochun laughed. “I don’t mean that in a bad way. It takes a lot of control over your emotions to do this job, and I’m glad that you don’t have to learn to do that. I’m glad you don’t have to put on a show and you don’t have to fake it like we do. On the other hand, I’ve already gotten multiple requests to be the first person to host a party where you are the main attraction, and now I have to tell them that it didn’t work out with you.”

“We could have made so much money off of your body,” Jaejoong said. “Instead, we just got to see you naked, and god, I’m so glad I got to fuck you before you fell in love with Kouyou.”

Changmin blushed and looked away. Kouyou laughed and kissed his temple.

“I’ll agree with that,” Yoochun said.

“It’s okay that I can’t perform,” Changmin said. He tightened his hold around Kouyou’s waist and his words were muffled in his shoulder. “I don’t think I could have done it anyway.”

“Yeah,” Jaejoong said. “But don’t feel badly about that. You were raised in a different life. You grew up and learned things in a different life, a better life, so you have different talents that don’t involve selling your body for money.”

Changmin glanced at him. “I don’t think that my life was better than yours, and I don’t think it’s better now.”

Jaejoong smiled. “While I appreciate that, just remember, that your life was way better than mine.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Don’t argue with him, Changmin. You’ll lose.”

Changmin nodded. “I respect all of you a lot more than I did two weeks ago.”

“Then you learned something.”

“Definitely. And my paper is half written.”

“In your exit contract, I’m going to make you let me read it before you turn it in.”

Changmin nodded. “I’ll get it done in a couple weeks.”

“Such an overachiever,” Jaejoong teased.

Kouyou hummed and turned his head for a kiss. “Yes, he is. Always willing to go faster and harder whenever I ask for it.”

“Ask?” Changmin said with a snort. “You call screaming in my ear and clawing up my back asking?”

JaeChun laughed.

Kouyou smirked. “You love it.”

Changmin smiled, eyes softening and he once again caressed Kouyou’s cheek. “You know I do, and hopefully, you’ll let me give you whatever you want for a very long time.”

“For as long as you want to.”

Changmin saw Jaejoong and Yoochun get off the couch, leaving them alone, and Changmin smiled. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Kouyou smiled. “Yes. I want to kiss you for a very long time. But don’t you need to go back to your dorm?”

“I have a test on Wednesday, but I can always study for it tomorrow.”

“I’m bad for your perfect grades.”

Changmin shut his eyes and covered the distance between their lips. “Yes, but you’re good for my heart.”

“I hope so. I hope I don’t break it to pieces.”

Changmin sighed. “And I hope I don’t break yours. God this is insane.”

“Yeah, but I love it.” Kouyou twisted in his lap and put his arms around his neck. “Now, I know that you can lift me up and carry me. Why don’t we go to my room and make use of a bed that is going to be softer than that brick wall in the alley?”

Someone snorted, but neither of them looked away from the other.

“God, that was lame,” Kibum said.

“Very lame,” Hangeng echoed.

“Seriously,” Junho said. “After so many years in the business, and you don’t have any better ‘fuck me’ lines than that?”

Changmin stood up, keeping a tight hold on him.

Kouyou smiled. “Fuck me, Changmin. Is that better?”

“Nope. Total fail,” Kibum said.

“I don’t think so,” Changmin said, carrying him down the hall to Kouyou’s room. “It worked. I am going to take him into his room and fuck him.”

“Will you let us watch this time?” Kibum asked.

Using his foot, Changmin slammed the door behind them.


End file.
